From Paris With Love
by Furieuse
Summary: Tout allait bien... Oui, tout allait bien. Mais ça c'était avant... Avant l'exil, les problèmes et les menaces... Avant qu'un agent soit éloigné de l'équipe... Avant que tout s'enchaîne... Avant... Terminée.
1. Prologue

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Voilà… Comme annoncé précédemment sur 'Chaque Jour', me voilà pour une nouvelle fic', plus longue et (beaucoup) plus complexe que les autres… Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera…_

_Malheureusement, NCIS ne m'appartient pas... (dommage... ^^)_

_Résumé : un agent est éloigné de l'équipe, un autre a des problèmes. Non, en faite, tous ont des problèmes. Bienvenue sur 'From Paris With Love'… __  
_

_Aujourd'hui le prologue... _

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Le volume sonore était élevé dans l'openspace du NCIS, en ce vendredi soir. Les quatre meilleurs agents de l'agence discutaient allègrement. Enfin plutôt, trois des agents parlaient. Le Patron, lui, sirotait son énième café de la journée, tout en observant son équipe, avec un air bienveillant. Il aimait les voir ensembles, en train de se chamailler ; même si, il est vrai, cela pouvait parfois devenir très agaçant.

Aujourd'hui, l'équipe avait résolue une dure enquête s'étalant sur plusieurs semaines. Une enquête fatigante, usante, prenante et inquiétante. Tout ça pour attraper un Marin assassin, et ça, ça n'avait pas du tout plu à Gibbs.

Alors maintenant que l'enquête était close, chacun décompressait en chamaillant les autres. C'était leur jeu... Peut être était-ce ça qui créait une cohésion de groupe à toute épreuve et une amitié sans faille...

Mais l'ambiance joyeuse fut vite remplacée par un silence, qui contrastait avec le bruit des derniers éclats de rire. Un homme venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Et quand cet homme venait avec ce regard, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Cet homme, c'était Léon Vance.

Sa voix porta dans l'espace

"**Agent David ! Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite.**"

* * *

_Voilà... C'est court... Mais c'est un prologue ^^_

_Vous me suivez ? :D _


	2. Comme dans un film

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Déjà, un énorme merci pour toutes ces reviews... Whaou...^^_

_J'espère que tout le monde continuera à suivre! :)_

_Zivatjl12 : je n'essaierai pas de parler en anglais... L'anglais et moi, ça fait 150... Non, Ziva n'est pas enceinte, la réponse est dans ce chapitre! ^^_

_Bea : Merci ^^_

_Chou05 : quelques réponses dans ce chapitre... ^^_

_Et merci à tous les autres : ncistivafic, annadriya, Dilinzzo, Miryam et fandebones... Sans oublier PBG (toutes mes excuses... :/)_

_Des réponses dans ce chapitre..._

* * *

_- _**Agent David ! Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite !**

_Comme dans un film_

**- Bien directeur.**

Le directeur et l'agent prirent donc les escaliers, Léon Vance ouvrit sa porte et Ziva entra dans ledit bureau. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout, même.

Pourquoi vouloir la voir seule ? Alors que les questions affluaient dans sa tête, la voix de Léon Vance l'interrompit.

**- Agent David ! J'ai besoin d'une femme francophone, experte en explosifs pour une mission à durée indéterminée sur le sol français, à Paris. La mission commence dimanche. Votre avion est demain à 15h30.**

La jeune femme assimilait les différentes informations. Trop surprise pour répondre, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne retrouva l'usage de la parole.

**- Quel genre de mission, directeur ?**

**- Vous devez vous infiltrer dans un groupe qui revend des armes américaines.**

Son cerveau tenta lentement de se reconnecter à la réalité. Paris. Explosif. Mission. Terrorisme. Danger.

**- Aurai-je des contacts ? **demanda-t-elle, encore sous le choc de la révélation

**- Oui, mission en collaboration avec le GIGN. **

**- Le GIGN ? vraiment ? **devant le manque de réaction du directeur, elle poursuivit : **Je voulais dire des contacts avec l'équipe ? **

**- Non. Du moins pas officiellement.**

**- Ah. **Nouveau choc.

**- Vous pouvez vous retirer Agent David. Le briefing vous sera fait demain matin à la première heure. **

**- Bien. **

Lentement, la jeune israélienne sorti du bureau de Vance. Elle descendit les escaliers, le regard dans le vague. Personne n'était dans l'openspace. Tant mieux. Elle voulait réfléchir à la meilleure manière de l'annoncer à ses collègues et amis.

Mais à peine avait-elle descendu la dernière marche, qu'elle vit Tony arriver un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Tant pis pour la réflexion. Elle se prépara donc à affronter son ami.

**- Alors qu'as tu encore fais comme bêtises : le NCIS c'est-il enfin décidé à te faire payer les excès de vitesse que tu fais avec les voitures de fonction ? **demanda-t-il, enjoué

**- Non : je pars en mission. **Répondit Ziva d'une voix froide

**- En mission ? Où ?**

**- Paris. **Dit-elle avec un geste vague de la main.

**- Combien de… **

**- Indéfini…**

**- Ah… Quand ?**

**- Demain 15h30.**

Après quelques secondes de silence, Tony rompit le silence :

**- Mais c'est génial ! Paris… ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs ! **dit-il en repensant à une certaine mission.

**- Non Tony…** **Quand Gibbs va savoir ça… **répondit l'israélienne avec une grimace

**- Et alors ! Ce n'est pas ton problème… **répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire

**- Je ne le flaire pas !**

**- Sentir, Ziva ! pas « flairer » !**

**- Peu importe ! Le résultat est le même !**

**- Bref, Paris ! Ziva ! Tu vas passer du temps dans la plus belle ville du monde ! **

**- Traquer un terroriste**, lui rappela la jeune femme, laconique, non sans un sourire à la remarque de son collègue

**- Et bah, passer du temps à Paris c'est génial ! **poursuivit le jeune homme en ignorant totalement la remarque de Ziva.

**- Appelle ça comme tu veux Tony... Moi j'appelle ça tout sauf génial...**

**- Mais c'est Paris, des belles filles, des beaux monuments….**

**- Super ! je vais passer un temps indéterminé à traquer des armes dans une ville presque inconnue, à travailler avec une agence que je connais tout aussi mal! **Répondit-elle avec son sarcasme habituel.

**- Attend! Tu vas à Paris! Mais Paris quoi!**

**- Quoi? Tu veux ma place?**

**- Humm... Vance veut une femme et qui sache parler français... Je suis ni l'un, ni l'autre...**

**- Mouais... Malheureusement**…

**- Et attends tu vas pouvoir faire comme John Travolta dans **_**From Paris With Love**_**, tu vas poursuivre un méchant et puis tu vas te rendre compte que le coupable c'est la femme de la personne avec qui tu bosses...**

**- Stop Tony! **Souffla l'israélienne, en levant la main comme pour arrêter le déluge d'idioties de son collègue,** Je ne vais pas rentrer illégalement avec mes armes sur le territoire! **

**- Quoi? Quoi? Tu l'as vu? Ziva a vu un film? C'est possible!**

**- Tony... Je te rappelle qu'on l'a vu ensemble!** Soupira-t-elle

**- Ah oui bien sur c'est vrai! Tu ne pouvais pas avoir vu un seul film si je ne te l'avais pas conseillé! **

Ils furent interrompus par la voix de leur Patron, qui semblait énervé plus que de raison. Se pourrait-il qu'il sache déjà pour la mission de Ziva ?

**- Tony! Ziva! Au boulot! Vos rapports demain sur mon bureau! McGee vous pouvez y aller. **

**- Mais patron!** Tenta d'ajouter l'italien

**- Qu'est ce qui y a Tony?** Demanda Gibbs avec son regard glacial

**- Non rien, en faite. Tu auras mon rapport demain. **

**- Bureau de Vance !** Lança-t-il avant de monter dans l'ascenseur visiblement agacé d'apprendre que le directeur lui retirai un agent pour une durée indéterminé et qui plus est, sans contact avec lui.

**- Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de notre cher directeur**…. Affirma Tony.

**- Moi non plus**. Ajouta l'israélienne à sa suite

.

Et dire que Ziva pensait être au calme pour lire ce soir. Finalement elle se retrouvait coincée au boulot avec un DiNozzo râleur en face d'elle. Pas que ça compagnie lui était désagréable, mais bon, après une fin de journée comme celle qu'elle venait de vivre un peu de calme ne lui aurait pas fait de mal…

**- Tony! Cesse de parler! Tu es bavard comme un corbeau!**

**- Une pie. **

**- Quoi une pie?** Répondit-elle, agacée

**- On dit bavard comme une pie! Pas comme un corbeau.**

**- Tu m'expliques la différence? Les deux sont des oiseaux, non? Et en plus le bruit des corbeaux est plus agaçant que celui des pies !**

**- Oui bah écoute Ziva! On dit "bavard comme une pie" et puis c'est tout! **

Elle ne répondit rien. Ils étaient agaçants avec toutes leurs expressions débiles !

* * *

20 minutes plus tard, la jeune femme imprimait son rapport, alors que Tony faisait de même.

**- 23h45! Un vendredi soir! Il exagère le patron, quand même!** Commença l'italien

**- Maintenant que c'est fait, c'est fait...**

**- Ouais... C'est sur! Mais bon, imagine combien de femmes j'aurais aux bras à cette heure là, si j'étais sorti, comme tous les vendredis soirs !**

**- Tony...** soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel

**- Moi et mon charme italien ravageur ! J'ai besoin de le tester… C'est pour ma conception ! **

**- Je vois ça... **

**- Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre Ziva! **

**- Non ça je te le confirme!**

**- Pffff...**

* * *

_Et voila le chapitre 1 ! :D_

_Sinon : connaissez-vous le CDGR? Non (c'est que vous n'êtes pas en train de suivre avec attention la super fic de Miryam : Lioness) ? Le CDGR est un sigle qui signifie "Coup De Gueule Review", et c'est le cas des auteurs devant leurs"Traffic Stats"...  
Très chers lecteurs, laissez une review lorsque vous lisez! ça fait extrêmement plaisir... :D_

_Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?_


	3. Points d'interrogation

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_**  
**

_Tout d'abord : Merci! Merci! Merci pour les reviews!_

_Mariie : Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira également! ^^_

_Karine : voilà la suite! ^^_

_Et merci à tous les autres revieweuses : fandebones, PBG (je t'ai pas oubliée! ;) ), DiNozzo-NCIS, Gwenetsi, Dilinzzo, Miryam et ncistivafic!_

_Et puis, merci à fandebones pour sa relecture! ^^_

* * *

**Points d'interrogation**

.

«_On me conseille de faire le point, je fais des points d'interrogation»_

_Youssoupha, Espérance de vie_

.

_Pendant ce temps, bureau du directeur Vance._

Gibbs monta l'escalier en courant. Si le directeur voulait se jouer de lui, il avait intérêt à avoir de solides arguments.

Comme à son habitude, l'agent snoba magnifiquement la secrétaire et entra dans le bureau du directeur sans frapper.

**« Gibbs ! Je me demandais combien de temps vous mettriez pour venir me voir… **lança le Directeur, un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix

**- Léon ! Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer Ziva en Europe ! Elle a sa place ici ! C'est mon agent ! **gronda l'Agent**.**

**- Je suis le Directeur, agent Gibbs ! Ce sont mes agents, je les envoie où ils doivent être.»**

Le Renard Argenté posa ses deux mains sur le rebord du bureau et fixa longuement Vance de son regard glacial.

**« Vous ne comprenez pas…** murmura-t-il, **on a besoin de Ziva ici.**

**- Elle doit aller en France, Gibbs. C'est la seule capable de protéger l'Amérique, c'est la seule qui ait les capacités nécessaire, et en laquelle j'aie toute confiance.**

**- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Léon ! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Servez-leur cette excuse si vous voulez, mais avec moi, ça ne marche pas.**

**- Et j'en suis désolé. Cependant, je ne vous en dirai pas plus, agent Gibbs.»**

Une nouvelle fois, Gibbs se pencha sur la table.

**«Je ne sais pas ce que vous préparez, Directeur. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que si jamais il arrive malheur à Ziva, je me vengerai. Et je ne serai probablement pas le seul, **gronda l'Agent.

**- Est-ce une menace, agent Gibbs ?**

**- ****À**** vous de voir, pour l'instant non. Et il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que ça ne le devienne pas…» **répondit-il avant de se tourner vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il redescendit dans l'open space, tous les agents étaient partis. Seul, il s'assit à son bureau et repensa aux dernières paroles qu'il avait échangées avec celui qui lui servait de Directeur.

Cette affaire ne disait rien de bon à son instinct.

Et surtout, il espérait que cet instinct se trompait, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il ne voulait pas revivre les mois d'horreur qu'il avait traversés après la disparition des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

* * *

_Appartement de Ziva David, 15 minutes plus tard_

La jeune femme était rentrée chez elle en conduisant encore plus vite que d'habitude.

Dans sa tête, une multitude de questions se bousculaient.

Pourquoi une mission longue durée ? Pourquoi seule ? Pourquoi à Paris ?

Paris, Paris…cette ville qu'elle avait à plusieurs reprises nié connaître depuis qu'elle était au N.C.I.S.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle renfermait probablement en son sein de nombreux souvenirs, dus aux deux missions sous couverture effectuées alors qu'elle était encore un officier du Mossad.

Mais pourquoi refuser de voir la réalité en face une nouvelle fois ?

Peut-être pour éviter d'avoir affaire aux différentes questions de ses amis. Peut-être dans le but d'empêcher ses collègues de mettre la main sur un morceau de son tumultueux passé. Mais il ne s'était rien passé d'important à Paris…juste une mission «de routine» avec quatre morts à l'arrivée la première fois, et sept la seconde.

Alors pourquoi refuser d'admettre qu'elle connaissait Paris mieux que certains Parisiens ?

Était-ce justement parce qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de cette ville ? Ses quartiers, son ambiance, ses lumières, ses ponts, ses ruelles bordées de cafés…ou étaient-ce les parcs, idéaux pour faire ses dix kilomètres matinaux, dose minimale essentielle de sport quotidien, dont la jeune femme avait plus que besoin.

Oui, Ziva le reconnaissait à demi-mot : Paris était une ville particulière, et cette particularité la fascinait.

Ainsi, lorsque, quelques années plus tard, la jeune femme avait dû y retourner avec Tony, elle s'était enfermée dans cette sorte d'inconnue qui n'en n'était pas une.

Ziva revint lentement dans sa cuisine pour se faire un café. Elle savait que, dans tous les cas, elle dormirait peu cette nuit, le sommeil agrémenté de centaines de petites tours Eiffel, alors autant garder l'esprit vif.

Le breuvage sombre et caféiné commença à couler dans sa cafetière pendant que son esprit divaguait de nouveau, comme il le faisait depuis maintenant plus de trois heures.

Le lendemain, elle quittait les États-Unis. Le lendemain, elle arrivait en France. Dimanche, elle commençait sa mission. Mais en revanche, elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait, si jamais elle devait un jour le faire.

Ziva ne voulait pas partir. Ce n'était pas qu'elle pensait que la mission serait un échec, mais elle serait seule. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de temps qu'elle n'était pas partie en mission en solitaire. Et puis, la dernière fois, elle préférerait l'oublier. La Somalie était loin derrière elle, mais les cicatrices qui lui en restaient étaient éternelles. Tant psychologiques que physiques d'ailleurs.

Et _ça_, Ziva n'était pas prête à le revivre_._

Certes, Paris n'était ni un désert, ni sous anarchie. Mais elle était seule. Un mauvais pressentiment lui vrillait le ventre. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit une femme francophone et experte en explosifs qui soit demandée ?

Ziva devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire cette mission.

Le fait de savoir que sa seconde famille ne veillerait pas sur elle et qu'elle ne veillerait pas sur eux la dérangeait. Le même mauvais pressentiment revint.

Ce n'était pas _une_ mission le problème, mais _cette_ mission. Ce n'était pas Paris qui la dérangeait, mais la distance qui l'éloignait de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Finalement, elle attrapa sa quatrième tasse de café et s'appuya contre son plan de travail, humant l'agréable odeur qui émanait de son breuvage. Il était déjà plus de six heures.

Ce fut à cet instant que son téléphone sonna, la faisant sursauter.

**« David, **répondit-elle froidement.

**- On a un marine mort.**

**- Où ça ?»**

Gibbs lui donna les coordonnées GPS de la scène de crime.

Elle sortit alors brusquement de son appartement, attrapant ses clefs, son sac, son insigne et son arme de service, songeant qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire attendre Gibbs pour une nouvelle enquête. Au moins, pendant ce temps, elle ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il lui arriverait lorsqu'elle sera partie.

En entrant dans sa voiture, elle sourit en pensant à Tony, qui allait encore râler.

Ziva régla son GPS avec les coordonnées données par Gibbs, elle eut alors la drôle de surprise de découvrir que la scène de crime était un aquarium.

* * *

_Scène de crime, vingt minutes plus tard_

L'ensemble de l'équipe se trouvait devant le bâtiment où avait eu lieu le crime :

**« Le National Aquarium ! Rien que ça** **!** s'exclama Tony.

**- Et ?**

**- Et ça va être facile de le retrouver ! Cet endroit est truffé de caméras de surveillance !** reprit-il.

**- Bref. Tony, croquis Ziva, photos McGee, caméras.»**

Un «**bien Patron**» général signifia que tout le monde s'était mis au travail.

Alors que chacun effectuait ses tâches, la voix de Ziva s'éleva :

**« Je ne comprends pas comment un marine peut se faire tuer d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur sans qu'il y ait la moindre trace de lutte…**

**- Eh bien…peut-être qu'il était en train d'observer ce gros poisson !** avança Tony.

**- Tony…à minuit et demie, l'aquarium est fermé…** contesta Mc Gee.

**- Peut-être…mais Anthony n'a pas tout à fait tort, **intervint Ducky en entrant dans la pièce**. Ce «gros poisson», comme il l'appelle, est un Fugu, dont le foie et les ovaires contiennent de la ****tétrodotoxine, un poison très puissant. Ca me rappelle un cas, lorsque je n'avais que quelques années d'expérience. Un homme en très bonne santé avait était retrouvé mort…**

**- Ducky, qu'est-ce que tu as ?** l'interrompit Gibbs.

**- Eh bien, c'est étrange…notre marine ne s'est pas défendu cependant le coup qui lui a été porté à la poitrine, et qui me semble avoir été le coup mortel, a été porté avec une très grande précision. Je t'en dirai plus après l'autopsie…**

**- Heure de la mort ?**

**- Eh bien Jethro, pour le moment, je ne peux faire que des suppositions…je dirais qu'au vu de sa rigidité cadavérique, notre Marine est mort aux alentours de dix heures du soir.**

**- McGee ! C'est qui ?**

**- Le sergent Kobi, pas de famille hormis un frère, père et mère décédés, pas de petite amie connue. D'origine japonaise.**

**- Il y a de bons films japonais, comme par exemple…»**

Tony fut coupé par la voix déboussolée de Ziva :

**« Gibbs, Tony…venez voir ça, on a un problème…»**

Les deux hommes s'étaient aussitôt penchés au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui tenait un petit morceau de papier entre ses mains gantées.

Après avoir lu le mot, l'un pâlit anormalement tandis que l'autre lançait des éclairs de ses yeux.

Sur le papier était écrit : «_DiNozzo, tout n'est pas fini_.»

* * *

_Voilà! _

_Des avis? Des questions? Une review? ^^_


	4. Entre Yin et Yang

_Hey tout le monde! _

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews! _

_Je pense que je vais me mettre à répondre ici... Sinon, je suis un peu en retard... ^^_

_Gwenetsi : ^^ j'ai réussi à te surprendre? Yeah! ^^_

_fandebones : merci ^^... Dit : tu veux la suite? ;)_

_DiNozzo-NCIS : Merci! (je prends ça comme un compliment... ^^)_

_MissoulaNcis42 : Merci! ^^_

_PBG : De rien, c'est avec plaisir : tu la mérites vraiment! ;) Toi aussi j'ai réussi à te surprendre! Yeah! :D_

_Miryam : Réponse dans ce chapitre : tu vas savoir qui... ^^ et tu essayais de trouver ton idée... :D_

_Ncistivafic : La suite, la voilà! ;)_

_Béa : Contente de te revoir! ;) Dit : tu restes ici, cette fois, hein? :)_

_LittleAstronaut : ^^ on verra... Je ne promet rien... :)_

_Skye Marcus : Tiva au programme aujourd'hui! ;) _

_Bonne lecture! et merci à fandebones pour la relecture ainsi qu'a Miryam pour le titre! ;)_

* * *

Sur le papier était écrit _: «__DiNozzo, tout n'est pas fini_.»

**Entre Yin et Yang.**

Tout le monde était rentré au N.C.I.S. le cœur lourd, chacun ayant l'impression d'avoir vu un oiseau de mauvais augure. C'était donc dans un silence anormalement pesant que l'équipe s'était mise au travail.

Gibbs entra dans la salle d'autopsie avec son habituel : «**qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi Ducky ?**»

Ducky et Palmer relevèrent la tête du cadavre du Sergent Kobi. Ducky commença son exposé :

**«Gibbs ! Voyons, je viens de commencer l'autopsie,** soupira le médecin. **Enfin, pour l'instant, je peux te dire que notre sergent ne s'est pas défendu et que la trace de lame que tu vois ici a été mortelle. Il est mort plutôt rapidement. J'ai envoyé à Abby divers prélèvements pour qu'elle nous dise pourquoi ce marine ne s'est pas défendu.**

**- Soit il était drogué, ce que nous dira Abby, soit il connaissait son agresseur,** en déduisit Gibbs.

**- C'est bien possible…il a été attaqué de face, et la lame a décrit un mouvement vers le haut. Tiens, ça me rappelle un cas il y a quelques années…**

**- Merci Ducky ! Dès que tu en sais plus, tu m'appelles !»**

Alors qu'il sortait de la salle d'autopsie, son téléphone sonna :

**« Gibbs. J'arrive, Abby !»**

En entrant dans le Labby, Gibbs fut surpris de n'y entendre aucune musique.

**« Abbs !** appela le renard argenté.

**- Gibbs ! Giiiibbs ! Je suis là !**

**- Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ?**

**- Eh bien…devine ! Allez Gibbs ! Devine !»**

Devant le regard de ce dernier, la jeune femme préféra poursuivre :

« **Bon…notre marine avait de la ****tétrodotoxine dans le sang. Je ne sais pas s'il a mangé du fugu. J'aimerais bien goûter ce gros poisson, tiens…ça doit être bon…c'est super bien présenté en plus…c'est…**

** -Abby ! C'est quoi le tétro…enfin ce qu'il a dans le sang ?**

**- De la tétrodotoxine…tétrodotoxine, Gibbs ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça à dire…**

**- Abby…**

**- Oui, bon, c'est vrai ce n'est pas si simple…mais bon…en fait, c'est un très puissant poison, présent dans un gros poisson, le fugu.**

**- Le fugu ?**

**- Oui, c'est un poisson avec du poison mortel ! Tiens, c'est amusant à dire !»**

Mais Gibbs s'éclipsa avant que la jeune femme ne recommence à prononcer la fameuse phrase.

L'agent spécial du N.C.I.S. remonta rapidement dans l'open space pour découvrir ses agents de terrain tous à leur bureau.

« **Vous avez quoi ?**

**- Les caméras de surveillance ne donnent rien. Elles ont été arrêtées à onze heures du soir,** commença McGee.

**- Cherchez qui est le responsable de la sécurité.»**

Se retournant vers ses deux autres agents, il ajouta :

**« Et vous ?**

**- On n'a rien…»** soupira Tony en se levant. Il afficha les états de service du sergent sur l'écran plasma avant de lister les informations qu'ils avaient réussi à réunir sur lui :

« **Sergent Kobi, quarante-trois ans. Célibataire, sans enfant. Un frère, père et mère décédés dans un accident de voiture il y a cinq ans.**

**- Casier vierge, pas une seule remarque de ses supérieurs, qui disent que c'était un solitaire, bon marine,** poursuivit Ziva.

**- Ce qui veut dire que nous avons un marine mort alors que c'était un homme parfait ? Cherchez mieux ! McGee, le nom du responsable ?**

**- Oui, Patron…il s'appelle Mickaël Chedou il est en service jusqu'à six heures.**

**- Bien ! Ziva, McGee, vous y allez !**

**- Attendez agent David ! Puisque vous êtes encore ici, nous allons vous briefer maintenant…»** interpella une voix derrière eux.

La jeune femme fit donc demi-tour sous le regard courroucé de son supérieur, s'apprêtant malgré elle à recevoir une nouvelle mauvaise nouvelle.

**« DiNozzo ! Allez rendre visite à Mr Chedou !** reprit Gibbs.

**- David, montez dans mon bureau.**

**- Bien, directeur.»**

Pour la seconde fois en quelques heures, la jeune israélienne entra dans le bureau de Léon Vance. Seule. Pour se faire briefer. Parce qu'elle partait le lendemain soir. Sans préambule, le directeur du N.C.I.S. commença :

« **Ziva, vous connaissez les triades chinoises ?**

**- Bien sûr, de nom en tout cas.**

**- Oui, probablement. Ce sont des groupes chinois et de Hong Kong. Ils représentent la mafia chinoise. Très puissants, ils ont des hommes dans presque tous les pays du globe**.»

La jeune femme hocha la tête, invitant le directeur à poursuivre.

**« Ce sont eux qu'il faut arrêter. **

**- Pardon ?** murmura Ziva, surprise. **Ils sont nombreux, puissants, je suis seule.**

**- À vrai dire non, pas exactement…le G.I.G.N. est aussi sur l'affaire.**

**- Monsieur, avant toute chose : pourquoi est ce que je dois infiltrer un groupe mafieux chinois ? Je veux dire, pourquoi s'intéresse-t-on aux agissements d'un groupe chinois sur le territoire français ?**

**- Secret défense. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, croyez-moi…**

**- Comment ça secret défense ?** rugit la jeune femme. **Si vous voulez que j'infiltre ce groupe, il me faudrait un peu plus de renseignements !**

**- Ziva, calmez-vous !**

** -Me calmer ? Directeur, sauf votre respect, l'un de mes amis vient de recevoir des menaces de mort, un marine sur le territoire américain est mort, et vous m'envoyez à l'autre bout du globe infiltrer un groupe des triades chinoises sans aucune information !**

**- Vous aurez vos informations…**

**- Mais quand directeur ? Je pars demain, il me semble.**

**- Exact.**

**- Alors quand ?**

**- En temps et en heure.**

**- D'accord…mais monsieur, sachant que je ne parle pas chinois, ça va être difficile de rentrer en contact avec ce groupe.**

**- Vous apprenez vite.**

**- C'est de chinois qu'on parle ! Je n'ai aucune base !**

**- Ce n'est qu'une langue…et vous êtes particulièrement douée en langues…»**

Après un soupir, la jeune femme reprit :

« **Pourquoi moi, donnez-moi quelques informations au moins !**

**- Le G.I.G.N. s'en chargera…**

**- Génial, un nouveau briefing…** dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

**- Agent David, allez préparer vos affaires, vous partez dans moins de six heures.»**

Ziva sortit brusquement du bureau de Léon Vance. Elle était énervée, inutile de le nier. Personne ne se trouvait dans l'open space. Ainsi, elle ne s'arrêta à son bureau que pour prendre ses clefs de voiture.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, elle était de retour chez elle pour préparer ses affaires.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, Route du National Aquarium._

**« Tony ? Comment tu vas ?** demanda le plus jeune.

**- Bien…**

**- Tony, tu t'es fait menacer de mort…**

**- Il faut croire que je commence à avoir l'habitude**, répondit l'agent senior, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

**- Sûr ?**

**- Oui…ce que je sens mal c'est la mission de Ziva…elle doit se débrouiller sans nous…et je n'aime pas ça…** ajouta-t-il avec un air sérieux qu'il arborait rarement.

**- Elle y arrivera ! C'est de Ziva qu'on parle, Tony !**

**- Je sais…mais ça n'empêche…**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux agents spéciaux se présentèrent au poste de sécurité de l'aquarium national avec la ferme intention de trouver les caméras de surveillance en vue d'arrêter rapidement le meurtrier qui voulait du mal à Tony.

**« Mickaël Chedou ? NCIS ! Veuillez ouvrir la porte s'il vous plait ! »**

N'obtenant aucune réponse, les deux agents se décidèrent à forcer la porte.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un homme de taille moyenne, qui baignait dans une large flaque de sang.

**« Gibbs,** commença McGee après avoir composé un numéro, **on a un problème : Chedou est mort, apparemment d'une balle dans le cœur.**

**- J'arrive, **répondit le chef d'équipe avant de couper la communication.

**- Tony ? Regarde ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le mur…» **murmura McGee, la voix tremblante.

Sur le mur opposé aux deux agents, il était écrit «_DiNozzo, le match n'est jamais perdu._» Sur le mur d'un blanc immaculé, l'écriture était faite au pochoir avec du sang.

Les deux amis durent retenir un frisson d'horreur.

**«Alors ce n'était pas un accident…»** songea amèrement le plus âgé.

* * *

Moins de trois heures plus tard, l'équipe était de nouveau réunie dans l'open space. Toujours crispée. De plus en plus inquiète. Sans avoir trouvé de nouvelles pistes. Un nouveau corps en salle d'autopsie.

C'est alors que Ziva arriva. Surprise par le monde présent, elle soupçonna immédiatement un nouveau problème.

_«Et je dois partir dans moins de trois heures…»_ songea-t-elle désespérément.

De nouveau, elle fit quelque pas vers l'équipe, avant de se figer à la vue de l'écran où trônait une photo de la menace dont Tony était l'objet. D'une voix qu'elle espérait calme, elle demanda :

**« Eh, c'est quoi ça ?**

**- Un nouvel ami ! **répliqua Tony, mais sa tentative d'humour échoua lamentablement.

**- Sérieusement…»**

Gibbs expliqua alors à Ziva ce qui s'était passé. Derrière le patron, la jeune femme pouvait apercevoir Abby, qui se tordait nerveusement les mains, tandis que les deux autres agents fixaient l'écran, cherchant qui pouvait bien en vouloir à Tony.

L'Israélienne leva les yeux et fut surprise de voir le directeur accoudé à la rambarde, qui les observait. Elle détourna rapidement le regard.

Elle se contenta de graver dans son esprit les différents membres de sa famille en espérant les revoir rapidement, dans le même état.

La voix d'Abby la tira de ses rêveries :

**« Ziva ? Tu pars quand ?**

**- Dans…dans moins de trois heures.**

**- Déjà ?** murmura la gothique, étonnée.

**- Ouais**, souffla Ziva, les pensées accaparées par autre chose.

**- Ziva ? J'ai peur…promets-moi que tu reviendras entière…»**

Devant l'hésitation de cette dernière, la gothique ajouta un «**s'il te plaît» **suppliant.

**« Je…je vais essayer,** répondit l'Israélienne après une hésitation qui ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de chacune des personnes présentes.

**- Promets-le moi…**

**- Je ne peux pas Abby…je te promets d'être prudente mais…»**

La jeune israélienne ne put poursuivre sa phrase, une tornade noire lui tombant dans les bras pour un célèbre câlin d'Abby.

Ziva releva la tête quelques secondes plus tard, croisant le regard azur de son supérieur. Dans les yeux de Gibbs, la jeune femme put lire de l'affection, mais aussi une mise en garde : **« fais attention à toi, Ziva **».

L'échange visuel se poursuivit, chacun exprimant ses pensées de manière muette. Si Gibbs avait appris à lire dans les yeux de l'israélienne, cette dernière savait également déchiffrer le Gibbs. Une relation de confiance qui s'était construite autour de ça. Une confiance inébranlable entre eux, au-delà de tous les mensonges.

« **Faites attention à vous…tous **» répondit Ziva.

Détournant le regard pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, elle regarda le reste de l'équipe.

McGee d'abord, derrière son écran puis Tony.

Tony qui semblait soudain un peu perdu. Ziva en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il prit la parole d'une voix peu assurée, beaucoup moins enjouée que d'habitude.

**« Fais vraiment attention, Ziva. »**

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

**« C'est toi le plus menacé ici ! Mais oui, je ferai attention. »**

Attrapant sa valise, elle tourna les talons.

Sans se retourner, elle monta dans l'ascenseur et, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que la porte était fermée, Ziva s'autorisa à s'appuyer contre la paroi en métal et à clore les yeux, juste quelques secondes.

Dans combien de temps reverrait-elle ces bureaux ? Personne ne pouvait le dire…

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à mettre sa valise dans son coffre, elle vit Tony arriver en courant vers elle.

« **Tony ?**

**- Ouais, Gibbs m'a dit de t'accompagner pour que ta voiture ne reste pas au parking pendant tout le temps où tu seras à Paris.**

**- Ok.»**

Le trajet s'effectua en silence. Aucun n'avait envie de parler ils étaient tous deux accaparés par leurs pensées.

Déjà l'aéroport se profilait à l'horizon. Déjà le départ s'annonçait. Déjà le vide envahissait l'esprit des deux agents. Déjà le panneau d'affichage indiquait le vol à destination de Paris.

Se retrouvant devant l'enregistrement des bagages, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Les regards liés, les regards anxieux.

Ils se rapprochèrent, se retrouvant dans les bras de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Juste le temps d'une brève étreinte, une étreinte apaisante, rassurante.

Puis Ziva s'éloigna de lui. Elle esquissa un sourire.

Ensuite elle se retourna, poursuivant son chemin vers Paris, laissant un Tony rêveur derrière elle.

Tous deux espéraient que ce n'était qu'un «_au revoir_».

* * *

_Dans ce chapitre donc, des réponses... Et de nouvelles questions! ;)_

_Un avis? _


	5. Le présent est indéfini

_Hey ! ^^_

_Déjà merci pour vos reviews! :)_

_Fandebones : Merci!_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Merci ^^, la voici ! :)_

_Gwenetsi : euuuuh... non, pas aussi fou, quoique... ^^ _

_Miryam : Et voilà la suite! :) (tardive, il fallait que je réponde à l'une de tes questions...^^ )_

_Skye : 2 reviews! Merci! Bah oui, mais Heat ça n'allait pas pour le titre! ;) Callen, Kensie ? On est pas à LA ici! ;) _

_PBG : Je ne promettrai rien.. ;) Toi non plus, tu ne vois pas Tony parler chinois! Comme ça on est deux! ;)_

_Sinon, j'en profite pour passer un petit CDGR! Parce que, le nombre de lecteurs est constant mais les revieweurs sont moins nombreux! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Même si ça ne vous plait plus, laissez une review! :D _

_Bref, bonne lecture! ;)_

_Et merci à Fandebones pour sa relecture! _

* * *

_**"Le présent est indéfini, le futur n'a de réalité qu'en tant qu'espoir présent , le passé n'a de réalité qu'en tant que souvenir présent"*** _

Alors maintenant elle était _vraiment_ partie.

Partie alors que Tony avait été menacé. Deux fois.

Partie alors qu'elle savait qu'il y aurait un problème. Elle l'aurait juré.

Ziva David faisait confiance à son instinct. Et son fameux instinct lui criait justement que quelque chose se tramait. Mais, malgré cela, tentant d'oublier ce mauvais pressentiment, elle était partie.

Partie alors que Gibbs avait, lui aussi, ressenti ce mauvais présage.

Bref, elle était partie. Elle s'était envolée. Vers Paris.

Dans l'avion, entre Washington et Paris, la jeune femme n'avait fait que dormir, devinant que probablement elle dormirait peu dans les jours suivants.

* * *

**Washington DC**

Dans les locaux du N.C.I.S., tout le monde bouillait. Il fallait absolument trouver la personne qui menaçait Tony. Et accessoirement le tueur de deux personnes.

Alors qu'elle n'était partie que depuis quelques heures, l'absence de Ziva se faisait déjà sentir.

Vance avait évidemment proposé un remplaçant à Gibbs, qui avait refusé. Quoi de plus normal alors qu'on lui retirait _ses_ agents ?

Chacun travaillait dans son coin, cherchant presque désespérément un indice, une preuve.

Seuls deux choses reliaient les deux meurtres. Trois, si on comptait l'endroit : les deux morts étaient ou avaient été des marines et, sur les deux scènes de crimes, DiNozzo avait été menacé par le meurtrier. C'était peu…

Les deux modes opératoires étaient différents. Une balle dans le cœur pour l'un, un coup de couteau pour l'autre.

D'après l'analyse balistique d'Abby, la balle était du 9mm tirée d'un Sig Sauer P250. Et, les P250, c'était courant, trop courant pour pouvoir en tirer quelque chose.

Ils n'avaient que ça.

Et puis chacun s'inquiétait pour Ziva. La savoir loin d'eux ne les rassurait pas, surtout avec une infiltration aussi dangereuse et pour une durée indéterminée.

Trop de choses se passaient en même temps dans le monde du N.C.I.S.

Tony menacé et secoué, même s'il refusait de l'admettre et Ziva partie.

Seul Vance paraissait confiant du haut de son bureau, comme s'il connaissait déjà la suite de l'enquête. Comme s'il se moquait de ses agents.

* * *

**Paris**

Il était aux environs de 22h15 heure locale quand Ziva arriva à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Un ensemble de sentiments, tous contradictoires, lui enfumaient l'esprit. Ainsi qu'une multitude de questions dans la tête.

Pourquoi elle ?

Pourquoi seule ?

Pourquoi Paris ?

Pourquoi les triades chinoises ?

Que signifiait cette infiltration ?

Manifestement, elle devait attendre le lendemain et son rendez vous avec le G.I.G.N., pour avoir quelques réponses…

Ziva savait que le N.C.I.S. avait ordonné l'effacement de toutes les données la concernant, y compris son nom. Maintenant, Ziva David avait disparu de tous les dossiers de renseignements pour laisser place à Ziva Benat. Elle était censée vivre en France depuis peu de temps et gagner sa vie en organisant une multitude de trafics : du «simple» trafic de drogue jusqu'au trafic d'armes, en passant par les hauts dirigeants corrompus. Bref, une femme _très fréquentable._

Ziva savait également que son lieu de séjour était un petit hôtel miteux de Belleville. Pas forcément recommandable, mais au vu des personnes qu'elle allait fréquenter durant son séjour, on ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Toujours ses questions à l'esprit, la jeune femme surgit au détour d'une petite rue miteuse. Se plantant devant le numéro 14, Ziva observa la façade de son futur logement. _Ok…_ soupira-t-elle, _ça ne fait pas partie du type d'hôtel qu'on recommande aux touristes…_

Le crépi était sale, grisâtre. Les lettres qui avaient jadis formé une enseigne lumineuse étaient cassées et à moitié éclairées.

Passant outre l'apparence, Ziva poussa la porte d'entrée et se présenta en quelques mots. Obtenant rapidement ses clefs, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

L'extérieur était à l'image de l'intérieur. Une seule pièce, un lit mal fait, une petite kitchenette sale, une table qui ferait office de bureau. Sur le côté, une porte menant à une salle de bain toute aussi négligée. L'odeur du tabac froid semblait avoir imprégné les murs.

Ziva se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit avant de décider d'attraper son ordinateur portable, pour envoyer un petit mail à l'équipe. Enfin à Abby, mais cela reviendrait au même : Abby le lirait à McGee, alors que Tony serait là Gibbs l'aurait entendu et le dirait à Ducky et Palmer, à moins que ce soit Abby qui en informe le légiste. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à sa famille.

Fermant les yeux, elle les visualisa tous ensemble. Puis elle revit les derniers moments qu'elle avait passés avec eux la veille, leur air préoccupé et inquiet à la voir partir loin et seule. _«Je reviendrai vite, je vous le promets»_ souffla-t-elle.

Ziva laissa ses mains voler sur les touches de son clavier avant de se relire.

«_A.,_

_Ça va…la ligne d'arrivée a été franchie, je suis arrivée en tête ! Jusqu'ici tout va bien…_

_Prends soin de toi et des autres,_

_À bientôt,_

_Ziva_»

L'Israélienne espérait de tout cœur que la jeune gothique saurait lire entre les lignes…elle ne pouvait pas être plus explicite dans ses explications la communication n'allait pas être simple, mais Ziva ne voulait en aucun cas risquer de se faire repérer.

La métaphore de la course pour le voyage…la victoire pour dire que tout allait bien.

_Jusqu'ici tout va bien…_

«_Jusqu'à quand pourrai-je écrire ça ?_» songea la belle Israélienne.

Ziva avait remarqué l'inquiétude d'Abby. Etait-ce pour elle, pour Tony ou un ensemble de choses ? Elle avait beau avoir demandé à Tony et McGee de faire encore plus attention à la laborantine qu'à l'accoutumée, elle n'était pas sûre de leur efficacité.

Pourtant ce n'était ni la première fois qu'elle partait en mission seule, ni la première fois que Tony était menacé.

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, Ziva décida de flâner un peu dans la capitale française, juste pour reprendre ses marques.

La jeune femme partit rapidement de sa chambre elle voulait être au calme. Respirer l'air pollué parisien, réfléchir, faire le vide dans sa tête, oublier tout ce qui la rattachait à cette ville si spéciale pour elle.

Ziva s'assit lentement sur le rebord de la berge, sous le pont Marie.

Sous les lumières de la capitale, la Seine semblait scintiller de mille reflets. Il faisait bon en ce dimanche soir.

Mais ce soir-là, ce lieu si souvent réputé pour son romantisme n'était que l'endroit où une jeune femme faisait tout pour ravaler ses larmes.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir ici. Elle le savait.

Mais pourtant, elle en ressentait le besoin. Comme un pèlerinage.

Les souvenirs ressurgissaient, les uns après les autres, comme sur une vieille pellicule photo.

Et dire que quelques années plus tôt, elles étaient là, ensemble. Pour Ziva, ça datait d'une éternité.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, ça ne datait que de dix ans.

_FLASHBACK_

_Deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient sur la même berge. _

_Ces deux jeunes femmes paraissaient totalement insouciantes. Deux étrangères en voyage, aurait songé n'importe quel passant._

_Mais ce n'était pas ça. _

_Enfin, pas tout-à-fait._

_L'une venait d'arriver. L'autre venait de remplir une mission pour le Mossad._

_Deux sœurs. _

_Elles étaient heureuses de se retrouver. La plus jeune souriait de toutes ses dents._

_C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Pouvoir rejoindre sa sœur à Paris._

_Elle ne remercierait probablement jamais assez ses parents pour ce magnifique seizième anniversaire._

_« Zi' ? souffla-t-elle. On peut aller voir la Tour Eiffel ?_

_- On ira Tali, on ira… sourit la plus âgée devant l'impatience de sa petite sœur. Mais profite de ce que tu as devant toi…»_

_Après un léger silence, elle ajouta :_

_" On ne sait jamais ce que demain nous réserve."_

_- Tu m'as l'air préoccupée, Zi'…qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien…profite…le reste n'a pas d'importance.»_

_Enserrant sa grande sœur de son bras, Tali murmura :_

_« Si tu savais comme je suis contente d'être là…avec toi, toute seule…c'est…j'aimerais que ce moment soit éternel…_

_- Il le sera si tu le gardes dans ton cœur._

_- Alors il le restera toujours, souffla Tali, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il le restera toujours » répéta-t-elle, plongeant son regard dans les yeux sombres de son aînée._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

« Oui, il le sera toujours » chuchota Ziva.

Les mains appuyées contre le rebord de la berge, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés, la mâchoire crispée, l'Israélienne se laissait – une fois n'est pas coutume – submerger par ses sentiments.

Tali lui manquait tellement. Elle s'était sentie si orpheline à sa disparition.

Ziva ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était restée prostrée là, dans la même position. Mais ce dont elle était consciente, c'était qu'elle en avait besoin.

* * *

**Washington DC**

Une tornade grise pénétra dans l'open space.

« On a quoi ?

- On essaye de voir qui peut m'en vouloir, Patron… répondit DiNozzo, las.

- Et il y a du monde, ajouta McGee.

- Réduisez vos recherches… meurtriers ou personnes ayant déclaré une arme.

- Déjà fait ! soupira McGee.

- Et ?

- Et on a une liste de 43 personnes patron !

- Cherchez mieux alors !

- Ok, Patron, on s'y remet !

- Non McGee, DiNozzo…allez vous reposer en salle de repos…je vous revois dans une heure…vous serez plus efficaces !

- Non, Boss…je reste. Il faut qu'on arrête ce fou, se défendit McGee.

- Moi aussi, répondit DiNozzo après un instant passé à regarder le bureau vide de sa collègue.

- Alors il faut qu'on réduise le nombre de suspects… ajouta le geek de l'équipe.

- Enlevez les femmes : le coup de couteau a été porté par un homme selon Ducky.

- Patron, il en reste 38…

- Ok. Cherchez pour Kobi…

- Ses comptes sont normaux, déclara McGee après quelques instants, les mettant sur l'écran plasma.

- Attends McGee, tous les 25 du mois il verse une somme sur son compte qui ne correspond ni à son salaire, ni un quelconque loyer, elle correspond à rien… regarde… remarqua DiNozzo.

- D'où peut venir cet argent ?

- C'est ce que vous allez découvrir ! répondit Gibbs.

- Il faut qu'on aille rendre visite à son équipe… songea Tony.

- Et qu'est ce que tu attends DiNozzo ?

- J'y vais patron !» répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement vers l'ascenseur, McGee sur les talons.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, DiNozzo et McGee se retrouvaient devant le chef de Kobi.

« Monsieur ? N.C.I.S., agents DiNozzo et McGee.

- Messieurs…je suis pressé…

- Le sergent Kobi est mort, annonça Tony.

- Pardon ? murmura l'interlocuteur, surpris.

- Vous avez très bien compris.

- Je…je ne comprends pas…comment ?

- Un coup de couteau dans le cœur au National Aquarium, répondit McGee.

- Je…que voulez vous ?

- L'adresse des marines de son unité. Savez-vous s'il avait des problèmes ?

- Non, pas à ma connaissance…on n'était pas très proches, mais c'était un bon marine.

- Bien, si on a d'autres questions on reviendra vous voir.

- Je… Bien sur…

.

Dès leur retour au N.C.I.S., les deux agents se mirent à téléphoner aux différents collègues du quartier maître. Ils furent coupés par Gibbs entrant dans la pièce :

« On a quoi ?

- J'ai parlé à un gars de son unité… commença McGee.

- Et ?

- Kobi était un amateur de poker…au moins deux fois par semaine il allait jouer.

- Ce qui explique les sommes d'argent qu'il déposait le 25 du mois, poursuivit DiNozzo.

- Et tu crois ça, Tony ? intervint Gibbs.

- Euh...bah oui, bredouilla-t-il.

- Écoute Tony : il gagne…par mois, sa paye est bien là…et il ne retire pas assez pour un joueur.

- Mais comment il fait, alors ? reprit McGee.

- Argent sale, McNaïf !

- Ce qu'il faut découvrir maintenant, c'est comment il avait son argent, répliqua le boss, et sur Chedou ?

- Chedou est un ancien marine. Il est parti dans le privé, il y a 3 ans. Je vais aller prévenir sa femme. Rien de particulier dans son dossier, poursuivit DiNozzo.

- Ok, McGee continuez à chercher !

- Bien patron ! »

* * *

_*le titre est une citation de Jorge Luis Borges_

_Voilà! Vous savez enfin pourquoi Ziva est si attachée à Paris... ^^_

_Un avis? _


	6. On n'élucide rien par des explications

_Hey tout le monde! ^^ comment ça va, pendant ce long week end ?_

_Je voulais poster hier, mais j'ai préféré profiter du rare soleil de la région parisienne... :)_

_Sinon, un grand merci à toute pour vos reviews :_

_Mandy : la suite maintenant! :)_

_Fandebones : merci! :) _

_LittleAstraunaut : t'as passé un bon WE au moins? ;) la suite, donc... ^^ (parce que si tu deviens dangereuse, il y aura peut être plus de suite! :P) _

_Mariie : t'es de retour avec 3 reviews! Ouais! ;) Merci! :)_

_Skye : merci! :) tu vas comprendre beaucoup de choses dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui! :)_

_Claire : contente de te revoir! ;) et oui, nouvelles de Ziva aujourd'hui! _

_Miryam : la suite! ;) (j'avais dit aujourd'hui : mission accomplie! ;) )_

_Ncistivafic : de retour? ^^ (la suite du chapitre que tu as commenté est déjà postée! ;) ) mais là c'est la suite-suite! :D_

_Bref, merci pour ces reviews, aujourd'hui un chapitre court mais avec bien des réponses sur la mission de Ziva! :)_

_Merci à fandebones pour sa relecture, et bonne lecture! _

* * *

**" On n'élucide rien par des explications " ***

**France**

Ziva se dirigeait vers le quartier général du G.I.G.N., se demandant ce qui l'attendait.

Déambulant presque au hasard dans les rues de Versailles – elle avait une parfaite confiance en son sens de l'orientation – elle finit par tomber devant un panneau indiquant :

« Quartier de Satory »

« _Bien_, songea-t-elle,_ on va enfin répondre à certaines de mes questions ! _»

Ainsi elle poussa la porte. Échangeant quelques mots avec la secrétaire, elle se retrouva devant un bureau blanc, sobre. Un homme, qu'elle devina être le responsable de son infiltration, lui faisait face.

« Ziva David, N.C.I.S.

- Thomas Frausto, responsable des Forces d'Observations et de Recherches» répondit aussitôt l'homme brun.

Ziva ne s'était jamais figuré son futur patron de la sorte. L'homme était âgé de 35 ans tout au plus, les cheveux bruns et courts avec le teint hâlé de quelqu'un qui passait une grande partie de son temps à s'entraîner en extérieur. Il avait une carrure d'athlète cachée derrière son uniforme militaire. Bref, Thomas Frausto ne ressemblait en rien au Directeur Vance.

Le regard du commandant était sombre mais avenant, une lueur joviale brillait même au fond de sa rétine. Oh oui, l'homme était infiniment plus charismatique que le Directeur Vance.

L'homme présent en face de Ziva s'était, lui aussi, livré à une analyse de la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver dans son bureau. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il reprit la parole :

« Vous n'êtes pas le type de l'agent du N.C.I.S., vous avez un comportement beaucoup trop militaire pour n'avoir reçu «qu'une» formation d'enquêtrice…

- Exact, sourit Ziva, néanmoins étonnée que l'homme l'ait si vite remarqué, j'ai été formée par l'armée israélienne et le Mossad.

- Vous êtes israélienne ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

- Vous savez que c'est grâce à Israël que le G.I.G.N. – enfin son ancêtre – a été créé ? En fait, un détachement de la Gendarmerie Nationale a été créé suite à la prise d'otage de certains athlètes israéliens aux Jeux Olympiques de 1972, en Allemagne.

- Je ne savais pas…

- Et donc vous avez été formée par le Mossad…»

Après une légère hésitation, Frausto poursuivit :

« Ils ne sont pas simples au Mossad. On a bossé avec eux sur une enquête en commun…nos méthodes sont…comment dire…_très différentes_…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas » répondit Ziva en riant. Elle imaginait parfaitement Malachi avec les différentes règles des Forces d'Observations et de Recherches...

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Ziva reprit :

« J'espère que vous allez me briefer correctement…parce que je ne peux pas dire la même chose de mon directeur…

- On va essayer, sourit le commandant, vous n'avez pas l'air de bien vous entendre avec votre directeur…

- Humm…c'est compliqué» avoua Ziva. Repensant au regard supérieur de Vance lorsqu'elle avait quitté ses collègues, elle ajouta :

« Très compliqué.

- Ok…bon, il vous a parlé des triades chinoises ?

- Oui.

- Bien, donc ces triades sont implantées partout dans le monde, y compris à Paris, en dépit de ce que les médias veulent nous faire croire…

- Ok, mais quel est le lien entre vous et eux ?

- J'y viens.»

Malgré lui, Frausto ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'impatience de la jeune femme. Il se surprit à penser que ce serait une bonne recrue pour le G.I.G.N.

« Donc, en France, deux triades sont bien implantées : les San Yee On et les 14K. Les San Yee On sont également très présents aux États-Unis, notamment dans le trafic d'armes. Ainsi, le fait qu'il n'y ait que deux triades en France donne lieu à de nombreux échanges…dont des armes, comme c'est le cas pour vous.

- D'accord, acquiesça Ziva, mais pourquoi faire appel à moi ? Je veux dire, les FOR ont à leur disposition des femmes capables de faire le boulot, non ?

- Exact, il y en a quatre…dont deux «disponibles». Mais là où vous êtes directement concernée, c'est que les armes qui vont être échangées sont des armes qui proviennent d'un stock volé à la Navy.

- Ok, reprit Ziva qui commençait à y voir un peu plus clair. Donc, si je comprends bien, la Navy m'envoie sur le lieu de l'échange afin d'empêcher une fuite médiatique à propos du fait qu'un stock d'armes a été détourné…ce qui diminuerait la confiance des autres pays en l'armée américaine.

- Voilà. Vous serez donc l'intermédiaire entre les deux groupes. Vous devez définir avec eux le lieu, la date et l'heure de l'échange afin qu'on leur tombe dessus pour récupérer armes et trafiquants.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi demander une femme experte en explosifs pour servir d'intermédiaire ?

- On n'en a aucune idée. Peut-être juste pour faire une sélection…les triades ne sont pas des groupes qui manient beaucoup les explosifs.

- Justement… Pourquoi ?

- Les triades chinoises sont d'abord basées sur la discrétion. Si vous avez des informations, vous nous les transmettez.

- Ok… Ca parait presque simple comme ça… sourit Ziva. Quelle est la monnaie d'échange entre les deux triades ? Dollar ? Euro ? Dollar de Hong Kong ? Yuan ?

- À vrai dire, on n'en a aucune idée…

- Ok, répéta la jeune femme.

- Vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Oui, deux… La première : comment je vous contacte ?

- Par votre voisine à l'hôtel. C'est l'une des quatre femmes appartenant aux FOR. Elle est en mission sur une autre enquête, mais ce n'est pas une infiltration. Elle est donc libre de ses mouvements. Elle s'appelle Agathe Graffon. Vous vous mettrez d'accord pour les rendez-vous. Elle vous attend ce soir.»

Ziva hocha la tête et posa sa seconde question.

« Après la mission, on me rapatrie directement ?

- Oui, mais vous passez d'abord par ici pour un bref topo…le compte-rendu, on pourra le faire par visioconférence.

- Ok…

- Dernière chose, et très importante : vous rentrez en contact avec les 14K dans trois jours et avec les San Yee On dans deux jours. Les deux par téléphone, dit-il en lui tendant un téléphone portable, d'ici là, vous pouvez jouer la touriste…

- Je connais Paris…je vais me mettre dans le bain de l'infiltration…ce sera sans doute plus utile…

- Ce n'est pas faux, répondit Frausto tout en pensant que la jeune femme serait une _excellente _recrue. Les triades sont évidemment implantées dans le quartier chinois.

- Oui, une petite revisite du XIIIème s'impose, dit Ziva en se levant.

- Bien, répliqua le commandant se levant à son tour. Bon courage, et revenez-en aussi bonne forme, David.

- On va essayer, rétorqua l'Israélienne, se souvenant des paroles du commandant au début de l'entretien.

- Essayez de faire mieux que d'essayer…les triades sont dangereuses…ils n'ont peur d'aucune loi…

- Je sais. Moi non plus. Surtout pas de la leur. »

Une légère lueur apparut dans les yeux de Ziva, ce que Thomas Frausto ne manqua pas de remarquer. Une lueur de justice et de détermination. Une lueur que le commandant aimerait voir dans le regard de chacun de ses hommes.

Ouvrant la porte, elle se retourna vers son responsable :

« Vous êtes meilleur en briefing que mon directeur » sourit Ziva.

Maintenant, elle était mise au parfum. Ca n'allait pas être facile. Surtout avec le reste de l'équipe en danger sur un autre continent.

* * *

_* citation de Michèle Manceaux _

_Alors? Ces explications vous conviennent-elles? ;)_


	7. L'amitié est comme la lame d'un couteau

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! ^^ J'en ai jamais eu autant d'un coup! :)_

_mikado : whoa! 6 reviews! Merci! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira! :)_

_Kendy92 : Contente que tu me lises même si la fic n'est pas "complete" :D et puis merci pour la mise en favori et en suivi ! ;) _

_Miryam : Merci la spécialiste de la double review! ;) J'espère que tu seras aussi enthousiaste pour la suite! :D_

_LittleAstronaut : ^^ tu peux l'être, j'aime bien me battre! ;) mais en tout cas, je ne promet rien : s'il ne se passe rien, ce n'est pas drôle! ;) _

_Skye : pour les triades, j'expliquerai! ;)_

_DiNozzo-NCIS : ^^ la suite maintenant! :D_

_fandebones : c'est vrai... Je t'envoie la suite! :)_

_mariie : oh oui, l'enquête va évoluer! ;)_

_ncistivafic : merci pour les deux reviews! ;) et la suite maintenant :D_

_Gwen : merci pour les reviews! :) NCIS et Paris aujourd'hui! (on voit tout le monde, personne n'est jaloux comme ça! ;) )_

_Voilà, sur ce bonne lecture! et merci à fandebones pour la relecture! :)_

* * *

_" L'amitié c'est comme la lame d'un couteau, c'est en se retournant qu'elle blesse son maître " _

_Proverbe Mbédé_

* * *

La jeune Israélienne lisait depuis moins de dix minutes lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Ce fut donc en grognant que Ziva se leva pour faire face à son visiteur inattendu.

Enfin, plutôt visiteuse dans le cas présent.

« Ziva ? demanda la visiteuse.

- Oui.

- Je suis Agathe Graffon. »

Ziva observa méticuleusement la femme qui lui faisait face. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient être plus ou moins du même âge. Aux alentours du mètre soixante, quoique trapue, Agathe Graffon faisait partie des gens qui, en dépit de leur taille, imposaient le respect. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient retenus par une queue de cheval haute.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un long regard, chacune jaugeant l'autre, cherchant la moindre faille, les yeux chocolat de l'Israélienne contre les yeux océan de la Française. Finalement, les deux femmes se sourirent.

La Française tendit sa main pour une poignée de main symbolique.

« J'ai réussi l'examen ? demanda Ziva en souriant.

- On va dire ça… répondit Agathe en lui rendant son sourire. Ça te dit un café pour discuter un peu ?

- On y va Agathe ! répondit l'Américaine avec entrain.

- Appelle-moi « Ag ». Et oui, on y va.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises dans un des cafés du boulevard de Ménilmontant.

De loin, n'importe quel observateur aurait pensé avoir affaire à deux amies qui se retrouvaient. Mais de près, le ton de la conversation était autrement plus solennel.

« Alors c'est toi l'infiltrée ? demanda Agathe.

- Ouais… souffla Ziva.

- Ce n'est franchement pas le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient te faire à la Navy…l'infiltration que tu dois faire n'est pas simple et les gars des triades ne se posent aucune question.

- Mmmh…c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre lorsque j'ai été briefée…mais je n'ai pas peur d'eux.

- Non, de toute façon il ne faut pas. Mais par contre il faut faire attention.

- Comme dans toute infiltration, ajouta Ziva.

- Exact, sourit la Française. Ce n'est pas ta première infiltration à ce que je vois !

- Eh non, je ne suis pas née de la dernière averse !

- De la dernière pluie.

- Quoi ? demanda Ziva en fronçant des sourcils.

- On dit de la dernière pluie, pas de la dernière averse.

- Ahh…ne commence pas à faire comme mon collègue !

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

- Il reprend toutes mes expressions… répondit Ziva, souriant en pensant à Tony.

- Vous vous entendez bien ?

- C'est…c'est mon partenaire. Un ami aussi » répondit Ziva après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Voyant que l'Américaine ne s'étendrait pas sur ce sujet, la française reprit :

« Ok. Pour en revenir à la mission, il faut que tu paraisses sûre de toi mais désinvolte. Les gars des triades n'aiment pas quand quelqu'un d'extérieur vient les voir, surtout s'ils ont l'impression que tu cherches quelque chose.

- Ce que je vais faire, en fait.

- Ouais…il faut juste que tu les persuades que tu es uniquement la pour faire ton boulot sans te soucier de leurs activités.

- Ok. Tu as déjà bossé avec eux ?

- Ouais. Deux fois. À chaque fois ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Mais ce n'était pas un trafic aussi important que toi, c'était uniquement de l'information.

- Je vois…mais ils fonctionnent comment ? Je veux dire armes lourdes, explosifs, attentats ?

- Normalement attentats non…le reste, ça varie selon le groupe et la position du gars dans le groupe…

- Je me demande pourquoi ils veulent quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse en explosifs…

- Peut-être parce qu'ils sont sur un projet à grande échelle, ce que je n'espère pas…je veux dire, Paris a tout de même bien résisté à la vague d'attentats islamistes qui ont suivi le 11 septembre…on a été touchés avant. J'espère que ce n'est pas l'annonce d'une nouvelle guerre terroriste.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Ziva.

- Sinon, pour me joindre…on va éviter de fonctionner comme des coéquipières, sinon les triades vont se poser des questions. On va dire que tous les soirs, ou tous les deux soirs, tu me fais un briefe de ta journée. Si tu as un mauvais pressentiment sur le lendemain, tu me préviens. Si tu ne viens pas et que tu ne réapparais pas dans les douze heures qui suivent, je t'envoie le G.I.G.N.…

- Ok, ça me semble clair… répondit Ziva en hochant légèrement la tête.

- Au fait, mon numéro, dit la Française, griffonnant dix chiffres sur une serviette.

- Merci. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent simultanément. Après ces quelques mots, il fallait rentrer pour de bon dans la phase d'infiltration.

* * *

Washington DC

Les trois agents se trouvaient dans l'open space ils trouvaient des liens entre les victimes et Tony.

« J'ai vu un autre partenaire de jeu de Kobi, commença McGee.

- Et ? s'impatienta Gibbs.

- Et…euh…il disait qu'il ne comprenait pas, que Kobi avait toujours plein d'argent sur lui.

- Mais comment gagnait-il cet argent ? s'énerva DiNozzo.

- C'est ce qu'on va découvrir…McGee, cherchez d'où provient cet argent du 25.

- Oui, patron.

- DiNozzo…

- Je contacte tous les autres gars de son unité, c'est comme si…»

Tony fut interrompu par le téléphone de Gibbs, qui, en raccrochant, interpella les deux agents présents :

« DiNozzo ! McGee ! Un Marin mort ! On reprendra les recherches plus tard! »

Les trois agents se dirigèrent rapidement vers le groupe d'hommes qui se trouvait devant un vieux gymnase abandonné. Les agents passant sous le ruban de sécurité en montrant leur insigne, Gibbs demanda au lieutenant de police présent :

« Qu'est ce que vous savez ?

- C'est un réserviste de la Navy. Remi Chriler. On n'a pas touché au corps à partir du moment où on a su que c'était un marine. Il a pris une balle dans la nuque. On l'a attaqué par derrière.

- Ok, on se charge de la scène de crime.

- Bien, ajouta le lieutenant.

- DiNozzo : photos ! McGee : témoins, caméras…

- Bien, Patron ! »

L'équipe pénétra donc dans le gymnase. Mais à peine DiNozzo avait-il jeté un coup d'œil sur le corps que le légiste venait de découvrir qu'il se retourna brusquement vers Gibbs, paniqué.

« Je…patron…

- DiNozzo, tu sors !

- Mais Patron ! Je…

- Dans la voiture !

- Bien Patron…» répondit Tony à contrecœur.

Il se retourna uniquement pour demander :

« Pourquoi me cherche-t-il comme ça ?

- On va l'attraper.

- Gibbs ! Il tue des gens innocents pour m'atteindre !

- Innocents ? Ça tu n'en sais rien. Va t'asseoir dans la voiture DiNozzo, repose-toi. »

Puis Gibbs rentra de nouveau dans le gymnase, se demandant qui en voulait tellement à son agent. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le corps meurtri du jeune marine. Sur sa poitrine avait été écrit « _Je suis dans ton passé, ton présent et ton futur, DiNozzo_».

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire Ducky ?

- Jethro, fais attention à Anthony. Il n'est vraiment pas bien, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il vit comme s'il avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Il panique, même s'il refuse de le montrer.

- Ducky, je parlais de notre marine mort…

- Ah…alors il est mort d'une balle dans la nuque il y a environ cinq heures. Les…blessures ont été faites _post mortem_ par un couteau, du type « couteau de survie ». Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus avant l'autopsie.

- Ok…

- Mais Jethro…surveille Anthony.

- Je le ferai, Duck'. Il faut qu'on attrape ce meurtrier.»

Une fois les photos prises, les trois agents revinrent vers le bâtiment du N.C.I.S. L'ambiance était lourde, très lourde, dans la voiture. Personne n'avait le cœur à commenter la conduite brusque de Gibbs.

Un jeune homme était mort uniquement pour servir de néfaste messager à Tony, enfin c'était ce qui semblait à l'équipe…

Alors que l'équipe cherchait le rapport entre le marine et DiNozzo, entre DiNozzo et celui qui le menaçait, entre l'argent de Kobi et sa mort, entre son amour du poker et les sommes qu'il manipulait, McGee prit la parole :

« Patron, j'ai une piste. »

Et cette piste fit trembler de rage le chef d'équipe.

Alors comme ça, Vance les avaient trahis. Eux. Son équipe. La meilleure équipe de l'agence. DiNozzo, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Ziva et lui. Il leur avait menti.

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! _

_Alors ?_


	8. La lutte se fait dans l'ombre

_Hey tout le monde ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews ! :)_

_Et merci à Kendy92, parce que malgré le fait que j'ai écrit un chapitre hier, j'ai oublié de publier… :/ En faite si... J'ai voulu le publier de mon téléphone et la mise en page était si... horrible que j'ai préféré attendre un peu... ^^  
_

_Fandebones : je t'envoie la suite aujourd'hui ou demain… Je vais peut-être relire le chapitre avant… ^^_

_Grandeprtresse : merci pour la review et pour le compliment ! Je publie la suite ! :)_

_PBG : t'es de retour ! Merci pour toutes ses reviews ! Et merci pour le « j'aime cette fic ! » :D_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Ahh est-ce Vance ? ^^ _

_Mikado : Merci ! _

_LittleAstronaut : ^^ ça va tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchante ! ) Voilà la suite… ^^_

_Gwen : Je remède à l'AIPM ! Mais par contre je ne te promets rien pour ce chapitre-ci… ^^ Je te rassure tout de suite : pas de bashing ! )_

_Miryam : Tu pars loin, je te l'accorde… Mais je crois que je suis pire que toi… ^^ Je poste la suite déjà… et j'attends tes pronos… :D_

_Kendy : Merci pour le rappel à l'ordre déjà… ^^ Et voilà la suite ! )_

_MissoulaNcis42 : Merci pour la review et pour les compliments ! :D voilà la suite, en tout cas ! : )_

_Skye : Tu sais quoi ? Ta review m'a bien fait rire ! :) et puis, je comprend ta flemme : je connais aussi ! ) et donc : voilà la suite ! :D_

_Mariie : ^^ voilà la suite! ;)  
_

_Merci à fandebones pour sa précieuse relecture, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**«La lutte se fait dans l'ombre afin que la lumière brille enfin»***

Paris

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand saut. Le très grand saut même.

Aujourd'hui, Ziva David, agent du N.C.I.S. à Washington, devenait Ziva Benat, intermédiaire dans de multiples trafics. Elle passait d'israélo-américaine à israélienne. Elle passait de fréquentable à non fréquentable.

« Que ne ferait-on pas pour son pays » songea-t-elle en souriant.

Elle espérait que le chinois appris depuis quelques jours pourrait être utile. Quoique le G.I.G.N. l'avait parfaitement mis au courant que les Triades savaient qu'elle ne parlait pas un mot de mandarin.

Mais dans une infiltration, toutes les infos sont bonnes à prendre. Ça, elle le savait. « Je ne suis pas née de la _dernière pluie_ » pensa-t-elle en repensant à la jeune Française qui lui semblait bien sympathique.

Mais en infiltration, plus encore qu'ailleurs, il ne fallait créer aucun lien. Parce que chaque lien était potentiellement un traître.

Une partie d'elle, pourtant, se disait qu'Agathe Graffon était le même type de personne qu'elle. Seule, comme l'avaient confirmé ses recherches, avec pour seule famille le G.I.G.N. De plus, elle parcourait la France, l'Europe et même le monde, à la recherche de la moindre information pouvant aider et sauver son pays. Probablement dotée d'un état d'esprit irréprochable.

Oui, mais Ziva se devait de conclure la mission entière, en vie, et de rentrer le plus rapidement possible à Washington. Parce que sa famille était en danger, et qu'elle savait lutter contre le danger.

La sonnerie du téléphone donné par Frausto retentit, sortant Ziva de ses pensées.

Portant l'appareil à son oreille, elle attendit quelques secondes que son interlocuteur prenne la parole.

« Benat ? demanda alors la voix, probablement trafiquée par un ordinateur étant donné le son qu'elle avait.

- Ouais, souffla Ziva.

- Ok, on va faire simple, rendez-vous devant le parc de Choisy à deux heures. On te recontacte quand tu y seras.

- J'y serai.

- Et pas de connerie. Sinon, on te descend.

- Je connais mon boulot.

- Bien, tant mieux. »

Elle raccrocha. Elle était rentrée dans le système. Elle avait déjà un rendez vous avec les 14K.

* * *

Washington DC

Gibbs entra dans le bureau du directeur alors que celui-ci était au téléphone.

Le regard du chef d'équipe ne présageait rien de bon. Une colère aussi glaciale que ses yeux l'avait submergé.

Le directeur raccrocha en apercevant Gibbs.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que des armes avaient été volées dans l'unité de Kobi ?

- Vous savez Gibbs, en tant que directeur d'une agence fédérale, je ne peux pas vous dire tout ce que je sais…

- Certes ! tempêta Gibbs. Mais tout de même, cette information aurait pu faire progresser notre enquête !

- Je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous en faire part, agent Gibbs.

- Et elles sont où ces armes ? On ne peut pas les laisser aux mains d'ennemis!

- Je m'en occupe.

- Vous saviez donc que Kobi était trafiquant d'armes, donc qu'il avait probablement été tué à cause de ses activités…

- Oui, le coupa Vance.

- Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- J'espérais que vous remonteriez jusqu'aux responsables.

- Vous vouliez nous utiliser, murmura Gibbs en posant ses mains sur le bureau du Directeur, le fixant de ses yeux azur.

- Non, pas exactement… je fais juste mon travail.

- En omettant de nous communiquer certaines informations ! Et vous aviez prévu que DiNozzo soit personnellement impliqué dans cette enquête ?

- Non, et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre, admit le Directeur Vance.

- Et Ziva ? Pourquoi l'avoir envoyée à l'autre bout du monde ?

- Pour le bien du pays.

- Le bien du pays ? On a besoin d'elle ici !

- Je peux vous proposer une remplaçante…

- On a besoin de Ziva, pas d'une remplaçante.

- Alors vous attendrez la fin de sa mission. Et vous devez découvrir qui est derrière tout ça. »

* * *

Paris

Ziva marchait tranquillement dans la nuit sombre jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Sa démarche donnait l'impression de connaître parfaitement le quartier.

Elle s'appuya contre les rambardes du parc de Choisy, mastiquant négligemment son chewing-gum. « Je déteste avoir un chewing-gum dans la bouche » songea-t-elle, mais Ziva savait parfaitement que cela donnait l'impression de parler à quelqu'un de nonchalant.

Son téléphone sonna rapidement.

La même voix que quelques heures auparavant prit la parole.

La jeune femme se laissa guider au travers des différentes rues avant d'atterrir devant un gymnase douteux.

Comme la voix l'indiquait, elle poussa la porte, sur ses gardes.

Un homme entre deux âges se dressa devant elle.

« Benat ? » demanda-t-il avec un fort accent chinois.

Ziva se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Je prends tes armes, je te les rendrai en sortant. »

Toujours en silence, il prit les deux armes que lui tendait Ziva, qui observait les lieux.

Ils se trouvaient dans l'entrée du gymnase, une espèce de petit couloir mal éclairé et large de deux mètres maximum. Au fond de celui-ci se trouvait une porte fermée. _Sans doute l'entrée du lieu de réunion_, songea la jeune femme.

L'homme l'amena jusqu'à la porte puis frappa quatre coups distincts.

Un homme répondit immédiatement en chinois « jinru » (NdA : entrer)

Alors la porte fut poussée.

Devant elle se trouvait un groupe de cinq hommes qui lui faisait face.

Tous assis dans une position de respect, dans un silence pesant.

Ziva fut à nouveau interpellée par l'homme au centre de la pièce :

« Alors vous êtes l'intermédiaire ?

- Ouais.

- Et quand est ce qu'on fait l'échange ? On a les armes, on ne veut pas risquer de se faire prendre...

- Je vois les San Yee On dans la journée.

- Et après ? Combien de temps ? interrogea l'un des hommes.

- Peu après, normalement…

- Y a pas de « normalement » ici ! Ca se fait ou pas, c'est tout ! répondit l'homme sur le côté gauche.

- Je sais, pour moi non plus. J'ai pas cinq cents ans pour faire un simple échange !

- T'as pas intérêt à nous faire faux bond ! Tu sais comment finissent les traîtres ici ? Ils sont torturés, tués et jetés dans la Seine !

- Sympathique, répondit ironiquement Ziva.

- Donc pas de mouvement suspect !

- Vous pensez sérieusement que je travaillerais depuis aussi longtemps si je trahissais chaque personne avec qui j'organisais un échange ?

- Non, on vérifie juste. Il paraît que tu sais manier les explosifs ?

- C'est exact.

- J'espère que c'est vrai…

- Ça l'est.

- Ok, on vérifiera ça plus tard…t'auras qu'un essai !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

- Bien, tu peux partir.

- Je vous recontacte comment quand j'ai du nouveau ? »

L'homme au centre se retourna vers ses collègues. Il murmura quelques mots en chinois, puis donna un numéro de téléphone à Ziva.

Cette dernière s'éloigna. Elle avait la confiance des 14K, il lui fallait celle des San Yee On.

Finalement, cette mission serait peut être plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

* * *

Washington DC

Lorsque Gibbs descendit en sortant du bureau de Vance, DiNozzo prit la parole :

« Patron, maintenant on sait d'où vient l'argent de Kobi...

- C'était un trafiquant d'armes. Il a volé un stock d'armes à la Navy, et les a probablement revendues, déclara Gibbs.

- Mais ça ne dit pas qui l'a mis sur la table de Ducky ! répondit McGee.

- Soit il s'est fait prendre par un gars, soit il a des complices qui l'ont tué, soit on a appris qu'il avait gagné un joli pactole, soit il me sert de messager, répliqua Tony sur un ton sombre.

- Ça serait quand même une belle coïncidence…et on ne croit pas aux coïncidences, fit McGee.

- On a quoi sur Chriler ?

- Rien, vraiment rien…pas de dossier, pas d'ennemi connu, pas d'antécédents, que des bons rapports… Rien, répondit McGee.

- Il faut chercher, il y a forcément quelque chose.

- Non, il sert de messager, reprit Tony. Il est mort à cause de moi !

- Non, il y a des fous partout DiNozzo. Rentrez chez vous dormir un peu, ajouta Gibbs, vous serez plus efficaces demain.

Ok, Patron. »

Les deux plus jeunes agents sortirent ensemble du bâtiment.

Puis, sur une proposition de Tony, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre, « pour se changer les idées » avait-il dit.

Les deux hommes marchaient dans la rue, bien calme vue l'heure tardive.

Mais un coup de feu retentit subitement, suivi d'un cri de douleur de l'Italien qui s'effondra.

«Tony !» hurla McGee

Mais Tony ne répondait pas. Le liquide rouge, symbole de vie, s'évadait rapidement, trop rapidement sur le sol, pendant que McGee appelait désespérément une ambulance. Anthony DiNozzo Junior respirait avec de plus en plus de mal.

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! :)_

_Explication du titre : «La lutte se fait dans l'ombre afin que la lumière brille enfin» : c'est une citation de « Compagnon de Cellule » du groupe de rap Bouchées Doubles. _

_Des avis, sinon ? :D_


	9. Je ne suis qu'un, mais je suis unique

_Hey tout le monde! :)_

_Je sais, j'ai un jour de retard... :/ mais hier j'étais en competition et puis je suis un peu en train de réviser aussi... Bon bref..._

_Merci pour vos reviews! :D C'est la première fois que je dépasse les cent reviews... Et je bondis toujours de joie quand j'en ai une nouvelle! :D Donc, merci pour tout! =D_

_Et deux merci particuliers : un pour Dilinzzo qui a reviewé beaucoup de chapitres hier... (Merci! :D :D ) et un pour Lectrice qui a reviewé tous les chapitres de cette fic! _

_Dilinzzo : je réponds par MP pour tes reviews... Et merci! :D_

_Lectrice : contente de t'accueillir sur cette fic! ;) j'aime le rap, mais le vrai rap français, pas celui des radios.. ^^_

_mikado : oui, j'ai entendu ton appel du coeur... :D _

_ncistivafic : :D et oui il fallait que ce soit à ce moment la! :) voila la suite! :)_

_PBG : Je t'apporte ta glace ET la suite! ;) et je ramasse même ton doudou Tibbs que tu avais fais tomber en attendant la suite... et merci pour la centième! :D_

_LittleAstronaut : La suite, qui répondra à ta question... :D_

_Miryam : oh oui, sa mère serait triste qu'il soit devenu comme il est... (et ce n'était pas un rapport, seulement c'est ta fic qui m'y a fait penser...^^) ah et bonne chance pour ton stage! ;)_

_Gwen : Ouais, j'veux un combat! ta hache contre ma hallebarde (sur ma photo auteur) ^^... Dis à Brad de me détacher les mains pour que je puisse écrire mon chapitre... S'il te plait Gwen, fait ça pour moi... ^^_

_Kendy : contente que tu aimes voir tes personnages souffrir... ^^ _

_DiNozzo-Ncis : merci! ;) Voilà la suite! ;)_

_Missoula : Mais ce n'est pas de la haine... ^^^ J'aime trop Tony pour avoir de la haine envers lui! ;)_

* * *

**«Je ne suis qu'un, mais je suis unique. Je ne peux pas tout faire, mais je peux faire quelque chose, et je ne laisserai pas ce que je ne peux pas faire interférer sur ce que je peux faire.»**

Edward Hale

_Paris_

Ziva était assise au milieu de cinq personnes. Tous étaient concentrés, en pleine négociation.

Ce qui obnubilait chacune des personnes présentes, c'était le moment de la rencontre entre les deux triades.

Ziva avait réussi à apprivoiser successivement les deux triades. Aujourd'hui, elle était avec les San Yee On.

Mais elle fut interrompue dans la tractation par la sonnerie de l'un de ses téléphones. Elle s'écarta prudemment du groupe avant de décrocher :

« Papa ? murmura-t-elle, surprise de cet appel, et encore plus de la voix paniquée de son patron.

- Ziva, on a un problème. »

Après une pause de quelques secondes, comme pour trouver les mots qu'il allait employer, il ajouta :

« C'est Tony.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je…dis-le moi ! chuchota-t-elle.

- Ziva…tu n'es pas seule…je ne peux rien te dire…tu le sais autant que moi…»

Et il raccrocha, laissant une Ziva désemparée. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Comment allait Tony ?

La jeune femme s'efforça de retrouver sa fréquence cardiaque habituelle elle devait prendre son temps. Elle devait court-circuiter son cerveau. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Elle devait oublier Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, ses amis, sa famille. Elle devait oublier Ziva David.

Elle devait faire beaucoup trop de choses.

L'Américaine passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis la laissa retomber sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes tout en se massant les tempes.

« _Jamais je n'aurais dû partir. J'aurais dû refuser cette mission » _pensa-t-elle, tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Elle avait trop le sens de l'honneur pour refuser une mission.

La jeune femme se retourna quelques secondes plus tard, tentant de reprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu contenance. Rien ne devait la trahir, ça, elle le savait. Dans le cas contraire, elle le paierait de sa propre vie. Et elle reviendrait vivante, elle l'avait promis.

Ziva revint sur ses pas, le cœur lourd. D'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme, elle reprit :

« Que disions-nous messieurs ?

- Rendez-vous ici, vendredi à cinq heures. Là, on organisera le transfert des armes, lui répondit la voix dure du chef des San Yee On.

- Bien…j'y serai avec les 14K j'espère que vos actes sont à la hauteur de vos paroles…»

Ce fut donc quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle rappela Gibbs. Elle aurait préféré attendre d'être tranquillement chez elle. Mais elle devait avoir des nouvelles de Tony. Tout de suite. Immédiatement.

Ainsi, après avoir démarré sur les chapeaux de roue et avoir avancé de quelques centaines de mètres, Ziva attrapa son téléphone « personnel » et composa le numéro, qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

« Je…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Comment c'est arrivé ? Je suis seule et j'ai tout mon temps, commença-t-elle tout en évitant de prononcer le nom de son patron. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Ziva ! Calme-toi !

- Mais je suis seule à l'autre bout du monde, et à Washington vous êtes tous en danger…je…alors ?

- Tony a…Tony a pris une balle le pronostic vital est engagé. Il est dans le coma.

- Je…non ! Comment… » fit la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

Alors Gibbs lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Comme il l'avait appris, avec le plus d'exactitude possible. Évènement après évènement, comme une suite irrémédiable de faits, jusqu'à la chute finale, qui ne devrait pas l'être.

Après un long silence pendant lequel Ziva tentait d'assimiler toutes les informations et de se protéger de sa carapace - comme Gibbs savait qu'elle le ferait – cette dernière reprit la parole :

« Comment va McGee ?

- Mal, il culpabilise…

- Au moins autant que toi, ajouta la jeune femme.

- Et que toi Ziva… répondit Gibbs.

- Oui… murmura-t-elle, la voix mal assurée.

- Ziva, on ne pouvait rien faire.

- Je sais. La seule chose qu'on peut faire maintenant, c'est mettre celui qui a voulu le tuer sous les verrous pour le reste de sa vie.

- Et pour toi, c'est réussir ta mission, ajouta le mentor de la jeune femme.

- Je sais, répéta la jeune Israélienne.

- Tu sais Ziva, avant de s'évanouir, Tony a dit à McGee : « dis à Ziva de remplir sa mission ». »

Voyant que personne ne lui répondait à l'autre bout du globe et du fil, Gibbs apostropha la jeune femme :

« Ziva ? Ça a du sens pour toi, cette phrase ?

- Je…non…je ne sais pas… » bredouilla-t-elle, totalement déstabilisée.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse ce soir-là, et que de toute façon tout ceci était secondaire, le renard argenté reprit la parole :

« Ziva, quelle heure est-il en France ?

- Approximativement trois heures du matin… murmura Ziva, surprise que son Patron ne le sache pas. _Il ne doit vraiment pas être bien,_ songea-t-elle, perplexe.

- Alors rentre chez toi, Ziva. Je t'appelle s'il y a du nouveau.

- Merci …

- Prends soin de toi, Ziva.

- Je vais essayer… je te le promets, ajouta-t-elle après une pause. Je te le promets » répéta-t-elle, comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Les deux adultes raccrochèrent simultanément, tous deux aussi désorientés par la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Mais tous deux ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, le rapide rétablissement de l'Italien, ou même le seul rétablissement de leur ami.

L'un se dirigea vers son établi afin de passer un nouveau moment sur son bateau, l'autre se dirigea vers son hôtel pour enfiler un jogging. Elle devait réfléchir, elle le ferait en courant.

.

Courir…inlassablement, ses pieds heurtaient le sol, comme si elle lui reprochait tous les maux du monde, tous les maux qu'on lui envoyait en tout cas. Poursuivre l'effort, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles ne répondent plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie.

Poursuivant son but imaginaire, fixant l'horizon, avançant vers un endroit qu'elle seule connaissait. Et encore…

Elle avait déjà remonté le boulevard Magenta, poursuivant son chemin. Lorsqu'elle croisa le Boulevard de Rochechouart, s'engagea dans le Boulevard Barbès, là seulement elle sut où elle allait.

Ziva s'engagea dans une rue plus étroite. La butte Montmartre se dressa devant elle.

Alors elle monta les marches, une à une, pas à pas.

Cherchant un brin de réconfort dans la bulle qui semblait l'entourer depuis sa naissance. Une bulle de malheur, de désillusion. Quel paradoxe…trouver dans le malheur du réconfort.

Si certaines personnes avaient de la chance, étaient de vrais talismans, alors, elle était leur opposé. Strict antonyme de cette chance, Ziva David se définissait plus par un fataliste, synonyme de malheur.

Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait souffraient ? Toutes…

L'Israélienne n'entendait et ne sentait ni son rythme cardiaque anarchique, ni son souffle irrégulier, ni ses muscles contractés. Elle n'écoutait que son esprit, qui l'avait poussée à monter les marches encore plus vite, toujours plus vite.

Et puis elle se retrouva perchée en haut des marches. Elle s'appuya contre le rempart de pierre tout en observant la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Ses yeux se perdaient au loin, devant les lumières qui scintillaient, éclairant ainsi chaque quartier de Paris. Chaque monument parisien semblait se détacher du paysage urbain si plein. Une force monta lentement en Ziva.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle aime tant une ville qui faisait remonter en elle tant de souvenirs ?

Si Tony devait y rester, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Mais pourtant, que pouvait-elle se reprocher ?

La jeune femme cherchait des réponses, presque désespérément. Ses jambes l'avaient guidée ici. À cette vue si belle. Comme si elle espérait profiter du rayonnement de Paris pour éclairer sa vie.

Ziva inspira une nouvelle fois l'air pollué parisien, laissant le vent lui fouetter le visage, laissant le bruit des voitures parvenir à ses oreilles, alors que ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le quartier de la gare du Nord.

Il était si tard que personne ne viendrait troubler sa quiétude. C'est pourquoi elle se força à relâcher chacun de ses muscles.

Elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, mais elle avait peur.

Peur de cette infiltration, dont elle redoutait l'issue. Peur pour Tony, dans le coma à l'autre bout du monde. Peur pour l'équipe si le tueur se prenait à Tony, pourquoi pas aux autres ?

Peur, seulement peur.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Il fallait qu'elle rentre. Qu'elle dorme. Qu'elle oublie. Qu'elle poursuive cette sale mission. Qu'elle y arrive. Que Tony se réveille.

Les mots de Tony répétés par Gibbs lui revinrent dans la tête : « _Dis à Ziva de réussir sa mission _».

Que pouvait bien signifier cela ?

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! :D_

_Bon courage à ceux qui passe le Bac, et bon courage aux autres aussi! ;) _


	10. Toute réponse est aussi une question

_Hey tout le monde! _

_Merci pour vos reviews! _

_Mikado : voilà la suite! _

_Miryam : c'est pas grave : je suis un peu débordée en ce moment aussi... ^^ je mets la suite et je ne promet rien! :P_

_PBG : Le tutoiement... J'avoue que je ne sais pas... Bah oui en anglais c'est plus simple! ^^ Je tenais beaucoup à la scène de la course parisienne... Contente que ça te plaise! :)_

_Gwen : Pas la hache... Pas la hache... Voilà la suite! Pas la hache! ^^_

_chou05 : contente de te revoir! ;) ahah! j'essaye de préserver le suspense! :) _

_Kendy : Merci pour le message, comme promis la suite! ;)_

_Missoula : hummm.. Ne jamais être sur de rien avec moi ! Enfin en attendant : la suite! ;)_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : ahhhh... voilà la suite en tout cas! :)_

_Et un énorme merci à fandebones pour sa relecture expresse!_

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**_" Toute réponse est aussi une question "  
_**_Yvon Rivard__  
_

* * *

Washington

Deux hommes se tenaient dans une pièce sombre. La nuit était tombée de nombreuses heures auparavant.

Les yeux de l'homme qui était debout étaient de la couleur du ciel. Mais un voile sombre les recouvrait. Dire qu'il était en colère était un doux euphémisme. Il n'y avait plus que deux agents dans l'équipe phare du N.C.I.S. Et, selon lui, c'était à cause de la personne qui se trouvait dorénavant devant lui.

Gibbs devait faire preuve de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas crier ou tuer le directeur du N.C.I.S.

Le directeur semblait moins sûr de lui qu'il l'avait été quelques heures auparavant. Même s'il refusait de le montrer, il tenait à chacun de ses agents. Même à l'Israélienne, un très bon agent, mais parfois «un peu» impulsive. Même à l'Italien, sûr de lui et parfois prétentieux, mais toutefois excellent dans son domaine. Même à l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, glacial, dur, énervant, mais le meilleur chef d'équipe qu'il avait jamais eu sous ses ordres.

Et c'était justement parce qu'il tenait à eux qu'il était en train de se demander s'il avait fait une erreur en envoyant Ziva loin de là. L'agent David aurait transmis sa force à l'équipe pour poursuivre cette enquête, pour venger son ami. Il se posait la question de savoir si le fait d'avoir laissé cette affaire à l'équipe malgré l'implication de DiNozzo avait été une bonne idée.

Maintenant que ce dernier était à l'hôpital dans un état critique, il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Et que dire lorsque Gibbs venait dans son bureau lui reprocher de faire des mauvais choix et de mettre inutilement _son _équipe en danger ?

Ce n'était pas inutile. Tous les deux le savaient. Mais les conséquences à payer étaient lourdes. Trop lourdes.

« Gibbs, il vous faut au moins un remplaçant. »

La réponse cinglante de Gibbs ne se fit pas attendre :

« Non.

- Vous ne pouvez pas poursuivre une telle enquête à deux, tenta de nouveau le directeur.

- Si.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, nous ne savons pas qui est derrière tout ça ! Cette personne-là a déjà tué trois personnes et mis un agent fédéral dans un état critique.»

Gibbs se contenta d'acquiescer. Il savait que le directeur avait raison.

« Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'extérieur, ajouta-t-il après un moment.

- Elle ne l'est pas. Enfin pas totalement, rétorqua le directeur.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Elle, répondit Vance en tendant un dossier à l'agent Gibbs.

- Abigail Borin ? demanda Gibbs, surpris.

- Exact.

- Elle n'a pas d'affaire avec les gardes-côtes ?

- On s'est arrangés» répliqua le directeur.

Alors que l'agent s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, Vance se leva pour regarder Washington de sa fenêtre.

« Gibbs ? Je suis désolé pour DiNozzo.

- Il s'en sortira, directeur.

- C'est votre instinct qui dit ça ? »

Gibbs ne répondit pas, se contentant de sortir du bureau.

Ce n'était pas son instinct qui parlait. C'était son cœur.

.

À peine Gibbs était-il arrivé dans l'open space que l'agent Borin apparut.

Ce fut McGee qui prit la parole en premier :

« Borin ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je viens vous aider.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que, sur ordre du directeur Vance, je viens vous donner un coup de main sur l'enquête actuelle, McGee.

- Ah.

- Vous avez été briefée Borin ? demanda Gibbs.

- Ouais, on va dire ça… Je m'adapterai, de toute façon ! »

McGee reprit :

« Patron, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour parler ?

- Euh…rien…alors…les armes qui ont été volées à la Navy ont été acheminées vers l'Europe.

- Dans quel but ?

- D'après notre indic, c'est pour armer la mafia.

- Quelle mafia ? demanda Borin.

- Ils ne savent pas trop.

- C'est tous ce qu'ils ont ?

- Oui. Mais par contre, moi, j'ai trouvé autre chose. Patron, vous vous rappelez des caractères que nous avons retrouvés chez Kobi ?

- Oui, les caractères chinois qui ne voulaient rien dire ?

- Oui, en faite ce n'est pas vraiment du chinois. C'est un ensemble de plusieurs dialectes chinois…il y a du cantonais, du mandarin – enfin le dialecte mandarin, qui est différent de la langue officielle chinoise – et du Jin… (NdA : prononcé « djine »)

- Et, en français ça donne quoi ? coupa Gibbs, impatient.

- Eh bien, toutes ces langues se parlent dans des régions différentes. Le cantonais, c'est dans la région de Hong Kong. Le mandarin est parlé par environ 850 millions de personnes, mais c'est surtout la langue parlée par la diaspora chinoise. Quand au Jin, il est parlé dans la région du Henan.

- Et ?

- Et les experts ont étudié les écritures, et il en ressort que ce sont des régions en forte demande d'armement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce sont les bases de la mafia chinoise. Les triades. Hong Kong, c'est l'endroit où elles se trouvent toutes. La diaspora est la langue parlée par les chinois dont les ancêtres ont immigré et le Henan serait l'endroit où les triades chinoises auraient été crée au XVIIème siècle.

- Donc, intervint Borin, si on résume, notre sergent d'origine japonaise retrouvé mort serait en fait un trafiquant d'armes qui aurait eu des contacts avec la mafia chinoise ?

- C'est ça, répondit McGee.

- Il a forcément des complices…on ne vole pas des armes à la Navy tout seul, en déduisit Borin.

- Non, commença Gibbs, il a des complices qui travaillent dans le secteur des armes au sein même de la Navy.

- Ce qui signifie que la Navy est peut être gangrénée par la mafia chinoise, déclara McGee.

- Et que ces ennemis détiennent des informations secrètes, termina Borin.

- Quel pays en Europe serait susceptible de cacher une mafia en cours d'armement ? demanda Gibbs.

- C'est le problème, Patron : personne ne le sait.»

Devant les informations que McGee venait de donner, Gibbs savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'aller prévenir le Directeur.

Un Directeur pouvait la jouer solitaire un agent de terrain ne le pouvait pas. Surtout avec des informations aussi capitales l'avenir de l'armée américaine en dépendait.

Alors l'agent remonta les marches qu'il avait descendues à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Il poussa de nouveau la porte sans frapper. Il entra de la même manière.

« Directeur, on a un problème, commença-t-il.

- Allez-y.

- L'armée est susceptible d'être sous le coup d'une attaque des triades chinoises. Kobi avait des contacts avec une triade. Les armes qu'il a volées ont probablement été données aux triades. D'après un indicateur, elles seraient en Europe. Par contre, nous ne savons pas dans quel pays, déclara Gibbs. »

Le Directeur hésita. Il savait où elles étaient, mais était-ce le moment de divulguer cette information ? Vance chercha dans son bureau un cure-dent, qu'il porta machinalement à sa bouche. Puis il dévisagea son agent.

« Gibbs, appelez votre équipe et asseyez-vous. »

L'homme aux tempes grisonnantes se leva, plantant son regard acier dans les yeux marron de son Directeur. Que pouvait-il encore cacher ?

Lorsque les deux autres agents pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Léon Vance émit un léger soupir, comme pour reprendre contenance.

« Bien, commença-t-il, les armes que Kobi a volées ont été acheminées vers Paris. Kobi appartient aux 14K. C'est l'une des plus importantes triades chinoises. Ils doivent normalement les échanger avec les San Yee On. On a envoyé un agent pour surveiller l'échange.

- Ziva, souffla Gibbs.

- Exact. L'agent David a pour mission de récupérer les armes et de surveiller les triades.

- Elle est seule contre les deux triades ? s'enquit McGee.

- Non, elle travaille en collaboration avec le G.I.G.N.

- C'est une mission dangereuse, Directeur, intervint Borin. Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé une équipe entière ?

- C'était impossible de faire dans la discrétion avec une équipe entière…

- Exact, reprit Gibbs, mais puisque nous savons où se situent les armes, pourquoi ne pas les avoir «simplement» reprises ?

- Nous voulions que quelqu'un s'infiltre dans les triades pour savoir qui sont les traîtres au sein de la Navy, répondit Vance.

- Et combien de temps est censée durer cette mission ? demanda Tim.

- Le moins de temps possible nous espérons, mais ce genre de mission a une durée très aléatoire…

- Directeur, pourquoi nous avoir caché des informations aussi capitales ?

- Moins de personnes savent, moins il y a de risques que le secret soit divulgué…n'est-ce pas une de vos règles, agent Gibbs ?

- Ça l'est. Mais généralement, elle ne met personne en danger. Directeur ! Vous avez disloqué mon équipe ! Vous nous avez caché des informations capitales ! Vous avez mis DiNozzo dans le coma ! Vous avez envoyé Ziva à l'autre bout du monde dans une mission extrêmement difficile !

- Je n'ai aucun doute en ce qui concerne la capacité de l'Agent David à accomplir sa mission, agent Gibbs.

- Moi non plus, Directeur. Mais, si vous connaissiez Ziva, vous sauriez que rien ne lui importera plus que mener à bien sa mission au mépris de sa propre vie, Directeur. »

Léon Vance regarda le ciel de Washington, il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Mais qui n'en a jamais fait ?

« Vous pouvez sortir » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des trois agents qui étaient toujours dans son bureau.

* * *

Paris

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises dans la chambre de la Française, comme prévu. Ziva venait d'expliquer qu'elle avait fixé le rendez-vous entre les deux triades.

« C'est bien, répondit Agathe, tu avances bien. Il faut que tu restes absolument concentrée dans ta mission. »

Voyant que l'agent du N.C.I.S. ne l'écoutait plus, elle ajouta :

« Pas comme maintenant ! »

Devant le manque de réaction de sa partenaire, Agathe interpella une nouvelle fois Ziva :

« Eh ! Ziva !

- Oui… souffla cette dernière.

- Faut que tu restes concentrée…

- Je sais, murmura sombrement l'Américaine. Je sais.

- Ziva, réponds-moi : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien…rien en rapport avec la mission en tout cas.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Agathe, surprise.

- Alors je…j'ai un problème personnel, soupira Ziva.

- Ok, répondit Agathe en hochant la tête. Problème familial ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, même si ce n'est pas ma famille biologique…

- Ton équipe ? »

Ziva se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'ajouter, sans même savoir pourquoi :

« C'est Tony…il a pris une balle. »

- Aïe, grimaça l'agent du G.I.G.N. Et ?

- Coma » souffla Ziva.

La jeune Française se leva et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'Israélienne, veillant à ne pas la faire sursauter juste un simple geste de réconfort pour montrer qu'elle la soutenait.

« Courage, Zi. »

Ziva ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement. Elle ne connaissait pas cette Agathe.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était à Paris.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'âge de la Française.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était sa manière d'agir.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était le surnom qu'elle avait employé.

En faite, elle n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'Agathe lui faisait penser à Tali.

Elle avait eu la même manière d'agir pour la faire parler. Sans la brusquer, sans l'obliger, mais parvenant à ses fins.

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! :) _

_Des avis? _


	11. Quand futur et passé se rassemblent

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Désolée du retard... Et désolée pour les fautes... Oui, je publie mon chapitre alors qu'il n'est pas corrigé, Fandebones étant en vacances...  
_

_D'autre part, je pars en Chine le 19, et je pense malheureusement pas trouver de WiFi là-bas... ^^ Donc, je vais tout faire pour finir l'histoire avant cette date...  
_

_Voilà pour les news... ^^  
_

_Et sinon, un grand, grand, grand merci pour les reviews... Même si je ne vous remercierez probablement jamais assez... ^^,  
_

_Un merci général donc à LittleAstronaut, Miryam, Grandeprêtresse, Dilinzzo (même un double ou triple merci... ^^ Au vu de toutes tes reviews...^^), Skye, Lectrice, Gwen, Kendy, ncistivafic, PBG, Missoula, DiNozzo-Ncis et fandebones...  
_

_Bonne lecture! Et bonne vacances aux concernés, tout comme un bon courage aux autres... :D  
_

* * *

**Quand futur et passé se rassemblent_  
_**

Washington

Tim et Gibbs se trouvaient dans la chambre de leur ami. Un silence pesant, uniquement troublé par le bruit strident des différents moniteurs, emplissait la pièce.

Les deux hommes réfléchissaient intensément. Gibbs ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il ne comprenait pas.

Que faisait son agent dans cette pièce, que faisait son autre agent à l'autre bout du monde ? Quel était le rapport entre les deux ? Parce que s'il avait une certitude, c'était que le résultat de l'enquête de Ziva les amènerait forcément vers une réponse du pourquoi DiNozzo se trouvait ici.

Quel pouvait être le rapport entre un vol d'armes de la Navy pour les triades chinoises et le fait que son agent Sénior se trouve dans le coma devant lui ?

Le cheminement des pensées de Gibbs fut interrompu par la voix de McGee :

« Patron, j'ai une idée… Il faut qu'on aille chez Tony, peut-être qu'il ne nous a pas dit quelque chose, qui pourrait faire avancer notre enquête…

Allons-y… »

Rapidement, les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce exigüe. Devant la porte attendait une Abby surexcitée :

« Giiiibbs ! McGee ! Comment va Tony ?

- Il est dans le coma, Abby, répondit Gibbs.

- Je sais ! Mais est-ce qu'il va mieux qu'il y a quinze heures?

- Abby, commença McGee, c'est toi la dernière à l'avoir vu…

- Je sais… soupira la jeune laborantine tristement, je sais. »

.

Gibbs et McGee pénétrèrent dans l'appartement de l'agent Senior. McGee était sur de trouver quelque chose même s'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Instinctivement, Gibbs fit le tour des pièces alors que Tim se dirigea vers l'ordinateur qui tronait sur la table basse.

Chacun avait la drôle d'impression de violer l'intimité de Tony, mais pour l'enquête, pour comprendre ce qu'il lui été arrivé, il fallait le faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche pour McGee, celui-ci interpella Gibbs :

« Patron, j'ai trouvé quelque chose… »

Sur l'écran, le plus jeune agent venait de faire apparaître plusieurs mails de menace à l'encontre de leur ami.

Les menaces étaient semblables à celles retrouvées sur les différents corps. Ces avertissements étaient tous écrits en chinois et en français. En tout, cinq mails.

« Il n'a pas tout dit… J'aurais du m'en douter… » songea sombrement le chef d'équipe, en prenant alors conscience de la vérité de la phrase de Tony lorsqu'il avait sombré dans le coma.

« _Dit à Ziva de réussir sa mission_ », savait-il alors que les deux affaires étaient liées ?

Sans doute… Mais qui lui avait dit ? Vance ? Ziva ? L'auteur des menaces ?

Et puis, s'il s'avérait que c'était le dernier cité, alors Ziva était en danger de mort.

Définitivement, ce n'était pas des bonnes nouvelles. Gibbs devait parler à Ziva, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'il ait deux agents à l'hôpital, ou pire encore.

« Tony, murmura McGee, pourquoi nous cacher ça ? »

Cependant, les réflexions des deux agents furent coupées par un téléphone.

« Gibbs ! » déclara plus que froidement l'interpellé. Avant de lâcher un « On arrive » plus que glacé.

« McGee ! aboya-t-il, on a un mort au NCIS ! »

Décidément, le coup de fil à Ziva attendrait un peu.

.

Ce n'était que la troisième fois depuis la création du NCIS qu'un cadavre était découvert dans son enceinte. La première fois s'en était suivit la mort de Jen. Et, chacune des personnes présentes ne voulaient surtout pas que ça se termine de la même manière. La seconde, Ziva avait faillit être renvoyée en Israël. Pas un mort de plus au NCIS.

Déjà, dans le parking, Borin s'affairait à prendre les photos de la scène de crime. Elle n'avait pas jugé bon de prévenir Gibbs au téléphone des marques sur le dos de la victime.

Un nouveau meurtre au NCIS, manifestement du même meurtrier que les autres, avec une nouvelle menace pour l'Agent Senior déjà dans le coma, ce n'était pas Gibbs qui allait sauter de joie. C'était d'ailleurs un euphémisme, est ce que Gibbs pouvait sauter de joie ?

L'enquêtrice du CGIS releva la bâche qui protégeait le corps. L'homme, agent de sécurité du bâtiment était étendu sur le ventre, une inscription s'étendait sur l'ensemble de son dos.

«_ Et dire que j'ai le même sang que lui_ ».

Pourquoi une telle phrase ? Pourquoi une telle remarque ? Pourquoi un corps dans le bâtiment même du NCIS ?

Borin fut interrompue par la voie de Gibbs demandant un topo.

« Alex Kiner, 38 ans, agent de sécurité au NCIS depuis 9 ans, divorcé, sans enfant » commença Borin.

Quel rapport avec DiNozzo ? demanda Gibbs.

- Aucun, enfin pas plus que moi avec Kiner, répondit McGee.

Ducky sortit à cet instant de l'ascenseur, accompagné Palmer.

« Au moins, je ne me suis pas perdu cette fois ! » annonça Palmer avec un large sourire, avant redevenir sérieux sous le regard glacial des quatre personnes présentes.

- Alors, murmura le légiste en s'agenouillant devant le corps, qu'avez-vous à me dire…

- McGee, interpella Gibbs, que nous apprennent les caméras ?

- Elles ont été coupées, Patron… On voit un homme masqué pénétrer dans le bâtiment, on le voit ressortir mais rien entre ces deux moments.

- Duck', heure de la mort ?

- La rigidité cadavérique ne s'est pas encore mise en place, le corps est toujours chaud, je dirais que notre homme est mort il y a moins d'une heure.

- Merci, Ducky.. Et les inscriptions ?

- Post-mortem, mon cher Jethro. Au vu de la taille des blessures, je pense qu'elles ont été faites au couteau. Il faudra qu'Abby compare ces incisions avec celles laissées sur Remi Chriler. De même, il faudra qu'elle étudie l'écriture afin de savoir si c'est la même personne qui a écrit.

- Ok, cause de la mort ?

- Eh bien… Une balle dans la poitrine, simple et précis.

- Donc, si on résume, intervint Borin, on a un homme -au vu de sa carrure- qui pénètre dans l'enceinte du NCIS, qui se poste dans le parking, qui attend qu'un agent de sécurité fasse sa ronde, il l'abat d'une balle dans la poitrine avec une arme disposant d'un silencieux, il écrit une menace sur son dos, et il part.

- Exact, McGee, combien de temps les bandes sont coupées ?

- Trente trois minutes et quarante secondes, Patron.

- Ok. En trente trois minutes, donc, répéta Gibbs en s'éloignant de quelques pas, l'homme n'a pas de sang sur lui, il était donc à une certaine distance de sa cible. Il faudra voir avec Abby le calibre et l'arme qu'il a utilisée pour pouvoir le localiser exactement.

- Gibbs, McGee, Tony vous a-t-il déjà parlé de quelqu'un de sa famille ? Parce que l'inscription semble montrer que le meurtrier est de la famille de Tony… reprit Borin.

- Non, murmura McGee alors que Gibbs hochait négativement la tête, jamais.

- Ducky ? interrogea le chef d'équipe

- Jamais non plus, je ne comprends pas qui ça peut être.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un piège, Patron.

- J'ai bien peur que non, mon jeune ami, la notion de famille, de lien du sang, est très importante dans la société chinoise. On ne plaisante pas avec le lien du sang. Lorsque cette notion intervient, c'est qu'elle est véritable. Le meurtrier a bien une partie du sang d'Anthony.

- Alors, l'homme que l'on traque et qui semble être le même pour quatre autres meurtres, plus une tentative de meurtre sur un agent fédéral, est de la même famille que Tony… conclut sombrement McGee.

* * *

_Voilà donc pour aujourd'hui!_

_La suite pour bientôt, c'est promis ! :D_

_Ah et j'ai une question : est ce que quelqu'un à déjà essayé de publier un chapitre depuis un téléphone ? Parce que dans quelques jours, je serais privée de connexion et je n'aurais que mon téléphone... Donc, je me pose cette question... ^^_

_Bref, un avis ?_


	12. une chose évolue, tout évolue de même

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Voilà, j'avais dit postage rapide…. Alors, voici la suite ! :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! _

_PBG : Oui ! Je connais MiniBleu ! et je suis flattée qu'il lise ma fic ! :D Tout comme je suis flattée que tu adores ma fic ! J'étais morte de rire devant ta review, d'ailleurs… ^^ et merci pour le PS… Même si je ne serais pas encore en Chine, c'est sans doute mieux qu'il reste vivant, mon BlackBerry….^^ (et promis, je vais lire et commenter la suite de LC ^^)_

_Ncistivafic : merci pour tous ces compliments ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir… Et c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont plutôt courts… Mais aujourd'hui, je publie rapidement ! :D_

_Gwen : Je suis flattée par ta review ! :D (et comme pour PBG : promis, je commente la suite de Presque rapidement… ^^)_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : voilà la suite… ^^ (et non, je n'ai pas de famille en Chine, et puis la Belgique c'est très bien ! :D )_

_Missoula : Eh oui, mystérieuse… ^^ Mais voilà la suite pour t'éclairer un peu… ^^_

_Et puis, à tous les lecteurs que j'ai perdu en route, ou qui sont en vacances, ou en train de travailler…. A bientôt ! :D_

_Voilà, fin de mon introduction : bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes, chapitre non corrigé… ^^_

_Ah oui, j'ai fait un choix pour les parties en chinois : j'ai mis entre parenthèses la traduction parce que je sais que ça m'agace de devoir chercher la traduction à la fin du texte... ^^ J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas...  
_

* * *

_"Lorsqu'une chose évolue, tout ce qui est autour évolue de même"_

_Paulo Coelho, L'Alchimiste  
_

* * *

Paris.

« Enfin » soupira Ziva en s'étirant avec délice.

Le rendez-vous entre les deux Triades pour une seconde prise d'information était fixé après de longues heures de négociations.

Les différents partis avaient opté pour un lieu neutre pour chacune des deux parties, mais pas pour les triades : la partie nord du dix-neuvième. Et Ziva comprenait, enfin, le rôle harassant d'un intermédiaire, d'un médiateur...

Et puis Ziva le reconnaissait elle-même : les négociations n'étaient pas sa force.

Les San Yee On, les 14K, et Ziva avaient donc convenus à une seconde réunion afin de s'assurer de la qualité de la transaction.

Ainsi, à lieu et heure donnés, cinq personnes s'étaient réunis : deux de chaque triades et Ziva.

L'avantage de travailler avec les triades, comme l'avait souligné le GIGN, c'était leur respect des règles. Leurs règles, bien sur. Mais cela empêcher toutes sortes de coups tordus.

Lorsque le chef de triade disait quelque chose, il était écouté.

Lorsque deux chefs de triades pourtant rivales, décidaient de coordonner leur efforts les officiers obéissaient, mettant alors de côté leur dédain pour l'autre.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que de tels échanges pouvaient avoir lieu. Les têtes de dragon (chef de triade) embauchaient un médiateur neutre pour surveiller la transaction, et au pire servir de bouclier, mais avaient confiance en l'autre organisation.

Les cinq personnes, donc, pénétrèrent dans un vieux gymnase, décidément lieu privilégié pour ces réunions.

Ce qui surprit Ziva dans ce gymnase, c'est que des gens étaient déjà présents. Pressentant un traquenard de la part de l'un des deux groupes, elle chercha discrètement son arme de poing, coincée dans sa ceinture. Elle pouvait se permettre ce geste car elle était la dernière du groupe, et puis le contact avec la crosse en polymère de son Walther P99, la rassura sur sa force. Avec son arme, elle se sentait quasi invincible.

Les deux chefs de triades choisirent de tenir la réunion dans l'une des petites salles aux abords du terrain. Ces pièces qui étaient surement des loges de gardiens lorsque le gymnase était encore un lieu d'entrainements sportifs en tous genres.

Ziva pénétra dans la pièce exiguë à la suite des autres, analysant en un regard les différentes possibilités qui s'offrait à elle en cas de fuite.

Elles étaient minces… Une seule porte, une seule entrée, la même sortie, une vieille table autour de laquelle se trouvait cinq chaises et un vieux néon, diffusant dans la salle une lumière blanche et agressive.

« _Il faut que cette réunion se passe le mieux possible, sous risque de finir le corps criblé de balle_ » songea Ziva.

Le chef des 14K commença à parler :

« On a les armes de la Navy…

- Bien, qu'est ce que vous avez exactement ? demanda le membre des San Yee On

- Fusil d'assaut, armes de poing et fusils mitrailleur.

- Quelle quantité ?

- Deux caisses de chaque.

- Parfait, répliqua le chef des San Yee On.

- Je veux que la transaction se fasse rapidement, je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps avec ces armes en ma possession ! reprit la tête de dragon des 14K, de manière très virulente.

- On se calme, intervint Ziva en haussant le ton, l'échange sera fait UNIQUEMENT lorsque tous les voyants seront ok. Pas avant, est-ce clair ?

- Ok, soupira le 14K.

- Donc, les San Yee On, vous avez ce qu'il faut pour l'échange ? reprit l'infiltrée, ignorant quelle sera la réponse de son interlocuteur.

- Vous entendez le bruit ? Les femmes sont là, répliqua aussitôt le chef des San Yee On, avec un sourire diabolique."

Ziva marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la réponse de son interlocuteur. Le GIGN ne savait pas en quelle monnaie les échanges étaient faits. Evidemment, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de monnaie.

Aucune trace visible de cette transaction. La monnaie d'échange était des femmes, des innocentes, probablement jeunes, arrachées de leur famille.

Des femmes qui allaient probablement vendre leur corps, afin de satisfaire leur acheteur. Des esclaves.

Un profond dégout s'empara de Ziva, elle était là à favoriser leur échange, elle se sentait complice des crimes des Triades.

Elle était en train de sacrifier des vies pour son pays. Où était la justice pour laquelle elle se battait ?

Inconsciemment elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire : sauver les vies de ces jeunes femmes et empêcher les triades de faire leur échange.

Sa tâche ne s'en trouvait que plus ardue.

Ziva avait décroché de la conversation quelques secondes afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait qu'elle se reconcentre, qu'elle fasse comme si ne rien était, qu'elle poursuive sa mission.

Il le fallait, pour ces femmes qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Les quatre chinois qui faisaient face à Ziva avaient dorénavant troqué la langue de Molière pour celle de Lao Tseu.

« 与其余部分吗？[_et pour le reste_ ?] demanda le chef des San Yee On.

- 她将做, [_elle s'en chargera…_] répondit le membre des 14K

- 我希望，女性更有价值超过你的武器 [_j'espère, les femmes valent plus que vos armes…_].

- 我知道，这就是为什么我们会继续特派团 [_je sais, c'est pour cela que nous poursuivrons la mission._] , conclut la tête de dragon des 14K. »

_« Comment surveiller une transaction, lorsqu'on ne comprends pas ce que les principales parties racontent ?_ » pensa amèrement l'Américaine.

.

Frausto avait été clair : il fallait que Ziva prévienne le GIGN dès qu'elle savait la monnaie d'échange entre les deux triades.

Il était donc impératif que l'américaine voit Agathe ce soir.

Au début de l'infiltration, les deux agents avaient prévus de se retrouver tous les deux jours. Mais finalement, tous les soirs les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient. Chacune appréciant la compagnie de l'autre.

Enfin ce soir c'était différent : Ziva avait découvert que de pauvres jeunes femmes étaient la monnaie d'échange entre ces deux triades.

Ce soir, Ziva se sentait complice de leur crime. Elle qui d'habitude n'était que peu touchée par ses actions quelles quelles soit, se dégoutait.

Elle avait pouvoir de vie et de mort sur ces jeunes femmes.

Alors, ce soir plus encore que la veille, Ziva était contente d'avoir une personne avec qui parler. Et puis, plus elles se côtoyaient, plus Ziva trouvait des points communs entre Ag et Tali.

L'israélienne était en train de rêvasser, lorsqu'Agathe entre dans sa chambre.

« Hey ! commença cette dernière, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

- Quoi ? demanda Ziva en fronçant les sourcils, je suis pas sur une assiette, je suis sur mon lit…

- C'est une expression, ça veut dire, que tu n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, sourit la française.

- Ohh… Je vois… et non, je vais bien.

- Si tu le dis… Alors quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien… J'ai appris la monnaie d'échange...

- Et ?

- Des femmes.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, ils ont prévus d'échanger les armes contre un groupe de seize jeunes femmes, répondit Ziva un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Merde, soupira Agathe.

- Ouais, merde. J'ai pas le droit de me louper. Ces femmes n'ont pas le droit d'être utilisées comme ça. C'est inhumain.

- Je te fais confiance, Zi. Tu ne laisseras ni ces armes, ni ces filles.

- Il faut que j'y arrive, répondit Ziva en baissant les yeux, car derrière le subjonctif employé se cachait un doute. Un immense doute.

- Tu y arriveras, répondit Agathe en se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de Ziva, je te fais confiance.

Encore une réflexion digne de Tali, soupira l'américaine.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, et voyant l'était de fatigue grandement avancé de Ziva, Agathe s'éclipsa.

.

Il était encore relativement tôt sur la ville lumière, pas loin de minuit. Mais Ziva était déjà épuisée, il fallait remarquer qu'entre le décalage horaire « plutôt » défavorable, la mission qui ne lui laissait pas une seule minute de repos, les derniers éléments de sa mission, et la fatigue déjà accumulée en partant de Washington, le temps de récupération demeurait mince.

Alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler, son téléphone la sortie de son état. Ziva décrocha, tout en bougonnant contre les Triades qui l'empêchaient de dormir.

Elle laissa un silence pour que son interlocuteur prenne la parole en premier, et s'attendant à la voix teintée d'accent chinois, elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix d'Abby.

Ziva s'assit sur son lit, souriant devant l'enthousiasme contagieux de son amie.

Rapidement, l'israélienne se demanda pour quel raison Gibbs avait-il accepté qu'Abby l'appelle et donc potentiellement grille sa couverture.

Après quelques nouvelles secondes, Ziva sentit percer la détresse et le dépit dans la voix de la jeune gothique.

« Abs, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, enfin.

- Est-ce que tu as parlé à Tony de ton infiltration dans les Triades ? lui demanda la voix de son Patron

- Gibbs… murmura-t-elle surprise, oui, je lui en ai parlé une fois. Avant que je commence vraiment l'infiltration.

- Ok, est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de menaces ?

- Non. Jamais, pourquoi ?

- On a retrouvé des menaces en chinois dans son appartement… répondit Gibbs gravement.

- Pardon ? reprit Ziva, de plus en plus surprise, il savait donc que des menaces pesaient sur lui et il n'a rien dit ? Et il savait que les deux affaires étaient liées ?

- Oui, soupira Gibbs, il savait.

- Et il a voulu nous protéger et se débrouiller seul, poursuivit Abby.

- Et ça explique qu'il m'a demandé de réussir ma mission…

- Ziva, est ce qu'il t'a déjà parlé de sa famille : cousins, frères, sœurs ? questionna McGee.

- Non, jamais. Il a toujours dit qu'il était enfant unique. Pourquoi ?

- Le dernier corps que l'on a retrouvé était dans le NCIS, et l'inscription était _« et dire que j'ai le même sang que lui_ », répondit McGee.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi nous cacher des menaces ? redemanda Ziva.

- Je ne sais pas, Ziva. Mais ce n'est pas le seul à l'avoir déjà fait, répondit Gibbs, alors que la jeune femme baissait les yeux, piteusement : elle savait qu'elle aurait fait de même.

Autrement dit, il faut que je découvre le point commun entre un membre inconnu de la famille de Tony et le rapport avec les Triades chinoises…

- Mais soit prudente Ziva, reprit Gibbs.

- Je vous le promets, furent les derniers mots que Ziva prononça avant de raccrocher.

Ziva s'allongea sur son lit, si elle avait du mal à dormir avant le coup de téléphone de l'équipe, maintenant était pire encore.

Tony savait. Tony était dans le coma. Et, l'équipe n'aurait jamais d'éléments de réponse, si elle ne réussissait pas sa mission. Seule. Loin. A Paris.

* * *

_Voilà! _

_Des avis ? :D  
_


	13. Suite ou fin

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Voici rapidement le chapitre suivant! :D_

_J'ai peu de temps aujourd'hui donc je vais sauter les réponses individuelles... Désolée.. ^^ Mais merci pour vos compliments qui me font très plaisir... ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

On avait beau servir d'intermédiaire entre deux Triades, il n'en était que plus dur de les observer et d'enquêter sur elles.

Quel pouvait être le rapport entre un membre de la famille de Tony et les triades chinoises ?

Et puis la question qui demeurait dans l'esprit de l'ex espionne du Mossad était : comment pouvait-elle deviner cette liaison ?

Enquêter en toute discrétion, sachant que la moindre erreur est synonyme de mort, ça elle maitrisait. Mais dès lors que Tony et son équipe était loin, cela compliquait grandement cette mission. Et puis, savoir que la vie de seize jeunes femmes et des armes dépendaient de sa réussite, n'était pas tellement plus rassurant.

Et puis, aujourd'hui avait lieu l'échange tant attendu. Pas de seconde chance pour le GIGN d'intercepter les armes, pas de seconde chance pour sauver la vie de ces seize filles, pas de seconde chance pour découvrir ce lien entre Tony et les triades.

Ziva avait mal dormi. Pourtant, les missions d'infiltration ne lui posaient pas de problème, d'habitude.

Le programme de la journée était simple : échange entre les deux organisations et puis, le GIGN se charger d'intercepter les deux parties lorsque chacun ramener son butin dans son QG. Ensuite, retour à Washington.

Ziva avait pu mettre un traqueur dans une des caisses d'armes et elle espérait que le groupe d'intervention de la gendarmerie nationale arriverait assez tôt pour pouvoir sortir les jeunes femmes avant que les membres aient la mauvaise idée de les utiliser comme otages.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le lieu de l'échange, trois hommes attendaient. Ils semblaient à la fois détendus et pressés.

Mais ce qui marqua Ziva c'était leur soumission à leur chef.

Elle sourit en songeant à l'équipe par rapport à Gibbs. Même s'ils écoutaient leur patron, même s'ils avaient une confiance absolue en lui, jamais ils ne paraissaient si dociles que l'étaient les membres des San Yee On.

La mafia chinoise est une grande toile d'araignée. Les informations circulent très rapidement. Et tout le monde obéit à son chef direct.

Si la théorie est simple et efficace, la pratique l'est autant, et plus redoutable encore.

Rapidement, trois autres personnes arrivèrent, c'étaient les 14K.

De nouveau, Ziva s'autorisa un sourire : tout se passait comme prévu : dans quelques heures, elle se retrouvera dans un avion en direction de Washington.

Dire qu'elle avait hâte était un euphémisme.

La jeune femme se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête pour signifier qu'elle était également prête pour clôturer les négociations.

Deux des officiers remontèrent alors dans leur camion, se préparant à fuir avec le butin.

Un homme de chaque organisation se posta à l'extérieur du bâtiment, alors que les responsables s'avancèrent en même temps que Ziva.

Il faisait nuit en ce samedi soir. Seuls les lampadaires cassés éclairaient la ruelle, lui conférant une atmosphère glauque et sombre.

Le téléphone du chef des 14K sonna. Sa sonnerie stridente eut pour effet de faire sursauter Ziva, qui rapidement attrapa son arme.

L'air moqueur du San Yee On énerva la jeune américaine, qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un : « c'est bon ! » rageur.

L'homme au téléphone s'écarta en parlant chinois avec son interlocuteur.

Lorsqu'il revint, son visage avait changé.

Ce n'était plus un homme avenant, c'était un homme en colère. Mais une colère froide.

« Toi ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Ziva, sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Le patron des 14K, répondit simplement l'interpellée la voix neutre.

- Parfaitement, siffla-t-il, et toi tu n'es qu'une salope de flic !

- Non, je ne suis pas flic, riposta Ziva sur le même ton, et ce n'était pas même un mensonge.

- Si ! une sale flic américaine même !

- Je ne suis pas américaine, et je ne suis pas flic, répondit Ziva de manière relativement calme.

- T'es pas flic ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi ton nom est Ziva David et pas Ziva Benat ! Explique-moi pourquoi ton copain est dans le coma à Washington !

Ziva ne répondit pas. Le chef des San Yee On dégaina son arme. Mais avant qu'il l'ai chargé, il fut interrompu par le responsable de l'autre triade.

_Laisse la, elle n'a pas fini son boulot, va chercher ses armes plutôt_

L'homme s'approcha de Ziva alors que celui qui parlait pointait son arme sur elle.

« Tes armes ! » hurla-t-il alors que Ziva obéissait doucement à l'ordre.

Son Walther P99, calé dans sa ceinture, ainsi que son Glock 17, attaché à sa cheville, passèrent dans les mains chinoises.

L'homme continua a parler, s'approchant à son tour de l'américaine.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je sais pourquoi ton copain est dans le coma… Oui, il a un demi-frère dans les triades qui doit le tuer…

- Je n'ai pas de copain.

- Anthony DiNozzo Junior ! répliqua l'homme, il était encore à quelque mètre d'elle.

- Je ne le connais pas…

- Mensonges !

Le chef des San Yee On venait de baisser légèrement son arme. C'était le moment d'attaquer. Elle n'aurait probablement pas d'autres occasions.

Ziva se décala brusquement vers la gauche afin de ne plus être dans la ligne de mire de l'homme.

Elle envoya de toutes ses forces sa main gauche, à plat, au niveau des côtes flottantes de l'homme qui se courba vers l'avant.

Puis, de son bras libre elle lui asséna un violent coup de coude au niveau de l'avant du crane. L'homme commençant à tomber vers l'avant, elle en profita pour placer un coup de pied au niveau du genou, accélérant ainsi sa chute.

Ce fut dans un bruit sourd que le chef des San Yee On heurta le sol.

Le responsable des 14K observa la scène.

Elle lui faisait face. Du sang sur le visage. Ce sang qui n'était pas le sien. En vie.

Sauf que lui aussi il était vivant. Et, au vu de l'arme qu'il lui pointait dessus, de son regard chargé de haine, de la colère qui déformait ses traits il allait tirer.

Deux choix pouvaient alors apparaître.

Baisser son arme ou tirer.

Vivre ou mourir.

L'image d'Abby s'imposa dans la tête de l'ex espionne du Mossad. Elle avait promis à la jeune femme de revenir. Et une Ziva David tenait toujours ses promesses.

Mais c'était tellement plus simple de se laisser mourir.

L'homme demanda, contre toute attente : « vous êtes experte en explosifs ? »

Ziva acquiesça.

- Alors, attrape ça et fait sauter le métro parisien.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si ! Vous allez faire exploser cette bombe dans dix secondes!

- Non, répondit Ziva, fermement.

- Vous faites exploser cette bombe ou je me charge de votre cervelle ! hurla l'homme des 14K.

- Je…

- La bombe !

Il lui fallait un plan. Vite.

Elle avait le choix : soit des centaines de victimes innocentes dans le métro parisien, soit une seule : elle.

Alors elle se décida.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, lentement.

BANG.

* * *

_Voila! Je crois que certains lecteurs ont des envies de meurtre... Surtout que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre la suite... ^^ _


	14. Sauver des vies au mépris de la sienne

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Contente de pouvoir enfin publier ce chapitre! :D_

_Merci à Guest, PBG, DiNozzo-Ncis, grandeprêtresse et ncistivafic pour vos reviews! (désolée, toujours pas de réponses individuelles : je suis carrément à la bourre : je n'ai pas encore fini ma valise... et je pars demain matin ! :s _

_Bref, on s'en fout c'est pas grave! ;)_

_Et puis, ceux qui sont en manque de temps actuellement (comme moi! ^^) et que je ne vois plus, à bientôt! _

_Voilà pour mon bla bla! Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes! A bientôt! _

* * *

**Sauver des vies au mépris de la sienne**

_Devise du GIGN_

* * *

_- Si ! Vous allez faire exploser cette bombe dans dix secondes!_

_- Non, répondit Ziva, fermement._

_- Vous faites exploser cette bombe ou je me charge de votre cervelle ! hurla l'homme des 14K._

_- Je…_

_- La bombe !_

_Il lui fallait un plan. Vite._

_Elle avait le choix : soit des centaines de victimes innocentes dans le métro parisien, soit une seule : elle._

_Alors elle se décida._

_Les secondes s'écoulèrent, lentement._

_BANG._

_._

Ziva s'effondra. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd.

La douleur envahit son corps. L'homme n'avait pas hésité : il avait tiré.

C'était l'épaule droite de la jeune femme.

Elle devait trouver une issue. Rapidement.

Son cerveau fonctionnait plus rapidement que jamais. Créer l'explosion n'était pas très compliqué. Mais les conséquences en seraient énormes.

Ziva resta au sol en se retournant vers ce qui servait de détonateur.

Qui pourrait la sauver ? Loin de son équipe ? Loin de sa famille ?

Devait-elle se sacrifier pour les parisiens ?

La porte d'entré claqua brusquement, laissant juste à Ziva quelques centièmes de secondes pour agir.

Tous ses reflexes du Mossad reprirent le dessus sur toutes pensée cohérentes. Sûre de sa force.

Ziva avait l'ombre avec elle. Elle voyait ce que faisait le chef derrière elle. Elle aurait quelques millièmes d'avance sur lui.

Elle le vit tourner la tête vers la porte d'entré.

Elle était blessée à l'épaule droite. Elle n'avait pas le choix : elle attaquerait avec son bras gauche.

Ziva était accroupie par terre. Elle avait récupéré son couteau. _"Merci le Mossad pour les réflexes,"_ songea-t-elle en sentant la froideur du métal contre son avant bras.

Soudain, un fracas énorme se fit entendre, suivit d'un silence pesant.

Ziva et le chef des 14K s'arrêtèrent simultanément de bouger. Paré à la moindre éventualité. Chacun tendu au maximum.

Une voix vient troubler l'instant.

_« Ag !» _songea avec soulagement Ziva.

Elle savait que son amie était armée, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'attendait que d'avoir la visibilité nécessaire pour tirer sur l'homme derrière elle.

«_ Trois. Deux. Un_ » compta mentalement Ziva.

_Maintenant !_

Rapidement la jeune femme détendit ses jambes, quittant ainsi la désagréable position accroupie. Se protégeant de son bras valide, elle écarta l'arme qui l'a menaçait. Un premier coup parti, alors que l'arme tombait au sol dans un bruit sourd.

L'homme, manifestement peu habitué à se battre au corps à corps, réagit exactement de la manière prévue par Ziva. L'homme essaya de l'immobiliser rapidement en envoyant sa jambe gauche à la rencontre du genou de l'israélienne.

Mais, après des années de combat, ce n'était pas si simple d'empêcher d'agir quelqu'un.

Dans un réflexe, Ziva leva sa jambe pour retomber sur le genou de l'assaillant, qui laissa échapper un grognement de douleur, tout en tombant légèrement sur l'avant.

Les réflexes de combat de Ziva reprirent le dessus sur la douleur. Sans attendre, elle plaça un coup de genou dans le plexus de l'homme qui recula sous la violence du choc.

Agathe pointait toujours son arme sur le chef des 14K, elle ne pouvait pas tirer, le risque de toucher Ziva demeurait trop grand.

L'homme recula pour reprendre son souffle.

Mais Ziva devait l'en empêcher pour garder l'avantage sur lui.

Ainsi, elle se rapprocha de lui, préparant la prochaine attaque.

Le chef des 14K, toujours plus à l'aise armé, sortit une nouvelle arme de sa ceinture et tira.

La balle fit vaciller Ziva, la frôlant au niveau de l'épaule droite.

Agathe n'hésita pas. Elle tira rapidement deux balles dans le corps de l'homme, qui s'effondra dans un bruit sourd, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

« Zi ! Ca va ? cria-t-elle ensuite

- Ouais… souffla l'israélienne.

- Tu peux courir ? demanda Ag, inquiète alors que Ziva se relevait.

- Ça ira. »

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent en courant par la porte de secours du gymnase. Agathe dégaina son téléphone pour donner au GIGN la localisation des armes et des femmes.

Elles étaient dehors. Libres. Cependant, elles continuèrent à courir, jusqu'à atteindre un lieu qu'Agathe avait jugé sur.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent devant le mur des Fédérés, symbole de la résistance du peuple devant une organisation plus forte que lui, pendant la période de la Commune.

Finalement, c'était aussi le symbole de ces jeunes femmes dépendantes des Triades.

Les deux agents s'assirent, récupérant progressivement leur souffle.

« Ça va ? » murmura la française.

- Oui. Mieux maintenant en tout cas…

La française posa son regard sur l'épaule de Ziva. Le doute assombrit son visage.

- T'es sure ?

- Certaine.

- T'as manifestement deux balles qui t'ont frôlé l'épaule droite Ziva… Il faut aller te faire soigner, reprit Ag.

- Agathe, attends… Je ne supporte pas les hôpitaux. Laisse moi quelques minutes avant d'y aller : je n'ai pas d'hémorragie, je vais bien… devant l'air imperturbable de la française, Ziva ajouta un «_ s'il te plait_ » suppliant -chose tellement rare de la part de l'israélienne.

- Ok… Mais juste quelques minutes, soupira Agathe en se rassaillant.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Ziva reprit :

« Ag, merci pour tout à l'heure.

- De rien, c'était normal, répondit la concernée avec un haussement d'épaule.

- T'as grillé ta couverture pour moi.

- Je sais.

- Tu as risqué ta vie pour une inconnue ou presque.

- «_ Sauver des vies au mépris de la sienne_ » c'est la devise du GIGN, je me suis engagée pour ça, répondit simplement Ag.

- Y a pas que ça, poursuivit l'américaine.

- Non, j'admets.

- Alors ? demanda Ziva.

- Alors, c'est long à expliquer...

- J'ai tout mon temps, murmura Ziva avec un sourire.

- Non, tu dois aller à l'hôpital.

- Je sais… Mais tu viens de me sortir d'un mauvais pas, alors que tu n'avais pas forcément de raison apparente… Alors pourquoi ? tenta une dernière fois l'agent du NCIS.

- Ok… soupira une Agathe résignée, Je me suis engagée dans la gendarmerie pour une raison précise… Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, ma famille a été prise dans une fusillade entre deux bandes rivales. Je… J'étais là, j'ai vu toute la scène… Mes parents ont… ont été tué sur le coup. J'étais blessé au niveau de l'épaule, mais j'étais toujours en vie… Ma grande sœur venait de commencer sa formation dans la police, et… et les tireurs l'ont reconnus. Ils sont venus vers elle, et lui ont tiré dessus plusieurs fois de suite… Je… j'étais derrière elle, ils étaient persuadés que j'étais morte. J'avais son sang qui coulait sur mon visage. Je l'ai entendu agoniser… Et… Et je m'en suis toujours voulu de ne pas avoir agit ce soir là, conclut Agathe le regard fuyant et les yeux humides.

- Donc, tu t'es engagée pour pouvoir atténuer ce sentiment, et pouvoir faire changer les choses.

- Ouais… Et, je t'ai vu arriver. Toi et ta force naturelle, tu me faisais tellement penser à ma sœur que je me suis plus investie que je n'aurais du dans les collectes d'informations, termina Agathe.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent sans parler quelques secondes. Silence coupé par la voix d'Agathe : " maintenant que tu sais pourquoi j'ai agit de la sorte, Zi, tu dois aller à l'hôpital."

L'interpellée ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de la plus jeune dans un geste de gratitude.

Puis, elle se leva, encore sous le choc des révélations de sa partenaire. Ziva mit quelques secondes à se décider. Poursuivant sa route, Agathe à ses côtés.

« Ag, j'ai perdu ma petite sœur lorsque j'avais vingt ans. Je... Je connais ta douleur. Et… et le seul et unique voyage qu'on a fait ensemble, c'était ici. A Paris. ».

Ziva ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Ni même pourquoi elle en avait eu besoin. Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle aurait aimé avoir cette relation avec Tali.

Les deux jeunes femmes poursuivirent leur chemin vers l'hôpital, chacune comprenait enfin pourquoi l'autre avait eu ce type de réaction.

* * *

_Voilà! J'ai donc malheureusement pas réussi à finir cette fic avant mon départ en Chine... Mais au moins, je ne finis pas sur une crise d'AIPM! :D_

_Désolée pour celles qui suivent, mais la suite devra probablement attendre un mois, sauf si au fin fond de la Chine profonde, je trouve une connexion internet! _

_De même désolée pour les fics que je suis normalement mais ces derniers jours ont été vraiment chargés, alors, j'espère pouvoir passer un agréable moment à vous lire le plus rapidement possible! :D_


	15. Alors que tu chasses un tigre

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Me voici enfin de retour, après voyages et péripéties ! ;) _

_J'ai presque fini d'écrire cette fic'... Il reste en théorie trois ou quatre chapitre plus l'épilogue... Mais ça ce n'est que de la théorie... ^^ Après réflexion, cette fic aura peut être une suite... Mais juste peut être... _

_J'ai écrit plusieurs OS aussi, que je publierai au fur et à mesure... Enfin en attendant, voici le quatorzième chapitre de cette fic... _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir... Et je vous promet que lorsque j'étais au milieu de la Chine avec des courbatures de malade, lorsque j'ai eu un jour 10 minutes de WiFi et que j'ai vu les reviews qui avaient été postées ; j'ai vraiment été heureuse ! ^^_

_Merci aussi Grandepretresse (nouvelle inscrite : bienvenue! ;) ), AmyDiNozzo, Mario77, et Crazy'Leou pour les mise en auteure favorite._

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Merci.. Mais la fic n'est pas encore finie... ^^ _

_Grandepretresse : c'est avec plaisir ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! :)_

_PBG : Merci! Il y a des gens qu'on ne supporte pas de manière inexplicable... C'est comme ça ! ;)_

_Missoula : Merci! pas de rencontre encore dans ce chapitre.. ^^_

_Skye : deux reviews! merci! ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Team Bibbs ? hummm à étudier ! :) (j'ai écrit un OS qui devrai te plaire d'ailleurs... ^^)_

_Miryam : quatre reviews! :D Merci! J'aime lire tes reviews parce que je crois que je me tape une barre devant chacune d'elles! :) (et je te répondrai par MP parce que je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde veuille savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire porter à Ziva deux armes qu'elle n'est -normalement- pas censée porter... ^^)_

_Kendy : de retour! Ca me fait plaisir! voilà la suite (enfin ! ^^) _

_Hamm-and-Cheese : merci pour ces deux reviews! A bientôt pour la suite j'espère ! :)_

_Kalifornia : deux reviews ! Merci! Voilà la suite !_

* * *

**Alors que tu chasses un tigre par la porte de devant, un loup peut entrer par celle de derrière.  
Proverbe chinois**

* * *

_Précédemment dans From Paris With Love :_

_La Navy se fait voler des armes par un groupe des triades chinoise. Le directeur Vance envoie Ziva à Paris infiltrer l'échange afin de reprendre ces armes. Avec l'aide d'une jeune agent du GIGN, Agathe, Ziva parvient à gagner la confiance des deux organisations. Mais c'est sans compter sur un mystérieux appel qui compromet Ziva, l'agent du NCIS doit se battre si elle veut survivre -et ne pas faire sauter la bombe dans le métro parisien dont elle détient les composants-. C'est grâce à l'intervention d'Agathe que Ziva parvient à s'echapper. Oui, mais Tony est toujours dans le coma à Washington après avoir pris une balle et l'équipe ne parvient pas à savoir pourquoi Tony a un demi frère dans les triades et pourquoi ce dernier cherche à le tuer..._

* * *

Cela faisait à peine une heure que Ziva se trouvait dans cet hôpital, mais déjà, elle voulait sortir. Déjà, elle voulait revenir à Washington DC, déjà elle voulait aider Tony.

Ziva sortit rapidement de son lit. Le médecin qui l'avait observée lorsqu'elle était arrivée avait été très clair : il lui fallait du repos pour la cicatrisation. Sauf que ce brave docteur lui demandait quelque chose qui manquait déjà à la jeune femme : du temps. Parce que depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cet hôpital parisien, elle n'était qu'obsessions.

La première qu'elle avait était de téléphoner à son équipe de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Qui au sein de la puissante triade avait déclaré le code 25, synonyme d'infiltration au sein de l'organisation ?

Et puis aussi, qui la tête du dragon des 14K avait-il eut au téléphone pour savoir qui était vraiment Ziva Benat ?

Qu'étaient devenues les jeunes femmes prises dans les filets des Triades chinoises ?

Et surtout, il y avait eu cette révélation sur Tony… Il avait un demi-frère. Et ce demi-frère inconnu voulait sa mort. Et ce demi-frère appartenait aux 14K. Décidément, la vie de Tony était digne des films, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il apprécie autant le septième art.

On l'avait trahi. Mais qui ? Ce n'était pas Agathe, qui avait volé à son secours pour des raisons que tout le monde aurait peut-être trouvé étranges, mais qui étaient pour Ziva parfaitement normales et rationnelles. Ce n'était probablement pas Frausto, le beau goss responsable de son infiltration au GIGN. Ce ne pouvait pas être ses amis du NCIS, ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Alors qui ?

Cependant, Ziva trouvait étonnant que le GIGN ait demandé à Agathe de faire l'intermédiaire. Combien de probabilités y avait-il pour que la partenaire de mission de Ziva soit aussi marquée par la vie que ne l'était l'Israélo-américaine ? Leurs parcours étaient si semblables…

Etait-ce une simple coïncidence ? Mais tout le monde sait ce qu'un enquêteur doit penser des coïncidences. Où était-ce simplement une chance. Une chance de pouvoir recommencer sa vie en atténuant le principal regret de son existence, à savoir ne pas avoir réussi à protéger sa petite sœur ?

Le bref récit de la jeune française avait touché Ziva. Toutes les deux savaient ce que signifiait le mot « souffrance ».

Ziva repensa à leur discussion nocturne, Agathe ne pouvait pas être la traître. Trop de souffrance et de sincérité étaient présentes dans son regard lorsque l'Agent du GIGN avait expliqué son acte.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle était partie aider la brigade d'intervention, la Française avait eu la gentillesse de laisser son téléphone sur la table de chevet de l'agent du NCIS.

Cette dernière s'en saisit dans le but d'appeler Gibbs. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le message en fond d'écran : « Zi, tu regarderas dans le tiroir de la table en partant. Bien joué pour tout à l'heure, même si tu m'as fait avoir quelques sueurs froides… On se revoit quand tu partiras… En attendant, bonne chance ! Ag. »

Ziva ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant le message de sa cadette, tout en ouvrant la table de chevet comme indiqué. Son sourire se fit encore plus grand lorsqu'elle découvrit son Walther P99 et son Glock 17 dans le tiroir. L'agent du NCIS observa ses deux armes et s'autorisa un léger hochement de tête de contentement lorsqu'elle vit qu'Agathe avait rechargé le Glock… C'était l'avantage d'avoir les mêmes armes. Elle songea avec amertume à ses dernières pensées à propos de la jeune française : ça ne pouvait pas être elle qui l'avait trahie. C'était impossible.

Enfin, Ziva se décida à appeler Gibbs. Elle devait lui raconter les derniers événements et lui livrer les dernières informations. Et, il y en avait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop, même.

.

Le téléphone sonna dans la poche de l'Agent Spécial Gibbs.

Certes, il était tôt à Washington DC, mais depuis quelques semaines Gibbs dormait peu, depuis que son agent sénior se trouvait dans le coma et que Ziva se trouvait à l'autre bout de la planète. Pas qu'un jour il ait été un gros dormeur, mais actuellement il s'inquiétait trop pour ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants pour réussir à s'allonger plus de quelques heures.

Gibbs se sentait comme lorsque Kelly était petite et malade. L'ancien sniper pouvait rester des heures à son chevet à l'observer afin que rien ne puisse lui arriver et qu'il soit présent à son réveil. Aujourd'hui, il agissait pareil. Depuis des nuits, il veillait sur Tony. Et ce, alors que son agent était dans le coma.

C'était dans ces moments que le chef d'équipe remerciait le directeur Vance d'avoir affecter Borin. Quelqu'un capable de mener une enquête, et qui n'attendait pas perpétuellement son aval pour agir.

- Gibbs ! répondit-il aussi froidement qu'à son habitude, en décrochant.

- C'est Ziva. Tony est en danger, il faut que quelqu'un le surveille, c'est important : il a un demi frère responsable des 14K, une triade chinoise, aux USA qui a pour mission de tuer Tony Gibbs, je rentre à Washington, conclut une Ziva à bout de souffle après avoir débité sa tirade sans respirer.

- Ziva, reprit Gibbs, calme toi, je suis avec Tony. Tu vas bien ?

- Là n'est pas l'essentiel, répondit-elle, évasive.

- Ziva, interpella Gibbs un peu plus fort, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je… Je me suis fait compromettre. Je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Le chef des 14K a eu quelqu'un au téléphone et puis il a su qui j'étais. Je ne sais pas d'où vient la faille, répondit Ziva en hésitant à poursuivre la narration de ses aventures nocturnes.

- Et ? interrogea Gibbs devant le silence de sa subordonnée.

- Je suis à l'hôpital, lâcha cette dernière après quelques secondes de réflexion, une balle m'a effleuré l'épaule. Ag est intervenue au bon moment… Je lui dois une fière chandelle.

- Le GIGN, donc ?

- Ouais…

- Et tu rentres quand ?

- Je fais un rapide brief à Satory et je rentre.

- Ziva, reprit Gibbs gravement, tu es recherchée par les triades, je ne suis pas sur que t'exposer jusqu'au QG du GIGN soit une bonne idée…

- Gibbs, je dois le faire. La monnaie d'échange entre les deux triades c'était des jeunes femmes… ça aurait pu être n'importe qui… Gibbs, je…

- D'accord, coupa le chef d'équipe.

- Gibbs, interpella la jeune femme, merci.

- Fais attention Ziva, les Triades sont puissantes et on ne sait pas d'où vient cette fuite…

- Je sais, je ferais attention, répondit-elle en raccrochant.

« _Oui, je ferais attention_ » se murmura-t-elle, en remettant le téléphone dans sa poche, avant de descendre hâtivement dans le hall de l'hôpital.

.

« Non ! Madame David je…

- Agent David ! siffla la jeune femme

- Agent David, reprit le médecin, je ne peux pas vous laissez sortir !

- Vous allez me laisser sortir, docteur ! menaça-t-elle

- Non, vous avez une blessure par balle ! je ne peux pas vous laissez sortir, répéta le médecin

- Ce n'est pas une blessure !

- Alors vous appelez ça comment, agent David !

- C'est…

- La balle s'est logée dans votre épaule, à quelque centimètre d'une artère…

- C'est une simple éraflure !

- Une éraflure ! Quelques centimètres plus bas et vous ne faisiez plus partie de ce monde !

- Au moins je ne vous aurez pas rencontré, souffla Ziva

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez très bien entendu ! Maintenant, vous me laissez sortir de cet hôpital avant que j'en étripe un !

- Non ! Vous ne sortirez pas !

- Monsieur ! J'ai un ami qui est dans le coma à Washington. Je_ dois_ rentrer à Washington !

- Vous attendrez quelques jours !

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi ! J'ai_ besoin_ de partir…

- Vous n'êtes pas rétablie, Agent David.

- Si je le suis !

- Non, après une blessure par balle vous devez rester au moins deux jours en observation, c'est une règle !

- Allez dire ça au Mossad…

- Pardon ? Je croyais que vous apparteniez au NCIS…

- C'est exact… J'ai été formée au Mossad, une blessure par balle comme j'ai, c'est à peine une heure d'observation. J'ai besoin de sortir, alors je sors… c'est tout !

- Non madame !

- Agent David !

- Vous ne sortirez pas avant deux jours.

- Je sortirai avant… En passant par la fenêtre s'il le faut !

- Euuuh… Vous êtes au quatrième étage…

- Et ?

- Et, jamais vous ne pourriez passer par la fenêtre !

- C'est une mise à l'épreuve ?

- Euh, non… répondit le médecin devant l'éclair qui brillait dans les yeux chocolat de sa patiente

- Donc, je passerai par la porte !

- Non ! Vous ne sortirez pas. Décidément songea le médecin, il avait déjà eu des patients étonnants, mais cette jeune femme les surclassaient tous…

- Si ! Et dès maintenant même !

- Non ! hurla le médecin, mais la jeune femme était déjà en train de pousser la porte.

- Allez-vous plaindre au GIGN si vous voulez ! lâcha-t-elle en sortant.

- Le GIGN ? Que fait le GIGN dans l'histoire ? Pourquoi me parlez-vous du GIGN, après m'avoir parlé du NCIS et du Mossad ?

Mais ce brave médecin n'aura jamais de réponse : Ziva était déjà loin.

Elle devait encore passer par le QG du GIGN pour faire un bref topo sur sa mission et retourner rapidement à Washington. Poussée par un sentiment d'urgence, elle jugea qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit le plus vite possible auprès des siens.

* * *

_Voilà ! ^^ Des avis ? :D _


	16. Si tu reviens de loin

_Hey tout le monde !^^_

_Oui, désolée je suis encore en retard... :/ _

_Merci à toute pour vos reviews !_

_Grandeprêtresse : merci beaucoup ! _

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Les nouvelles de Tony... Hum... Tu vas voir! :)_

_PBG : Oui, le pauvre docteur.. ^^ Imagine avoir quelqu'un comme ça dans les pattes... ^^_

_Kendy : merci! je fini déjà cette fic ! :)_

_Miryam : la suite est là ! :) enfin maintenant, quoi! :D _

_Gwen : ^^ ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ici! (et j'ai tellement de retard sur tes fics... désolée... :/ )_

_Chapitre non relu, mais bonne lecture tout de même ! :) _

* * *

_Si tu reviens de loin, c'est que tu as pris une déviation qui t'as emmené loin de ton but ; mais si tu serres les poings c'est que tu reviens dans la lutte.  
Morad, Scred Connexion_

* * *

Ziva avait couru plus vite encore que d'habitude. Le temps pressait. Elle avait rapidement atteint la bouche de métro la plus proche de l'hôpital, afin de revenir dans l'hôtel miteux qui lui servait de chambre depuis près d'un mois et demi maintenant.

Hâtivement, elle avait rassemblé ses quelques affaires : son ordinateur, les quelques habits qu'elle avait emportée et ses armes de rechange, qu'elle avait fourré à la va-vite dans sa valise. Tout aussi précipitamment, elle attrapa les clefs de la Clio blanche que le GIGN lui avait prêtée pour son infiltration et démarra en direction de Versailles.

Il était 5h30, elle pouvait être à Satory dans trois quarts d'heure. Ce que Ziva espérait c'est que Frausto serait déjà présent pour qu'elle ne perde pas de temps une fois là-bas.

.

Ziva se retrouva donc à frapper à la porte du responsable de son infiltration. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'Agathe déjà présente dans ledit bureau. Cette dernière l'accueillit par au sourire auquel répondit l'agent du NCIS, qui posa l'une des questions qui n'avait cessé de lui tourner dans l'esprit depuis qu'elle avait prit sa voiture à Paris :

- Vous avez les armes et les jeunes femmes ?

- Oui, acquiesça le commandant alors qu'Agathe hochait la tête.

- Bien, répondit Ziva, soulagée.

- Comment va ton épaule, Zi ?

- Bien ! je savais bien que ce n'était qu'une simple éraflure, répliqua Ziva, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, tandis qu'Agathe levait les yeux au ciel en secouant négativement la tête devant la réponse de son amie.

- Donc, reprit Frausto interrompant ainsi les chamailleries des deux jeunes femmes, on considère que votre mission est arrivée à son terme… Avec brio.

- Arrivée à son terme, oui. Avec brio, j'en suis moins sûre… Disons que je dois une fière chandelle au GIGN…

- C'était une mission conjointe Ziva, répondit Agathe, je devais surveiller tes arrières, c'est tout…

- Exact… poursuivit Frausto, j'ai la version des faits de l'Agent Graffon… Cela devrait me suffire pour l'instant… Disons que j'attends votre rapport, par mail, pour le début de la semaine prochaine… OK ?

- Sans problème… Par contre, comme vous l'a probablement dit Agathe, j'ai été compromise, les 14K savent qui je suis vraiment, hormis le fait que je travaillais avec vous sur ce coup-là, donc mon équipe à Washington est potentiellement en danger…

- Nous sommes en cours de vérification de notre sécurité intérieure, pour savoir d'où vient la faille… Le NCIS doit être en train de faire la même chose. On a transmis tous les fichiers concernant votre infiltration au Directeur Vance… J'ai d'ailleurs appris ce qu'il s'est passé à Washington… J'en suis désolé… Je pense que vous souhaitez rentrer le plus rapidement possible, poursuivit-il après une légère pause.

- Exact…

- Un avion de l'armée décolle bientôt de la base 117, elle est dans le XVème.

- Merci.

- De rien, on vous doit bien ça… L'Agent Graffon vous accompagnera…

- Ok…

- Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon retour, et une bonne chance pour résoudre l'enquête à Washington… dit le commandant en se levant, rapidement imité par les deux femmes.

Ziva hocha la tête, en ajoutant : « vous aurez mon rapport en temps et en heure ».

.

Peu de temps après le mini débrief dans le bureau du supérieur d'Agathe, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans la voiture en direction de l'avion militaire que Ziva allait prendre pour revenir chez elle, à Washington.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient côte à côte dans la voiture d'Agathe, sans qu'aucune ne prenne la parole. Elles avaient à la fois tant de chose à dire et en même temps besoin de silence, de repos.

Le dernier mois et demi avait été éprouvant pour Ziva. Devoir être constamment sur ses gardes, faire attention au moindre détail, apprendre les mauvaises nouvelles de son équipe alors qu'elle était coincé dans la ville lumière, sans compter les horaires « nocturnes » des triades chinoises. Ziva remerciait Agathe, parce qu'elle avait été présente et l'avait épaulé. Et, accessoirement lui avait permis de pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Abby avant de partir : revenir entière.

En se retrouvant devant l'avion que Ziva allait prendre, elle se retourna vers celle qui pour cette mission avait été sa jeune coéquipière en lui adressant un « _au revoir_ » qu'elle n'espérait pas être un «_ adieu_ ».

Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux, aucune ne lâchant l'autre du regard. Un regard bleu et un regard marron. Chacun exprimant reconnaissance et gratitude envers l'autre.

Ziva avait apporté paix à Agathe, qui avait l'impression d'avoir pu agir comme elle l'aurait dû il y a des années, lorsque sa sœur était en vie. Agathe avait apporté paix à Ziva, qui voyait en la française, la femme qu'elle aurait aimé de Tali, si cette dernière avait eu la chance de grandir.

Le regard de Ziva alterna entre l'avion et Agathe. Si elle rentrait à Washington pour retrouver sa famille, elle savait qu'elle laissait à Paris celle qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme sa petite sœur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les deux jeunes femmes se laissèrent aller à une longue étreinte, une étreinte quasi fraternelle.

.

Depuis un moment, Ziva réfléchissait.

Malgré la fatigue, son cerveau refusait de se mettre en veille. Elle rentrait à Washington. Elle allait revoir l'équipe. Elle aurait du sourire, pourtant revoir ses amis l'angoissait au plus haut point.

Pourquoi ? Parce que Tony, aurait répondu immédiatement son cœur alors que son esprit tentait de trouver une autre raison.

Parce que tu n'as pas pu remplir ton rôle, Ziva, lui souffla sa raison. Tu n'as pas réussi à protéger ceux que tu aimes. Tu as échoué, comme tu avais échoué pour Tali, ou pour Ari.

Ziva se terra dans son coin. Elle avait mal pour Tony, mal pour sa famille.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle voyait Tony. Tony dans son lit d'hôpital. Tony et elle avant qu'elle parte. Le regard de Tony empli d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé sa mission. Le regard de Tony à la fois triste, heureux et inquiet lorsqu'ils se tenaient dans les bras dans l'aéroport.

Il était partout, dans toutes ses pensées. Si elle avait un souvenir en tête, il en faisait bien souvent parti.

Il était Tony, simplement. Celui qui avait réussi à faire chavirer son cœur alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais aimer. De ne plus jamais ressentir l'accélération de son pouls lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de celui qui était déjà plus que son coéquipier.

Ziva ne voulait plus souffrir. Et pourtant, elle ne rêvait que de se blottir dans les bras d'un homme dans le coma. C'était sans doute son paradoxe. Vivre sans souffrir. Une douce illusion qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment bercée.

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête devant son attitude. Qu'aurais dit son père s'il la voyait ? Qu'aurais dit Tali ? Qu'aurais dit sa mère ?

Et puis, peu importait… L'essentiel étant qu'elle arrivait enfin à Washington… Et qu'elle pourrait enfin protéger Tony et l'équipe. Qu'elle pourrait enfin voir Tony.

.

- Ziva ! hurla une voie cristalline, avant de se jeter aux bras de l'interpellée, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Ziva ! tu nous as tellement manquée….

- Vous aussi, souffla l'Israélienne en se détachant de la jeune gothique, vous aussi…. reprit-elle en observant Abby. La jeune femme était fatiguée, ses traits tirés montraient qu'elle dormait mal, ses yeux avaient un éclat brillant, comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

- Content de te revoir Ziva, dit McGee qui se tenait en retrait d'Abby.

- Merci, Tim…

- Ziva, Gibbs a dit qu'on devait t'accompagner chez toi pour que tu te reposes, tu as l'air épuisée…

- On peut passer à l'hôpital, demanda Ziva ignorant totalement la réplique que son collègue, j'aimerais voir Tony et Gibbs.

- Moi, répondit Abby, il faut que je rentre au NCIS, j'essaye de localiser le demi-frère de Tony… J'ai du boulot…

- Ok…. souffla Tim pensant à la réaction du patron lorsqu'il arriverait à l'hôpital avec Ziva, on y va, alors !

.

Après un bref passage au NCIS, où Abby avait rejoint son si cher Labby, Tim et Ziva déambulaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche de la chambre de Tony.

- Je comprends pas ! lâcha un McGee dépité, il était en 326… pourquoi l'ont-ils changé de place !

- McGee… On va aller dans la salle d'attente, et on trouvera Gibbs là-bas !

- Ok…

Les deux agents arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente.

Dans cette pièce, l'ambiance était pesante. Les gens attendaient des nouvelles de leur famille ou amis. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînaient dans la journée pour des personnes qui, le matin même, ignoraient que ce jour serait décisif dans leur vie.

Immédiatement, reconnaissant ces agents, Gibbs se leva.

Tim et Ziva se dirigèrent vers lui, tandis que Gibbs ne lâchait pas cette dernière du regard. Elle avait une démarche différente que lorsqu'elle était partie. Fatiguée, certes, mais Gibbs avait l'impression qu'on avait à sa subordonnée un poids énorme de ses épaules. Son visage, lui, trahissait une inquiétude. Tony, jugea simplement le chef d'équipe, qui prit la parole pour prononcer un simple prénom, associé avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Ziva.

- Gibbs."

Les deux amis se laissèrent aller à une courte étreinte. Mais tellement significative pour eux.

Le chef d'équipe poursuivit :

« Tony est en 444…

- Quel est le chiffre ? demanda Ziva, subitement inquiète.

- 444, pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas ça… Pas du tout même…

- Ziva, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? intima Gibbs.

- Ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence mais chez les chinois, le chiffre 4 porte malheur. Il signifie la mort. Alors, si c'est volontaire, ça veut dire que quelqu'un promet trois fois la mort de Tony. Et qu'il est sûr de lui…

- Il faut le faire changer de chambre… intervint Gibbs, résumant ainsi les pensées des deux amis.

Après avoir négocié avec le docteur en charge de Tony, le personnel médical avait finalement changé Tony de chambre. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, les amis entrèrent dans une pièce médicalisée.

.

Ziva leva douloureusement les yeux du sol, regard qui n'avait bougé depuis qu'elle était rentrée. La confrontation avec ce lit et le corps inerte de Tony était dur. Très dur. Trop dur. Mais, comme d'habitude, elle camoufla ses émotions.

Lentement, la jeune femme alla s'appuyer contre le mur en face du lit, laissant ainsi McGee dire quelques mots à son ainé. Ce dernier quitta la pièce, avec un regard encourageant pour Ziva.

Puis ce fut à Gibbs de sortir de la pièce, non sans un signe à Ziva, qui signifiait qu'il l'attendait derrière la vitre pour parler de la mission parisienne.

Doucement, comme si elle marchait sur des œufs, la jeune femme s'approcha du lit, avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège présent à coté du lit de l'agent sénior.

« Tony… souffla-t-elle, qu'est ce que tu fais ! pourquoi tu n'as rien dit pour les menaces ! Je veux dire, je sais que j'aurais fait pareil mais, quand même….

Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir été là…. continua une Ziva parlant à cœur ouvert, tu n'as pas vu dans quel état est l'équipe…

Tony, on a besoin de toi. J'ai…

La jeune femme fut coupée par un Gibbs pénétrant dans la pièce, le téléphone à l'oreille et l'air sombre.

" Ziva, on a un problème, Abby va t'expliquer elle n'a pas voulu me le dire avant, lui dit-il en lui tendant le téléphone. »

La jeune agent attrapa le portable, avant de le porter à son oreille lentement. Comme si elle voulait arrêter le temps avant qu'Abby lui annonce une nouvelle qu'elle pressentait mauvaise.

« Abby ?

Ziva ! Ziva… Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute…. » lui répondit la voie tremblante et brisée de son amie.

* * *

_La citation est un extrait de la chanson "Si tu reviens de loin" de Morad, membre du groupe de rap Scred Connexion._

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Des avis ? :D_

_A bientôt !_


	17. Si j'avance, suivez moi

_Hey tout le monde! _

_Je suis fière : aujourd'hui je suis à l'heure! ^^  
_

_Merci pour vos reviews!  
_

_Fandebones : ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ici! :)  
_

_Grandepretresse : contente d'avoir éclairé ta journée! :) c'est un beau compliment que tu me fais là! Voilà la suite en tout cas... J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant! :)  
_

_Gwen : AIPM ? Vraiment :o ^^ Je t'apporte le remède magique! ;)  
_

_DiNozzo- Ncis : Merci! Voilà la suite ! :)  
_

_Kendy : une semaine d'attente... c'est mieux que d'habitude, non ? ^^ (désolée pour ta fic : faut que j'aille lire.. ^^)  
_

_PBG : et maintenant la suite... c'est un bon début, nan? ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_"Si j'avance, suivez-moi. Si je recule, tuez-moi. Si je meurs, vengez-moi."  
Henri De Larochejaquelin_.  
_Mino_

* * *

« Abby ?

- Ziva ! Ziva… Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute…. lui répondit la voie tremblante et brisée de son amie.

- De quoi tu parles ? murmura l'agent de terrain, sans comprendre.

- Ziva… Tu t'es fait compromettre à cause de moi ! devant le silence qui lui répondit, la gothique poursuivit d'une voix blanche, tu… tu aurais pu mourir à cause de moi…

- Abby, qu'est ce que tu racontes !?

- Ziva ! J'ai trouvé comment tu t'es fait repérer… La faille provient de mon labo…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Okay… souffla-t-elle, il y avait un dictaphone à l'entré de mon labo… Qui a sans doute était mis lorsque l'agent de sécurité du NCIS s'est fait tué.

- Et donc le demi-frère de Tony a entendu votre appel sur les menaces dont Tony était victime…

- Oui, après il a fait le lien entre toi et nous et puis…

- Et puis il a prévenu son chef à Paris.

- C'est de ma faute Ziva.

- Non, Abby. S'ils ne m'avaient pas découvert comme ça, il m'aurait découvert autrement…

- Non ! Ils n'auraient peut-être jamais rien su !

- Abby, calme-toi… Tu n'y es pour rien ! Si quelqu'un a mis un micro devant ton labo il faut le retrouver…. Et c'est peut-être lui qui nous mettras sur la piste du demi-frère de Tony… D'accord ?

- Oui, murmura une Abby non convaincue, oui.

- On arrive, ajouta l'israélo-américaine en raccrochant.

« Gibbs, résuma cette dernière, on a trouvé la faille : il y avait un micro dans le labo d'Abby

- On rentre au NCIS, conclut le chef d'équipe. »

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe se trouvait dans l'OpenSpace. Après une étreinte amicale entre Ziva et Abigaël Baurin, cette dernière commença à résumer les derniers éléments de l'enquête.

« Donc, on a trouvé la faille qui vient d'un micro dans le labo d'Abby. Mais ceci n'explique pas comment les triades ont su pour l'infiltration de Ziva…

- En faite si, intervint Gibbs, on a eu Ziva au téléphone lorsqu'on a appris les menaces sur Tony… C'est moi qui ai parlé de l'infiltration.

- Non, Patron, coupa McGee, on n'a pas parlé directement de l'infiltration. Mais on a utilisé nos prénoms..

- Et puis, ajouta Baurin, si ce meurtrier surveillait DiNozzo, il y a de forte chance qu'il sache des choses sur nous.

- Exact… souffla Ziva. Abby, tu n'y es pour rien… Ce qu'il faut découvrir maintenant c'est a quel point il m'a compromis, donc a quel point vous êtes en danger…

- Ainsi que savoir qui est complice des triades au sein du NCIS pour avoir mis un micro chez Abby… dit Baurin.

- Non, nuança Gibbs, on sait quand ce micro a été mis, et il ne nécessitait l'aide de l'intérieur. Par contre, il faut absolument retrouver le demi-frère de Tony. S'il n'a pas réussi à se débarrassé de DiNozzo une première fois, il est certain qu'il va tenter de recommencer….

- OK… Petit topo de ce qu'on a à propos du demi frère, commença l'agent du CGIS, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose… Donc, ce demi-frère, qui n'a pas de prénom, qui appartient aux 14K, est inconnu de Tony. Il a reçut pour ordre de le tuer. On ne sait pas pourquoi, on ne sait pas comment.

- Après, enfin plutôt avant dans un sens chronologique, poursuivit McGee, il tue des hommes avec toujours le même protocole : il utilise toujours une arme blanche ou à feu, et laisse toujours une menace adressée à Tony.

- Concernant les victimes…

- Alors, elles sont au nombre de quatre, intervint Ziva.

La première est le Sergent Kobi, acteur dans un trafic d'arme et membre des 14K. il est retrouvé comme menace : « tout n'est pas fini DiNozzo ».

La seconde est l'ancien marin Michael Chedou, chargé de la sécurité de l'aquarium où a été tué Kobi, il est probablement ce qu'on appelait au Mossad, une victime collatérale. L'inscription concernant Tony est : « le match n'est jamais fini, DiNozzo ».

La troisième victime est Remi Chriler, réserviste de la Navy, il est retrouvé avec un mot gravé sur le corps : « je suis ton passé, ton présent et ton futur DiNozzo ». Nous n'avons pas trouvé de rapport avec les triades.

Après que Tony se soit fait tirer dessus, la quatrième victime est apparue avec un message étrange, prouvant le lien familial entre Tony et le tueur, il s'agit d'Alex Kiner. Son corps est découvert dans l'enceinte du NCIS, il était agent de sécurité. Manifestement, le micro a était placé a ce moment là.

- Donc, reprit Gibbs après quelques secondes de silence, si on considère que les deux premières victimes sont explicables, quel est le rapport pour les deux autres victimes ?

- Là est le problème, soupira Baurin.

- Patron, s'exclama McGee, j'ai une idée… Par contre il faudrait que j'ai accès au ordinateur de Chriler et Kiner… J'ai vu que les personnes parlant chinois cryptent leurs données informatiques de manières différentes. Même si le cryptage des données est interdit en Chine, les organisations telles que les triades utilisent des algorithmes très complexes, de sorte que même de très bons hackers n'arrivent pas à craquer…

- Et ?

- Et, si je parviens à trouver soit un cryptage spécifique, soit des données chinoises, cela signifie que ces victimes ont un lien avec les triades, voir peuvent l'expliquer

- McGee, j'avais compris… Mais qu'attendez-vous ?

- Bah, ce serait plus rapide que je le fasse du labo d'Abby, Patron…

- Allez-y ! Baurin, Ziva, trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur les relations entre les victimes… Kobi a du monter une équipe avec des gens qu'il connaissait. Peut-être que l'un d'eux en fait parti… Moi, je retourne à l'hôpital, on ne peut pas laisser DiNozzo trop longtemps sans surveillance dans ses conditions là…

- Ok, appelez-nous s'il y a du nouveau, ajouta Baurin, avant que le chef d'équipe ne s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur.

Les deux femmes se lancèrent dans leurs recherches. Sans relever les yeux de leur ordinateur, elles fouillèrent dans chaque recoin de la vie de ces hommes.

Ce fut l'agent Baurin qui releva la tête la première en annonçant qu'elle avait trouvé un rapport entre Kobi et Chriler.

« Kobi a servi en Afghanistan en 2008. Chriler était encore actif à ce moment là… Devine où ?

- En Afghanistan, bien sûr… Avec un régiment à proximité, non ?

- Exactement… Ils se sont rencontrés là-bas… Ils se sont forgé une solide amitié… Qui a commencé autour d'une partie de poker…

- Ce qui signifie que Chriler était sans doute impliqué lui aussi dans cet échange…Ce que nous confirmera McGee et ses recherches sur les ordinateurs…

.

Pendant ce temps là, Hôpital de Bethesda

Gibbs pénétra dans la chambre de son agent et s'assit sur le siège en plastique à côté du lit. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, il expira longuement.

Il avait mal de voir Tony, son agent-plus-qu'agent, immobile et allongé dans un lit depuis si longtemps. Les boutades DiNozzoesque manquaient tellement à l'équipe. Une équipe bancale.

Il y a de ça quelques mois, Gibbs n'aurait jamais pu imaginer quel serait la suite des événements. Imaginer qu'en si peu de temps, deux de ses agents se retrouveraient en danger de mort à l'opposé du globe…

Difficile à imaginer lorsqu'on est à la tête de la meilleure équipe du NCIS.

Dans le fond, Gibbs savait que le moindre mouvement que ferait DiNozzo lui apporterait une partie des réponses qu'il cherchait. Que ce simple mouvement allégerait sa peine.

Gibbs savait que quelqu'un dans le coma entendait l'univers extérieur, alors, lui le _grand bavard_, se mit à parler. Dans un flot continu. Sans s'arrêter.

Le chef d'équipe se mit à narrer la journée, puis celle de la veille, puis celle d'avant encore. Et, lorsqu'il eut dit tout ce qui lui semblait nécessaire que Tony sache, il conta le retour de Ziva, son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans l'état dans lequel il était, la panique d'Abby à propos du microphone, le rôle de Baurin dans l'équipe qui fédérait le mur fragile de la famille du NCIS.

Le téléphone du chef d'équipe sonna. Alors, ce dernier se leva, tout en disant une dernière phrase : « DiNozzo, si tu ne survis pas, si tu ne te bat pas pour vivre, je te promets que tu recevras un slap comme jamais tu en as reçu ! » Puis, il décrocha en écoutant les découvertes de Ziva et Baurin.

_Enfin une bonne nouvelle, _songea-t-il en raccrochant.

.

Absorbée par ses recherches, Ziva mit quelque temps avant de décrocher le téléphone de bureau.

- Agent David ! lanca-t-elle, agacée, en portant le combiné à son oreille.

- Hey ! lui répondit une voix amusée.

- Agathe ?

- Ouaip ! ça va ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux….

- Je n'en doute pas, ton collègue est toujours…

- Oui, la coupa Ziva, elle n'aimait pas entendre le mot qu'allait prononcer Agathe.

- Ok…

- Au faite, on a trouvé comment j'ai été compromise… On a eu un meurtre dans l'enceinte du NCIS pendant que j'étais à Paris. Le tueur a mis un micro devant le laboratoire.

- Un meurtre dans l'enceinte du NCIS ? souffla Agathe surprise.

- Ouais… Un agent de sécurité, une balle dans la poitrine.

- Tu le connaissais ?

- Non, enfin pas plus que tu connais les gardiens du GIGN, je pense…

- Et bien tu penses mal, Zi ! Je connais tous les agents de sécurité !

- Je ne te crois pas, Ag !

- Tu sais, la pause café à des bons côtés ! sourit cette dernière.

- C'est vrai ! J'oubliais cette sainto-sacrée pause française !

- Ziva, c'est sacro-sainte l'expression… reprit en riant l'Agent du GIGN.

- Bref, il a été retrouvé mort dans le bâtiment..

- Bon, Ziva je t'appelle parce qu'on a réussit à remonter un peu sur la piste des triades… La personne chez qui étaient séquestrée les femmes pour l'échange a été arrêté tout à l'heure.

- C'est une bonne chose…

- Ouais, le GIGN a fait du bon boulot dessus…

- Oui, parce que les Triades laissent peu de traces…

- Ouais, la femme –parce que c'était une femme qui les retenait prisonnières- s'est pacsée il y a quelques mois avec un américain. Tu peux me renseigner dessus ?

- Ouais, je te dois bien ça, je fais ça maintenant… Quel est son nom ?

- Alex Kiner.

- Pardon ? murmura Ziva, le cœur battant.

- Alex Kiner, tu le connais ?

- L'agent de sécurité s'appelait pareil…

- Vraiment ? demanda Agathe, aussi surprise que Ziva.

- Alex Kiner né le 23 novembre 1974 à Seattle, agent de sécurité au NCIS depuis 2003, lut l'américaine.

- Divorcé en 2003, sans enfant, poursuivit la française.

- Exact. C'est la même personne… Et donc, il était pacsé à une française membre des Triades.

- Ouais, SanTian Liu, chinoise naturalisée française en 2006. Son prénom signifie littéralement « Trois Cieux ».

- « Trois Cieux » ? Une référence aux Triades avec leurs noms premiers : Sanhehui, _les trois sociétés réunis _?

- On n'y avait pas pensé. Mais probablement, son père a été assassiné en 1992, une balle dans la tête, sa mère a disparue de la surface terrestre lorsque SanTian est née.

- Je vois…

- Mais ceci n'explique pas pourquoi Alex Kiner a été assassiné… ajouta Agathe.

- Bah, si en faite…

- Explique-toi… demanda la française.

- Ok… Tu te rappelles du pourquoi le NCIS m'a infiltré à Paris ?

- Récupérer les armes de la Navy volées par les organisations chinoises…

- Ouais, enfin plus exactement récupérer les armes ET découvrir les membres des triades au sein de la Navy.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien, on a retrouvé un sergent mort, dans un aquarium, avant que je parte. C'était le principal organisateur du vol, il y avait aussi le gars de la sécurité de l'aquarium, probablement qu'il gênait, lui. Ensuite, il y a eu un réserviste de la Navy qui avait servi avec Kobi, ils s'étaient rencontrés au Pakistan en 2008. Et donc, le dernier c'est Kiner, dont la femme est membre des triades.

- Et donc tu as reliés tous tes meurtres aux Triades…

- Voilà…

- Effectivement, tout s'explique…

- Ouais, enfin presque…

- Comment ça presque ? questionna Agathe.

- Eh bien, commença Ziva en hésitant, devait-elle parler des menaces qui pesaient sur Tony à Agathe ? Elle ne savait pas. Bien sur, elle avait une totale confiance en la française, mais si elle parlait des menaces sur Tony, elle savait que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui perceraient. Et Agathe était entrainée pour découvrir les sentiments des gens.

- Zi ? interpella la française devant le silence de l'américaine.

- Ouais, attends deux minutes, je préviens l'équipe des nouvelles de Kiner. Je te rappelle.

- Ok… »

L'agent Baurin vrilla sa tête vers Ziva, l'interrogeant du regard sur ce mystérieux appel, réalisé dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Qui était-ce ?

- Ma coéquipière du GIGN… J'ai des nouvelles de Kiner, répondit Ziva en lui expliquant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Enfin une bonne chose… lâcha l'agent du CGIS, il faut prévenir Gibbs… Je pense qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre ça…

- Apprendre quoi ? demanda une voix derrière les deux femmes.

- Qu'on a trouvé les rapports entre les victimes et les triades, McGee.. Et toi, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Ziva.

- Oui… A propos de Kiner, il correspond avec quelqu'un en chinois. Enfin en chinois du Henan.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce qu'on retrouve à la fin de chaque messages reçut par Kiner c'est une suite de chiffres, points et lettres : EU.P.432.63.T.

- Qu'est ce que cela peut signifier… se questionna Ziva.

- Et les messages envoyés se finissent comme ça : NA.W.49.K. en faite, j'ai trouvé des codes comme ça sur plusieurs messages. J'ai des codes qui se recoupent partout. Il y a aussi NA.W.415-49.K. NA. .C.

- Ce sont des codes de désignation, se fit entendre la voix de Gibbs, derrière les trois agents.

- Comment ? souffla Ziva.

- NA : North America, et W : Washington. Pour le reste, il faut trouver ce que cela signifie… McGee ?

- Patron, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kiner n'a pas tué directement Tony, lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité…

- Parce que, d'après ce que nous a dit Ziva, c'est son demi-frère qui a pour mission d'assassiner Tony, répondit Gibbs.

- Ce qui signifie qu'en fait, les deux affaires ne sont pas totalement liées… conclut McGee.

- Exactement. Ziva, va passer ton coup de téléphone avant que ton informatrice s'impatiente… devant le regard surpris de Ziva, Gibbs ajouta, je suis ici depuis tout à l'heure… Bon travail d'ailleurs, vous tous."

* * *

_Voilà! _

_Des avis ?  
_


	18. La motivation détermine

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Désolée du retard pour hier... La faute a Descartes et mon prof de philo... Oui, parce que une explication de texte philosophique, c'est looooooong... ^^_

_Bref, merci à toutes pour vos reviews! ça me fait super plaisir! _

_Kendy : Merci! La suite est là... avec un peu de retard... Mais là quand même! :D_

_fandebones : Oui, code étrange, hein ? :D _

_grandepretresse : merci du compliment! ça fait très plaisir! ;D_

_PBG : Merci! Bah, non, pourquoi te faire mourir ? Je ne suis (presque) pas une meurtrière! :P_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : Mwahahaha! ^^ Quand ? bah... ^^_

_Gwen : on avance oui... ^^ un peu ! :D_

_Bonne lecture! J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre, j'ai un peu peur de vos réactions... Bref! :D_

* * *

_"La motivation détermine ce que vous faites"  
Lou Holtz, entraîneur._

* * *

La jeune femme s'éloigna de l'OpenSpace, son téléphone dans la main. Ziva ne savait pas où se mettre pour rappeler Agathe. Elle cherchait un endroit assez éloigné pour que l'équipe ne l'entende pas, mais elle voulait être assez proche pour savoir si jamais Gibbs avait des nouvelles de Tony.

Finalement, Ziva choisit de se mettre sous l'escalier. Lentement, elle s'appuya sur le mur, avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle rassembla ses jambes vers son buste, tout en composant le numéro de la jeune française.

« Ag ?

- Ouais… répondit cette dernière.

- Dit, j'ai une question, on a trouvé des codes de désignation sur les ordinateurs. Sur celui de Kiner, il signait NA.W.49.K, ça te dit quelque chose ? Mon Boss pense que ce sont des localisations...

- Cela correspond à ceux trouvé sur l'ordi de SanTian Liu… On pense qu'elle signe EU.P.432.63.T…

- Comment vous savez ça ?

- Eh bien, comme vous avez deviné, les trois premières lignes correspondent à la localisation : EU : Europe, P : Paris, après 432 on ne sait pas, mais 63T correspond en chinois à 6 : Liu, 3 : San et T serait Tian.

- Liu SanTian, la femme de Kiner….

- Exact…

- Le 432 ne pourrait pas correspondre à un poste ? questionna Ziva.

- On n'y avait pas pensé… Attends je te cherche ça.

- Quels sont les numéros utilisés par les Triades ? demanda Ziva après quelques secondes.

- Alors, 489 : chef de triades il y a trois 438 : ce sont les hauts responsables 415, c'est l'administrateur 426, c'est le chef de la sécurité 432, c'est l'officier de liaison 49, c'est les membres et les lanternes bleues sont les nouveaux membres… lut rapidement Agathe.

- 432… Liu était donc une officière de liaison…

- Ouais, entre Paris et Washington…

- On a trouvé un 415-49 aussi… ajouta Ziva.

- Un administrateur-officier... un éphémère, alors…

- Ouais, un BL également…

- Blue Lanterns, un nouveau membre… Bien joué, Zi'…

- Merci… Tu sais par rapport à tout à l'heure, ajouta Ziva après un long silence, quand je te disais que ce n'était pas tout.

- Oui.

- Eh bien, il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Ça concerne Tony.

- Qu'est ce qui a ?

- Il a un demi-frère, dans les triades.

- Merde, souffla Agathe à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui, et ce demi-frère à pour ordre de le tuer. Il s'est loupé quand Tony est tombé dans le coma. Mais sur chaque corps qu'on a découvert concernant cette affaire, une menace sur la vie de Tony était à côté.

- Pourquoi, demanda Agathe après quelques secondes.

- Je sais pas, on ne sait pas. On n'en a aucune idée. Et ça me désespère… lâcha Ziva d'une voix où perçait toute sa démoralisation.

- Zi'… il faut que tu trouves quel peut-être le rapport entre Tony et les triades…

- Il y en a aucun… répondit aussitôt Ziva.

- Tu as l'air sûre de toi. Et les rapports entre Tony et son demi-frère ?

- Aucun non plus… Il n'en a jamais parlé…

- OK, et les parents de Tony ?

- Son père est italien… sa mère est décédée lorsqu'il été enfant. Ils étaient divorcés.

- Ok… Zi', il faut que tu sois forte… il faut que tu te battes, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Il faut trouver comment ça ce fait que les triades en veulent à Tony.

- Je sais, Ag. Je sais. Mais c'est dur, répondit la jeune américaine en soufflant, la tête sur les genoux.

- Je sais.

- Tony est dans le coma depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Lui qui nous faisait rire, avec ses mimiques, avec ses réflexions… et bien il est allongé dans un lit, immobile… c'est dur pour toute l'équipe… De la laborantine aux agents.. Personne n'est confiant. Même le Patron… C'est juste usant..

- Je comprends… commença Agathe avant d'être coupée par la voix sèche de Ziva, marquée par l'énervement. Elle s'était découverte, elle avait trop parlé. Elle apparaissait comme faible. Elle devait couper la communication.

- Tu comprends, quoi ? Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je ne sais pas qui est qui. Je sais rien... Peut être que c'est toi qui est derrière toutes ces machinations... Peut-être que tu es la responsable que je cherche. Peut-être que tu n'es que quelqu'un de sans coeur qui t'es servi de ma petite soeur pour m'approcher... Peut être que, finit l'Israélienne en soufflant.

- Ziva, calme-toi, répondit la jeune française. Sans le savoir, aveuglée par sa souffrance, Ziva venait de lui transpercer le coeur.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, Agathe. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où tu peux aller. Je sais rien...

- Non, tu te trompes Ziva. Je ne suis certainement pas l'idéal que tu peux avoir de moi. Mais, je ne suis certainement pas une traître. Je sais ce que c'est de souffrir. Et cette souffrance, je ne pourrais jamais la provoquer pour quelqu'un que j'aime, quelqu'un qui a déjà eut cette douleur. Ziva... S'il te plait, réfléchis.. S'il te plait calme-toi, murmura Agathe tentant de contrôler l'émotion dans sa voix, de l'empêcher de trembler. Ziva venait de la blesser.

- Me calmer ? Tu ne sais pas comment est l'ambiance ici !

- Non, je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai déjà été dans le coma, Zi'.

- Pardon ? murmura cette dernière, surprise, sa colère paraissant comme évaporée.

- Oui, c'était il y a deux ans. J'étais avec mon équipier, on était en voiture, je conduisais, on devait suivre la voiture des membres d'un cartel qu'on avait réussi à infiltrer. Pas assez bien malheureusement. Ils nous ont repérés, et ont provoqués un accident. Ils nous ont laissés pour morts. Mon équipier l'était. Mais pas moi, même si j'étais dans un sale état. A l'hôpital, les médecins m'ont plongée dans le coma.

- Combien de temps ?

- Trois semaines.

- Pour Tony, ça fait déjà six semaines.

- Je sais. Mais il s'en sortira. J'en suis sûre.

- Il le faut, lui répondit Ziva, j'ai besoin de lui.

- Vu comment tu parles de lui, je n'en doute pas. Mais Zi', il faut que vous trouviez d'où sort ce demi-frère. Je t'aiderais le plus possible, Zi', je te le promets.

- Je sais.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide quelque soit la raison, quelque soit l'heure, tu m'appelles. Promet le moi.

- Ok… soupira Ziva, puis elle ajouta après quelques secondes, merci Ag. Désolée de m'être reporter.

- On dit emporter Ziva... Et de rien, répondit simplement cette dernière en raccrochant.

Ziva resta encore quelques secondes la tête contre le mur froid du NCIS, les paroles d'Agathe revenant dans son esprit.

_« Bat-toi, Ziva, bat-toi, comme tu sais le faire, comme tu l'a toujours fait… » _lui souffla son esprit.

Puis, la jeune femme se souvint des découvertes sur les codes qu'elles avaient faits.

Rapidement, elle se leva, et fourrant son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean, elle s'avança d'un pas sûr dans l'OpenSpace.

.

« Patron, j'ai quelque chose. Avec Agathe on a décrypté les codes que McGee a trouvés.

- Explique-toi... répliqua Gibbs.

- Alors, commença Ziva, avant de développer les découvertes faites quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Bon travail, Ziva, conclut le chef d'équipe, alors qu'un mince sourire effleura les lèvres de sa subordonnée. La discussion avec Agathe l'avait requinqué. Rentrez chez vous, ajouta Gibbs, ça vous fera du bien.

- Merci patron, répondirent les trois agents. »

Une à une, les quatre lampes de bureau s'éteignirent, ainsi que les quatre ordinateurs.

McGee et Baurin s'éloignèrent rapidement de l'OpenSpace, tandis que Gibbs observait Ziva en train de prendre le dossier de l'enquête.

« Ziva, commença Gibbs, il faut que tu te reposes, tout ce dossier a été lu, relu, fouillé, refouillé. Tu ne trouveras rien dedans.

- Gibbs, répondit Ziva levant les yeux vers son supérieur, j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de lire ce dossier. J'ai besoin de savoir qui peut en voir tellement à Tony.

- On dit en avoir, Ziva, répondit l'ancien marin un léger sourire au lèvres.

- Peut importe. Gibbs, je dois découvrir quel est le lien entre Tony, son demi-frère et les Triades. On doit le faire.

- Je sais, Ziva. Mais si tu n'arrives plus à avancer, si tu es terrassée par la fatigue tu ne pourras pas aider Tony. Et il a besoin de toi.

- Je dois lire ce dossier, répondit Ziva, tout en sentant que sa volonté flanchée devant la raison de Gibbs.

- Tu dois le lire, mais tu le liras demain, Ziva, dit le chef d'équipe tout en posant sa main sur le l'énorme dossier que tenait la jeune femme.

- S'il te plait, Gibbs…. La voix de cette dernière semblait presque suppliante.

- Ziva.

- D'accord, répondit la jeune femme en reposant l'encombrant dossier sur son bureau, d'accord.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard qui voulait beaucoup dire pour eux. Eux, qui ne savaient pas parler.

- Allez viens, ajouta Gibbs. »

.

Ziva pénétra dans son appartement avec un soupir. Elle était chez elle, soulagée par les deux discussions qu'elle avait eu dans la journée.

Tony devait vivre. Elle devait chercher qui pouvait lui en vouloir.

Ziva sauta son repas –depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Paris, elle n'avait plus faim- avait pris une rapide douche et s'était glissée dans son lit froid et vide.

Demain est un autre jour, pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'endormit rapidement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas réussi à dormir ? Très longtemps. Trop longtemps.

.

McGee arriva chez lui. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient enfin eu l'impression d'avoir avancé dans l'enquête.

« Tony, promit-il à mi voix, on va trouver qui veut te faire ça ».

L'agent du NCIS, mangea rapidement. Depuis que Tony était dans le coma, il passait le voir tous les soirs. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait changé ses habitudes.

Aujourd'hui, il était rentré directement chez lui. Il devait coucher sur le papier les idées qu'il avait eu pour Deep Six.

Et, s'il avait changé ses habitudes, il espérait que Tony ferait de même. S'il pouvait sortir du coma….

.

Abby éteignit ses différents instruments. Ce soir, elle rentrait chez elle. Elle avait l'impression que le fait de rester analyser des preuves n'apporterait rien.

Et, depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Gibbs, elle avait appris à suivre son instinct.

Aujourd'hui, un vent nouveau soufflait sur le NCIS. Baurin, McGee, Gibbs, Ziva et sa collègue du GIGN, avaient fait des découvertes capitales.

Et puis, Ziva ne lui en voulait pas. Malgré le fait qu'elle aurait pu mourir à cause de ce micro dans son labo.

Là était le principal pour Abby. Et puis il y avait Tony. S'il pouvait se réveiller…

« Allez Tony, juste un petit effort, pense à nous. » souffla-t-elle.

.

Abigaël Baurin ouvrit sa porte avant de jeter ses clefs dans le vide poche de son entrée.

Rapidement, elle se dirigea dans sa cuisine et attrapa une canette de bière dans son frigo. Ensuite, elle alluma son ordinateur et s'affala dans son canapé.

Après quelques minutes à consulter ses mails, elle posa son ordinateur sur la table basse. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, alors à quoi bon chercher à lire.

Soudain, un mot sur l'écran attira son attention. Coma.

L'agent du CGIS, se reconcentra sur l'écran et y lu « corps ».

Décidément, l'angoisse de ses amis à propos de Tony, l'avait gagnée aussi. Au point de voir ce maudit mot partout. Ce mot, un état, un désespoir pour les proches. Coma.

« Sors toi de là Tony, on ne tiendra pas autant de temps » soupira-t-elle.

.

Gibbs observa sa cave. Il observa son bateau qui ne cesser de prendre forme.

Lentement, il se déplaça devant celui-ci. Il se versa une rasade de bourbon.

Sans le voir, il se tourna vers l'établi.

Encore une journée, songea-t-il amèrement, encore une journée dans le coma pour Tony. Une journée, vingt-quatre heures, mille quatre cent quarante quatre minutes, quatre vingt six mille quatre cent secondes. Même si aujourd'hui l'ancien marin avait l'impression de tenir une piste.

Il faudra remercier cette agent du GIGN, Agathe, qui avait réussi à remotiver Ziva, qui avait remotivée l'équipe. « Il ne manque plus que toi, Tony » ajouta le chef d'équipe à mi voix.

* * *

_Voilà! J'espère ne pas avoir dénaturé le caractère de Ziva dans sa conversation avec Agathe... J'espère que ça vous plait en tout cas! :D _

_Des avis ?_


	19. Qui sait le plus, doute le plus

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Désolée pour le retard de publication, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi la semaine dernière...  
_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!  
_

_Mikado : je ne sais pas quoi dire devant toutes ces reviews... Merci! Merci! Merci! ^^  
_

_Kagura : Merci pour les compliments!  
_

_Grandepretresse : moi? Je ne dis rien... ^^  
_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : dure, oui, mais aveuglée par sa souffrance surtout... ^^  
_

_Gwen : Merci! bah... c'est un... ^^  
_

_PBG : Merci pour tes compliements! ^^ Qui est le plus touché? Je ne sais pas vraiment... Mais le climat commence à peser sur tout le monde...  
_

_Alicia : C'était pas volontaire! promis! :)  
_

_Kendy : Et oui.. Tony c'est Tony, quoi! :)  
_

_Fandebones : c'est une bonne question! je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir en quelle langue elles parlaient... ^^  
_

_Merci aussi à celles qui ont commenté mon OS, Chorégraphie sur une lame de rasoir !  
_

_Bonne lecture! ^^  
_

* * *

_"Qui sait le plus, doute le plus" _  
_Proverbe français._

* * *

Un homme apparut dans l'OpenSpace. Vêtu d'une veste en cuir usée et d'un jean, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Ziva.

- Bonjour, j'aimerai parler à Tony DiNozzo.

- Euh… commença Ziva en jetant un coup d'œil vers le bureau vide de Tony, il est…

- Absent, conclut McGee qui s'était rapproché en voyant l'air décomposé de Ziva.

- Ah… Il revient quand ?

- Euh… Le plus tôt possible, reprit Ziva. C'est pour ?

- C'est compliqué. Je suis Roy Hanson, un ancien collègue de la police de DiNozzo. Et… C'est vraiment compliqué…

- Mais encore ?

- Je dois vraiment parler à Tony…

- Tony est dans le coma, Hanson… annonça McGee.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez très bien entendu, Hanson… répliqua Ziva.

- Bon ok… Tony m'a demandé de faire une petite enquête pour lui. Il ne m'a pas appelé depuis longtemps… Je commençais à me poser des questions… Vous savez, peut-être une mauvaise blague à la DiNozzo…

- Et en quoi consistait votre enquête ? demanda McGee.

- Ok…. Je vais tout vous racontez comme il me l'a raconté.

* * *

FLASHBACK.

Vingt heures trente trois. Il était vingt heures trente trois lorsque l'Agent DiNozzo entra dans son appartement avec délice.

La journée avait été longue… Elle avait commencé à huit heures –enfin pour ses collègues- et c'était achevé il y a une petite demi-heure.

L'enquête sur laquelle ils travaillaient ne daignait avancer. Avec le peu d'indices qu'ils avaient, la situation devenait _légèrement_ problématique.

Comment expliquer à la classe politique américaine que l'un des députés républicains, ancien haut commandant de la flotte de la NAVY, avait été retrouvé mort au beau milieu d'une ruelle avec sept balles dans le corps. Et tout ça sans mobile, sans caméras, sans témoins.

Alors, en plus de la pression Gibbsienne, venait se greffer la pression du Directeur Vance et des politiciens de son espèce.

Pas simple, songea Anthony DiNozzo, et exténuant.

Surtout, que lui-même était sous tension. Il avait reçut deux mails de menaces.

Ok, les menaces il connaissait, mais celles-là faisaient vraiment _flipper._ En français, en chinois. En chinois, en français.

Une description exacte de son emplois du temps, dans le premier mail et une arme de point –un Black Star- dans le second.

Tony décrocha son téléphone pour appeler la pizzeria du coin et se cala confortablement sur son canapé.

L'agent du NCIS se pencha vers sa table basse afin de saisir son ordinateur.

Alors, qui sont mes amis aujourd'hui, lança Tony en ouvrant sa boîte mail.

Il parcourut rapidement la liste de nouveaux messages, avant de se reculer brusquement de celle-ci. Encore des menaces.

Sans réfléchir l'Agent spécial, attrapa son téléphone et consulta son répertoire à la recherche d'un nom.

- Roy, c'est DiNozzo.

- DiNozzo ! Ca faisait longtemps ! répondit la voix enjoué de son ancien collègue.

- Ouais… Dit, tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Dit moi…

- J'ai reçu plusieurs mails de menaces… Tu peux m'identifier l'expéditeur ?

- Ouais, mais pourquoi pas en parler à ton équipe ? Ils seraient sans doute performant plus rapidement que moi…

- Hanson, répondit DiNozzo.

- Ok, mec… Tu veux pas leur dire… Je te tiens au courant lorsque j'ai des nouvelles !

- Merci, je te revaudrais ça ! Je t'appelle toutes les semaines au pire… conclut DiNozzo.

- Sans problème ! courage vieux !

- Merci… je vais en avoir besoin, lâcha Tony en se réallongeant sur le canapé.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

« Ziva ! McGee ! Baurin ! Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Bah, on a parlé à un ancien collègue de Tony… Il lui avait demandé d'enquêter sur ses mails de menaces… commença McGee.

- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit… souffla le Chef d'équipe.

- Gibbs, intervint Baurin, je pense qu'on devrait allez voir l'appartement de Tony une nouvelle fois. Peut-être que quelque chose nous a échappé…

- Ouais, prends Ziva avec toi. »

Cependant les deux femmes furent interrompues par la voix grave du Directeur.

« David, vous restez là. Conférence avec le GIGN au MTAC.

Ok, soupira-t-elle, j'arrive. »

.

McGee et Baurin se présentèrent devant l'immeuble de Tony. Aucun des deux ne savait pourquoi mais le fait de se retrouver devant l'habitation de Tony les mettaient mal à l'aise.

Les deux agents gravirent les marches qui les rapprochaient de son appartement. L'endroit où il aurait du être.

Une atmosphère étrange régnait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de DiNozzo, un rai de lumière attira leur attention.

Un homme cagoulé surgit de l'appartement de Tony, bousculant les deux agents et s'élançant en courant dans les escaliers.

McGee et Baurin se jetèrent à sa poursuite dans les escaliers. L'homme sortit de l'immeuble en trombe et s'enfuit dans une rue adjacente, poursuivit par les deux agents spéciaux.

L'homme avait une dizaine de mètres d'avance sur eux. Il semblait loin, presque inaccessible.

«_ Pourquoi Ziva n'est pas là ! Elle qui aime tant courir !_ songea McGee »

« _pourquoi Gibbs n'est pas là ! Lui il connait les lieux, il serait sûrement passé par un raccourcis,_ déplora Baurin »

L'homme bifurqua à droite. Puis à gauche.

Toujours poursuivit par McGee et Baurin. La distance entre l'homme et les agents diminuait.

L'homme tourna de nouveau à gauche. Craignant de l'avoir perdu, les deux agents accélèrent encore.

Mais soudain, devant l'homme se dressa un grillage.

« On l'a, souffla McGee. »

Baurin dégaina son arme et tira dans la jambe de l'homme qui s'effondra au sol dans un cri de douleur. Tandis que McGee sortit les menottes qu'il passa à l'homme.

« Patron ? On a attrapé un homme cagoulé qui était chez Tony. On le ramène, commença McGee.

- Qu'est ce qu'il faisait chez DiNozzo ?

- On sait pas, on n'a pas eu le temps de rentrer dans son appartement… répondit McGee.

- Ok, amenez-le au NCIS. Je vais voir chez Tony ce qu'il a déposé.

- Ok.

- Bon travail McGee. »

.

Ziva monta les marches la menant au MTAC.

Elle avait envoyé son rapport à Frausto la veille. Ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi il voulait la voir.

C'était peut-être un signe. Bien sûr, qu'elle aurait préféré suivre Baurin chez Tony, mais en même temps, elle n'aurait pas forcément revenir dans l'appartement de ce dernier alors qu'il était dans le coma.

«_ Tony… Tony… J'ai besoin de toi… songea-t-elle, sombrement_ »

Après avoir scanné son œil, elle pénétra dans la salle sécurisée.

« Frausto… Vous avez reçu mon rapport ?

- Oui. Il recoupe parfaitement celui de l'Agent Graffon. J'ai juste une ou deux questions à vous poser.

- Ok, allez-y.

- Merci… Est-ce que vous avez compté le nombre de femmes qu'il y avait ?

- Oui, elles étaient seize. Pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai pas mentionné ?

- Non… Agathe m'avait dit seize aussi mais dans ce type d'enquêtes, pour que toutes les parties soient condamnées nous devons revérifier chaque détails..

- Je vois, sourit Ziva… La justice française est aussi complexe que l'américaine…

- Oh que oui !

- Quoi d'autre ?

- J 'ai appris par la bouche du directeur Vance que vous aviez fini par découvrir d'où provenait la fuite qui vous avait compromise.

- Exact, c'était un microphone dans l'enceinte du NCIS…

- Savez-vous à quoi était-il relié ?

- Non, justement, nous ne comprenons pas même si nous avons d'important doute sur l'identité du poseur de micro…

- Bien, si le GIGN peut vous aider un tant soit peu sur ce sujet, n'hésitez pas.

- Je vous remercie, répondit Ziva.

- Ok… Comment va votre épaule sinon ?

- Bien… Mais j'avoue que depuis que je suis revenu à Washington, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en soucier…

- Ok, je vous reconvoque si j'ai de nouvelles questions, ajouta Frausto.

- Pas de problème.

.

Gibbs pénétra lentement dans l'appartement de son agent. Il avait son arme tendue devant lui, prêt à toute éventualité.

Il explora, le salon, la cuisine puis pénétra dans la chambre de Tony. Gibbs eut un hoquet de surprise. Sur le lit se trouvait un pistolet type 54.

A côté du pistolet se trouvait un extrait de sa page Wikipédia où était surligné : «China type 54 est le successeur, actuellement fabriqué, du type 51, version chinoise du Tokarev TT33 dont le brevet fut déposé en présence d'une étoile noire cerclée sur sa crosse lui donne le surnom de « black star » parmi les triades chinoises. »,

Et, sur l'un des feuillets imprimés, se trouvait au dos une photo de Tony avant sa rentrée à l'hôpital.

« _Ils me le payeront_, souffla Gibbs, hors de lui » avant de mettre les preuves sous plastique.

.

McGee entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire et observa leur suspect. D'origine asiatique, de taille plutôt petite, les yeux sombre, presque noir, il calla son regard dans celui de l'agent spécial.

« Je ne suis pas l'homme que vous cherchez, lâcha-t-il.

- Alors vous êtes ?

- Je suis Faxiang Shi, mais je ne suis pas l'homme que vous cherchez, répéta-t-il.

- Pardon ? demanda McGee faussement étonné.

- Vous avez très bien compris.

- Oui, j'ai très bien compris, commença McGee, mais comment savez-vous que je recherche quelqu'un ?

- Monsieur, aller dans l'appartement d'un ami qui est dans le coma n'est pas très courant.

- D'accord, répondit simplement McGee. Comment se faisait-il que cet homme sache tant de choses. Tim attrapa le dossier qui trônait devant lui avant de tirer les photos des quatre marins retrouvés morts.

- Vous les connaissez ?

- Non. Mais le travail a été fait étonnamment.

- Le travail ?

- Oui, le travail. Vous savez que les Triades sont partout.

- Oui.

- Eh bien, celui qui a fait ça a désobéit aux lois.

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Faxiang en haussant les épaules.

- Alors qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que se sont les Triades ?

- Parce que… Monsieur, avez-vous appelé le Directeur Vance ?

- Oui.

- Et bien demandait lui de venir devant moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que."

McGee se retourna vers l'écran en faisant signe à Baurin d'aller chercher le directeur. Pourquoi ce Faxiang voulait-il diable voir le directeur Vance.

Ce chinois cachait quelque chose mais McGee était incapable de dire quoi.

.

Lorsque Ziva était sortit du MTAC, elle avait appris que l'enquête avait un peu avancé. Mais lorsqu'elle avait appris que leur prisonnier voulait voir Vance, elle avait _légèrement_ eu du mal à comprendre, surtout lorsque Baurin l'avait appelé en lui précisant que c'était urgent mais en lui précisant d'abord de voir si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose sur ce Faxiang Shi.

Alors, elle avait fait un bref détour par son bureau pour trouver des informations sur cet homme. Mais manifestement, cet homme était inconnu partout.

Pas de donnée sur la base du NCIS.

Rien sur celle d'Interpol. Rien sur celle des entrées aux USA. Rien sur aucunes bases de données.

Cet homme était un fantôme. Qui avait probablement un pseudonyme.

En dernier recours, Ziva se leva pour se dirigé vers le bureau du directeur.

Et puis, là où elle n'avait vraiment pas compris c'était lorsqu'elle avait demandé au directeur de descendre et que celui-ci avait sursauté en entendant le nom du prisonnier « Faxiang Shi ». Puis lorsqu'il s'était levé en passant sa main sur son visage pour reprendre contenance.

Faxiang Shi, littéralement le « Maitre de la pensée des lois », devait cacher quelque chose. Chose que le Directeur semblait connaître. Et quelque chose d'absent de toutes les bases de données.

* * *

_Alors? Un avis ? une supposition sur qui est FaXiang Shi ? ^^_


	20. Qui hésite à punir augmente le nombre

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Je vous dit Merci! Merci! Merci! et encore MERCI!  
_

_Grâce à vous, cette fic a passé le stade des 200 reviews! 200! J'ai du mal à le croire! ^^ Bref un Merci énorme! et un plus spécifique à Miryam pour le nombre de chapitre commentés! ;)  
_

_Grande prêtresse : alors... Surprise! :)  
_

_fandebones : c'est vrai que tu n'aime pas Baurin toi! :) Qu'est ce que tu lui reproche ? ^^  
_

_Gwen : ^^ mais je les aime bien quand même tes reviews ! :)  
_

_PBG : et la voilà! :)  
_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : ehehe! Oui, y a que Tony pour ce retrouver dans de telles situations! :)  
_

_Miryam : t'es de retour! t'es de retour! ^^  
_

_Kendy : oui... désolée! mais je suis à l'heure aujourd'hui! :)  
_

* * *

_"Qui hésite à punir augmente le nombre de méchants."  
Publius Syrus  
_

* * *

McGee et Baurin attendaient devant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, sceptiques.

Qu'un prisonnier demande à voir le « Directeur Vance » -parce qu'il avait bien prononcé le nom du directeur- était étrange. Mais que le Directeur descende aussi rapidement, l'était encore plus.

Vance se présenta devant ses deux agents, plus Ziva, en fixant la porte.

« McGee, je veux que dès que je pose un pied dans cette pièce, les caméras et les micros soit éteints.

- Directeur, je veux dire que d'un point de vu légal…

- Je m'en fiche, McGee, coupa Vance, dès que je serais dans cette pièce, les caméras seront inactives.

- Bien, directeur, conclut McGee, pourtant peu habitué à ces paroles de la part du responsable du NCIS. »

Les trois agents se dirigèrent vers la pièce derrière le miroir sans teint, se demandant avec appréhension ce qu'il allait se passer.

.

« Léon Vance, grinça le prisonnier lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce sombre.

- FaXiang Shi, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour.

- Moi non plus, Léon…

- Et dire que je t'ai cru mort, pendant tout ce temps…

- Tu m'as cru mort ? reprit l'homme au type asiatique, vraiment ?

- Oh que oui… disparu, six pieds sous terre.

- Tu as eu tort, Léon… Tu as eu tort, répéta méchamment FaXiang, parce que les gens de mon espèce ne disparaissent jamais bien longtemps…

- Je le sais maintenant… répondit fermement le Directeur.

- Tu le sais, ricana FaXiang Shi, mais tu le sais bien trop tard ! Maintenant qu'un de tes agents va disparaître. Maintenant que je vais te tuer ! Maintenant que tu vas avoir ce que tu méritais tellement !

- J'ai fait mon job, FaXiang… Rien que mon job… et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Ton job ? Il ne consistait pas à tuer ma famille, la famille de ton coéquipier ! lâcha brusquement Faxiang Shi.

- Mon équipier n'était pas censé être un traître, Faxiang, répondit Vance posément, alors que son esprit bouillonnait. Il se rappelait de ces derniers instants, qui l'avaient marqués à vie.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

« Mon dieu qu'il fait moche, songea Léon Vance en jetant un énième coup d'œil par la fenêtre. »

« Je déteste les planques, souffla la voix teinté d'accent chinois son coéquipier.

- Les planques… On aura tout entendu ! Tu es chez toi, Faxiang ! Tu es juste en train de surveiller tes voisins… répondit en souriant Léon.

- Des voisins qui semblent être impliqués dans un réseau terroriste !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Tu es en planque, chez toi, avec ta femme, ton frère et ton équipier en train de surveiller tes voisins qui sont membres d'une organisation terroriste…

- Admet, Léon, qu'il y a plus _fun_… reprit le jeune asiatique.

- Certes, mais y a pire aussi…

- Vance, il y a du mouvement en face, coupa le propriétaire.

- Exact, attends qu'ils viennent pour voir ce qu'on fait... Si ça se trouvent, ils se dirigent vers nous uniquement pour nous demander du sucre… répondit ce dernier en souriant. »

Deux hommes d'une trentaine d'année passèrent le portail de la maison des Shi.

Faxiang se leva, aussitôt suivi de Vance, et alla ouvrir la porte.

Le deuxième prétendu terroriste pénétra dans la maison, Shi et Vance sortirent leurs armes, alors que le premier hocha la tête.

Le premier prétendu terroriste sortit à son tour une arme qu'il pointa vers Vance.

« _Ici, c'est la Triade, tout nous appartient, et les Shi sont aussi des gens de la Triade_ », lâcha-t-il devant Vance, qui dans un sursaut se retourna pour prendre la fuite.

L'agent du NCIS se trouvait dans le salon lorsqu'il entendit la première balle.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en courant.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la femme et le frère de celui qu'il considérait encore il y a quelque seconde comme un ami pointaient une arme légère sur lui.

Sans réfléchir, Vance tira trois fois, avant de déguerpir.

Il savait qu'il les avait tués.

_FIN FLASBACK_.

* * *

- Tu as trahi ton pays, Shi, reprit Vance après quelques secondes.

- Non, Vance, mon pays est la Chine. Et il le restera toujours.

- Tu ne sers pas ton pays en véhiculant l'image d'un groupe d'individu qui es sans cœur et qui ne rechigne pas a tuer.

- Tu peux parler, Vance, mais n'oublie pas qui a tiré. Tu as tué ma famille. Mon autre famille se venge.

- Ta famille ? répondit en se levant Vance, ta famille ! Celle qui a tué des marins ! celle qui fait que l'un de mes agents dans le coma, ta famille. Ta vraie famille serait-elle fière de la personne que tu es ?

- Ma famille biologique a disparue le jour où on est arrivé aux Etats Unis, Vance.

- Tu étais agent du NCIS, tu avais tout pour réussir… alors pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi poursuivre ton marché avec la pègre chinoise ?

- Parce que… toute ma famille a toujours était des Triades. Et dans les triades, tout se transmet par famille. Mais tu ne peux comprendre ça, Léon. Tu es trop américain pour ça.

- Non, je comprends.

- Dans les Triades, tu tues celui qui de la famille ne fait pas parti de l'organisation.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es resté au sein de cette organisation ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu à faire de nettoyage.

- Tu n'as pas eu à tuer quelqu'un de ta famille car il avait salit ton nom.

- Non. Pas comme Enzo.

- Enzo ?

- Oui, le frère de DiNozzo. Celui qui a déjà tenté de le tuer.

- Enzo DiNozzo ?

- Lui-même, répondit FaXiang, sarcastique.

- L'agent DiNozzo à donc un frère.

- Un demi-frère pour être précis. Mais bon, ça revient au même. Maintenant que tu as eu une info de ma part, ça serait sympa de me relâcher… Léon.

- Tu m'as déjà échappé une fois, je ne vais pas te laisser partir, Shi.

- Tu aurais plutôt intérêt… sauf si tu veux découvrir la dure loi de la solitude, lorsqu'on a perdu sa famille.

- Pardon ?

- Ne joue pas à l'imbécile, Vance. J'ai deux hommes devant chez toi… Voir même chez toi à l'heure qu'il est… Ils se pourraient qu'ils exécutent ta femme et tes enfants… reprit Faxiang la voix doucereuse.

- Tu mens…

- Appelle chez toi, Vance. Ou Monsieur le Directeur, devrais-je dire.

Le directeur s'éloigna de quelques pas avant d'attraper son téléphone pour composer le numéro de son domicile.

La voix d'un homme lui répondit immédiatement.

« On dirait que Shi avait raison. Ta femme est morte si tu ne le relâches pas, Vance. »

Le directeur raccrocha puis observa l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'était plus le coéquipier qu'il avait connu.

« Dehors » souffla-t-il finalement, « tu es libre pour cette fois ».

.

Derrière le miroir sans teint, les trois agents, plus Gibbs qui les avaient rejoint après avoir transmis à Abby les derniers indices, étaient abasourdis.

Vance et Fanxiang avaient été équipiers.

Vance avait tué la famille de Shi.

Shi était libre.

Enzo DiNozzo était le demi-frère de Tony.

Comme la famille de Vance.

Gibbs dégaina son téléphone pour appeler la police afin qu'elle envois une patrouille chez le directeur, puis il annonça à l'équipe qu'ils y allaient également.

.

Lorsque l'équipe du NCIS, Vance et la patrouille de police arrivèrent devant la maison du Directeur, des cris les alertèrent.

L'équipe de Gibbs se scinda en deux, Gibbs, McGee et Vance pénétrant par l'avant de la maison l'autre –Baurin et Ziva- par la porte d'entrée de derrière.

- NCIS ! lancèrent les agents en entrant.

- Papa ! hurlèrent deux voix enfantines, alors que Vance se dirigeait vers la cuisine, d'où provenaient les cris de ses deux enfants.

Le reste de l'équipe se déploya rapidement dans les différentes pièces de la maison, sécurisant ainsi l'ensemble de la zone. Alors que la police observait les lieux autour de celle-ci.

Rapidement, les quatre agents du NCIS se rassemblèrent au centre de l'habitation des Vance.

Rien.

Ils n'avaient rien qui montrait un signe d'effraction.

Ils n'avaient rien qui prouvait que des personnes extérieures venaient de pénétrer ici.

Gibbs se retourna vers la cuisine, dans laquelle Vance serait ses deux enfants dans ses bras, accroupis pour être à leur hauteur. Pendant que madame Vance se tenait debout, appuyée contre le plan de travail. Elle regardait la pièce sans la voir, probablement trop choquée pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ils avaient juste une famille choquée et deux enfants en pleurs.

« Léon ? commença le chef d'équipe.

- Oui, Gibbs, répondit-il en s'éloignant de sa famille.

- Combien étaient-ils ?

- Trois selon ma femme. De type asiatique avec un fort accent. Comme celui qui m'a parlé pendant l'interrogatoire.

- Que voulaient-ils ?

- Rien. Ils sont entrés et ont demandé à mes enfants d'attendre sagement sur le canapé. Ma femme est arrivée et ils lui ont demandé de s'assoir avec les enfants. Ensuite, ils ont attendu mon appel, car ils étaient persuadés que j'appellerai et c'est tout, débita Vance d'une seule traite.

- Pourquoi Shi tenait-il tellement à sortir du NCIS, quitte à menacer la famille Vance ? demanda subitement Ziva.

- Je ne sais pas agent David, je ne sais pas, répondit Vance.

- Mais surtout, que faisait-il chez Tony ? questionna McGee.

- DiNozzo est une cible de premier choix pour les triades, rétorqua Gibbs, parce qu'il permet du même coup de récupérer un stock d'arme de la NAVY, récupérer un groupe de femmes, poursuivre les relations entre deux triades, pour son demi-frère prendre un grade plus important et pour Shi se venger de la mort de sa famille.

- Même si, rebondit Ziva, les bénéfices sont pour chaque personnes différents.

- Justement, il est plus facile de construire un accord lorsque tout le monde n'en attends pas la même chose, expliqua Baurin.

- Exact, mais… commença le Directeur avant d'être coupé par le téléphone.

Interrogeant Gibbs du regard, Vance se dirigea vers le téléphone.

« Vance, répondit-il finalement.

- Léon, reprit la voix de FaXiang Shi.

- Je vois que tu as pris mes menaces au sérieux… En même temps tu avais raison…

- Pourquoi tout ça, FaXiang ?

- Me venger, m'amuser, gagner des places au yeux du chef… J'ai des arguments, Vance, je les fais valoir..

- Pourquoi des menaces ?

- Léon, tu tenais dans tes mains l'un des leaders des triades de l'Amérique du Nord… Mais tu l'as laissé filé parce que tu préférais sauver ta famille… Ne pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle, n'est ce pas un principe de l'un de tes agents ?

- Tais-toi ! s'énerva Vance.

- Ne t'énerve pas, Vance ! Tu vas m'aider…

- Je ne t'aiderais pas ! On ne fait pas de marché avec les gens de ton espèce !

- Qui t'as parlé de marché ? Je vais te donner un tuyau pour aider ton équipe… répondit la voix calme du chinois.

- Et que demanderas-tu en échange ?

- Que tu fasses ton boulot…

- En quoi cela t'arrangeras ?

- Humpf… c'est bien complexe… Enzo DiNozzo a reçut l'ordre de tuer son frère ce soir. Dernier délai… S'il échoue, il est tué… Et je prends sa place… exposa Shi.

- Donc, si on l'empêche de tuer l'agent DiNozzo, c'est à toi que profite cette histoire… résuma sombrement Vance.

- Exactement… Mais Vance, tu ne risqueras pas la vie de l'un de tes agents pour parvenir à me stopper…

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Je ne pense pas que le secrétaire de la marine soit très content d'entendre que le directeur d'une agence fédérale a laissé filer un chef de Triades… Surtout quand la marine s'est fait voler des armes par cette même organisation… répondit Shi avant de raccrocher.

Les quatre agents se regardèrent avant de décidé d'un commun accord de se rendre à l'hôpital pour protéger Tony.

* * *

_Voilà! Des avis ? ^^_


	21. Lève toi et marche

_Hey tout le monde! ^^_

_Désolée pour le retard... J'ai fini d'écrire cette fic ce matin... Il reste encore un chapitre après celui-ci et l'épilogue... ^^_

_Fandebones : hum... On verra! :)_

_Kagura Y : DiDormeur ? J'adore! :) Un choix crucial c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... ^^ Merci!_

_Gwen : Merci! Oui, on apprends beaucoup de choses.. la fin commence à se dessiner ^^_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : juste pour avoir plus de pouvoir... La dure loi de nos sociétés! :) hum... comment dire, les réponses arrivent! ;)_

_PBG : Merci! Oui, c'est vrai que Vance n'est pas souvent impliqué... Tu crois que je peux créer le VBC ? ;D Ouais, non en faite... ça sonne pas super bien ! : )_

_Chapitre qui répond à un grand nombre de questions... La fin approche ^^_

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

_"Lève toi et marche." *  
_

* * *

Alors que les quatre agents se précipitèrent vers la porte, ils furent arrêtés par la voix de Vance.

« Gibbs ! Vous faites quoi ?

- On va à l'hôpital.

- Et laissait Shi prendre les commandes d'une triade ?

- On s'en fout de ça, directeur. Ce qui compte c'est Tony, reprit Gibbs d'une voix ne souffrant d'aucune réplique.

- Oui, mais nous pouvons réfléchir de manière à aussi empêcher une organisation criminelle de prospérer sur le territoire américain.

- Vance, c'est votre travail ça. Moi, je dois juste résoudre des enquêtes et protéger mes agents. Si vous avez une idée pour court-circuiter Shi, vous m'appelez. Mais DiNozzo doit avoir une protection, alors on y va.

- Ce qui me tue Gibbs, répondit Vance d'un air affligé, c'est qu'il avait tout prévu. Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire aller servir ses propres intérêts. Il nous a manipulées. Il a fait de nous exactement ce qu'il voulait.

- Mais, on a quand même retrouvé les armes volées, démantelé une partie d'un groupe terroriste, empêché son groupe de commettre un attentat sur le sol français… Alors si ça le sert, eh bien on l'attrapera, mais en ce moment, l'essentiel est de protéger un des nôtres, Directeur.

- Exact, soupira Vance, allez-y.

- Protégez et rassurez votre famille, Vance, répondit Gibbs en refermant la porte.

- Gibbs ! attendez ! s'écria le Directeur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Regardez, répondit Léon Vance en tendant le bras vers un angle de la pièce ou était écrit « Fan Qing Fu Ming ».

- C'est quoi ça ? McGee!

- Attendez, Patron, je cherche.

- Fan Qing Fu Ming est la devise des triades chinoises. Elle signifie « chasser la dynastie des Qing et restaurer la dynastie des Ming ». c'est l'histoire des triades, en faite. Ce pourquoi elles ont été créées.

- Ok, on va à l'hôpital, conclut Gibbs.

.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, l'équipe s'était retrouvée dans l'hôpital.

Après de longues minutes de négociation avec le médecin en charge de Tony, toute l'équipe avait pu entrer dans la chambre de Tony. Les quatre agents avaient vite été rejoint par le légiste et la laborantine.

« Gibbs ? murmura Abby après qu'on lui eut raconté les événements de l'après midi, comment on va faire pour coincer Shi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Gibbs, mais on le coincera.

- Et puis, comment être sur que le demi-frère de Tony va se présenté ici, avec pour seule volonté de le tuer ? Peut-être que c'est juste pour nous attirer encore sur une fausse piste ?

- Non, répondit Ziva, personne au sein des triades ne sait que Shi peut agir sur le NCIS. Personne n'est sensé savoir que le demi-frère de Tony a reçut un dernier délai pour le… dit-elle avant de s'interrompre.

C'était trop dur, elle ne pouvait pas prononcer ce mot. Ce put… de mot qu'elle avait tant de fois formulé sans que ça ne lui pose le moindre problème. Elle ne pouvait pas associer ce mot à Tony. Elle ne pouvait visualiser un monde sans celui qui était sans réaction devant elle. Elle refusait cette vision de vie.

Subitement, elle se rendit compte du pourquoi.

_Parce que tu l'aimes_, lui souffla son esprit.

Ziva se surprit elle-même. C'était tellement évident qu'elle avait refusé de le voir.

La jeune femme se retourna vers la porte, pour éviter le regard des autres, surpris par sa brusque interruption.

Elle avait envie de frapper sur le mur qui lui faisait face.

Elle avait envie de secouer l'homme qui était allongé derrière elle.

Elle avait envie de se haïr d'avoir été si aveugle.

Non, elle se haïssait.

Et si c'était trop tard ?

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté ses sentiments avant ?

Elle se passa lentement la main devant le visage avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

- Ils ne peuvent pas savoir, conclut-elle sombrement.

- Ziva, appela doucement Gibbs alors que l'interpellée tournait son regard vers lui, Tony s'en sortira.

- Il le faut, sinon il ne sait pas à quoi il se confronte… lâcha-t-elle, qu'à moitié sérieuse.

- Ce qui m'étonne, coupa Ducky, c'est justement toute cette prévision… Comment quelqu'un a pu profiter de tout ça. Je veux dire, on part d'un marin mort qui a volé des armes à la Navy. Et on arrive au demi-frère de Tony, bien placé dans la Triade, qui cherche à tué Tony et un autre homme, que connaissait le Directeur, qui finalement prendra la place de Enzo DiNozzo s'il échoue.

- On a été instrumentalisé dans un immense engrenage…. Intervint Baurin.

- Ouais, bah il va falloir l'inverser cet engrenage, reprit Gibbs.

.

Pendant ce temps.

_J'aime bien. _

_J'aime bien quand l'équipe arrive dans ma chambre. Ca me donne l'idée du jour ou de la nuit. Et puis, entendre leurs voix ça me fait tellement de bien. _

_Mon dieu ce que j'aimerai ne plus être ici. Moi qui déteste les hôpitaux, depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? _

_Ahlala… En plus je ne peux même pas parler… Imaginez ça un peu ! Ma langue ne répond plus ! Un peu comme Bernardo dans Zorro. _

_Enfin non pas vraiment, vu que lui est muet… Mais moi je ne vois rien et je ne peux rien dire… _

_Imaginez un peu que ce soit une superbe infirmière que vienne me voir tout les jours… Ou au contraire, imaginez que c'est le l'infirmier le moins aimable du service ! Ah pauvre de moi ! _

_Pff, je n'aurais même pas pu voir le dernier James Bond au cinéma… Il faut vraiment que je me réveille avant qu'il ne soit plus sur les écrans !_

_Tiens, c'est Ziva qui parle. Sa voix. C'est marrant, quand on ne voit pas on fait beaucoup plus attention aux voix. Et la voix de Ziva…. C'est…. Ouais, c'est sa voix quoi. Je ne suis pas sur que vous ayez suivi mais ce n'est pas grave. _

_Allez Tony, faut que tu te sortes de là. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui le fera à ta place. C'est toi, le grand Anthony DiNozzo Junior, qui doit te réveiller. _

_« Lève toi et marche ». _

_._

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, faisant sursauter les différents membres de l'équipe.

« Gibbs !

- C'est Vance. On n'a aucun moyen d'arrêter Shi. On ne sait pas où il est, ce qu'il est, ce qu'il fait.

- Je sais.

- Mais pourtant on ne peut pas le laisser dans la nature… il ne dépend plus de nous. C'est le FBI qui reprend la suite de l'enquête.

- Le FBI ?

- Oui. On n'a pas le choix, Gibbs.

- Je sais, répéta simplement le chef d'équipe.

- Lorsque l'Agent DiNozzo sortira du coma –s'il en sort- cette enquête sera donc close, devant le silence de son agent, Vance poursuivit, Gibbs, passez-moi l'agent Baurin s'il vous plait.

- Directeur ? s'étonna l'agent du CGIS.

- Oui, je vous réaffecte au CGIS.

- Directeur, pouvez-vous au moins attendre que cette enquête soit _définitivement _close ?

- Elle l'est d'un point de vu technique.

- Je parlais d'un point de vu moral, Directeur.

- Bien, je vous réaffecterai lorsque le cas de l'agent DiNozzo sera scellé.

- Merci, répondit Baurin en raccrochant. »

L'agent rendit le téléphone à Gibbs tout en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Vance a transmis le dossier au FBI, lâcha le chef d'équipe.

- Au FBI ? répéta McGee.

- Oui au FBI… Il dit que l'enquête ne dépend plus de nous.

- Mais, murmura Ziva surprise.

- Ouais… »

Un long silence se fit. Vance, FBI, Tony, Triade, Shi, Enzo DiNozzo, coma, Paris. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses en même temps, pour la même équipe.

Chacun fixait l'italien avec un regard inquiet.

Tous se sentaient responsable de l'état de leur ami.

Que faudra-t-il lui dire à son réveil ?

« Tony, tu as un demi frère, il s'appelle Enzo… Et il a voulu te tuer parce que c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'accéder au poste de bras droit de l'une des plus grandes triades chinoises. »

Non. C'était pire que mieux.

Le scénario aurait pu ressembler à l'un de ses films favoris.

Non, il fallait attraper ce fou avant que quelqu'un d'autre périsse.

Et puis, était-il vraiment son demi-frère ?

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un faux indice. Peut-être que cet homme n'avait que pour but de tuer quelqu'un.

Peut être.

Et, c'était ce _peut-être_ qui faisait réfléchir les sept personnes présentes.

.

Subitement, trois coups de feu retentirent dans l'hôpital. Les quatre agents armés se levèrent simultanément, faisant signe aux autres de rester où ils étaient.

En un coup d'œil de Gibbs, le groupe se scinda en deux. McGee et Gibbs d'un côté du couloir Ziva et Baurin de l'autre.

Tous étaient concentrés, les yeux rivés vers le bout du couloir, prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette.

Bien que séparés, ils arrivèrent ensemble à l'accueil de l'hôpital, chaque groupe sortant d'un couloir différent. Un homme de type asiatique d'une trentaine d'années, en jean et en veste en cuir, tira plusieurs coups dans leur direction.

Tous se remirent à couvert.

Un homme, portant un uniforme de sécurité, était en train de se vider de son sang aux pieds du tireur.

Et puis, un silence de quelques secondes remplaça le chaos qui régnait. Les personnes arrêtèrent de crier, le tireur stoppa ses tirs, les blessés se turent. Un silence glacial. Un silence de mort.

Le tireur cria « Fan Qing Fu Ming».

Simultanément, quatre balles le transpercèrent.

Il était mort avant de toucher le sol.

Les quatre agents se précipitèrent vers lui. Vérifiant le pouls de l'agent de sécurité, Gibbs appela des infirmiers.

L'homme tenta de parler. Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure, mais le chef d'équipe comprit qu'il voulait lui expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Je… Il voulait rentrer… Avait une arme pour tuer DiNozzo… Pas voulu... M'a tiré dessus » dit-il, la voix de plus en plus faible et hachée, avant de sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

McGee se pencha vers l'homme dorénavant mort et fouilla dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.

Dans la poche, un porte feuille, que McGee ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une carte d'identité sur laquelle était inscrit le nom et prénom de l'homme.

Enzo DiNozzo.

Alors, FaXiang Shi n'avait pas menti. Enzo avait été pressé. Il avait du agir en toute hâte.

Sans même préparer un tant soit peu son geste. Son dernier geste.

.

Alors que l'hôpital avait retrouvé sa sécurité, Ziva remarqua un papier dépassant de la veste en cuir du tireur.

Lentement, elle tira la feuille pliée en quatre pour y remarquer une écriture fine mais lisible. L'ensemble de l'équipe se rassembla autour d'elle pour pouvoir lire en même temps que l'Israélienne.

* * *

_* célèbre citation de la Bible... :)_

_Voilà, voilà! Alors, quelques avis ? :D_


	22. La nécessité révèle les héros

_Hey tout le monde! _

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic avant l'épilogue... Sniff... C'est triste! ^^  
_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews!  
_

_grandepretresse : merci pour tous ces compliments! :D J'essaye en tout cas! :)  
_

_fandebones : effectivement, dans le chapitre précédent je voulais surtout montrer que même si le coupable était mort, l'équipe souffrait toujours. ^^ Merci!  
_

_Kagura : ahah! réponse... bientôt! :)  
_

_DiNozzo-Ncis : toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre! :)  
_

_Kendy92 : oui... C'est triste.. .Mais ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'autant de personnes me suivent encore! :D  
_

_PBG : je pense que le peuple demande des réponses! ;) Merci pour les compliments!  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_"C'est la nécessité qui révèle les héros"  
Jean Pierre April  
_

* * *

Plusieurs fois au cours de sa lecture, elle tressaillit. Tout avait été planifié. Tout. Encore une fois.

Planification. Prévision. Manipulation. Combien de fois s'était-elle fait cette réflexion aujourd'hui ?

« _Vous avez cette lettre, c'est que vous m'avez tué. De toute façon, j'aurais forcément fini avec une balle dans le corps. C'est ce qu'il arrive au gens de chez moi._

_Pourquoi ai-je agis comme ça ? Je vais vous l'expliquer. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être dois-je au moins faire savoir à mon frère ce qu'il ignore de sa vie. _

_Pour commencer, je m'appelle Enzo. Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom de famille. Enfin le seul dont je suis sur c'est celui de la mère de DiNozzo. _

_Je suis né en 1978. En faite, je suis né de la relation entre la mère de DiNozzo et un immigré chinois. Enfin, plutôt de Hong Kong, d'ailleurs. _

_Les parents de DiNozzo ont divorcé en 1976. Moi, je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, mais elle m'a quand même laissé son nom de famille. Elle est décédée peu de temps après ma naissance. Alors, je suis parti à Hong Kong avec mon père. _

_Mon père était un membre très puissant de 14K, il m'a envoyé ici pour finir mes études. Et, fatalement, j'ai reçut un jour un appel pour me dire que mon père c'était fait descendre dans la rue par un autre groupe à propos de trafic de drogue. _

_J'avais 19 ans. _

_Je suis rentré à Hong Kong, et j'ai traqué chaque responsable de la mort de mon père. Je les ai tous tué. Tous. Ils étaient neuf. _

_Le chef de triade, a été agréablement surpris par mon geste. _

_Il m'a renvoyé aux USA avec à chaque fois des ordres à accomplir ou de la drogue à transporter. _

_Petit à petit, j'ai grimpé les échelons de la branche américaine. Jusqu'à arriver bras droit l'été dernier._

_Là, j'ai reçu un ordre : tuer le seul membre de la famille qu'il me restait. Sauf, que je ne le connaissais pas. _

_Mon chef direct avait un lot d'arme à envoyer en Europe. Il avait réussit à former une petite équipe, sauf que l'un de ses imbéciles, Kobi, a balancé. Je l'ai donc tué et j'ai décidé de vous effrayer pour que vous arrêtiez cette enquête. Je savais que c'était vous qui enquêterez. _

_Plus vous remontiez dans la triade, plus c'était mauvais pour nous. _

_Alors, j'ai tué le gars de la sécurité. Puis, j'ai essayé de tuer DiNozzo, pour faire une pierre deux coups. Mais, j'ai échoué. _

_Alors, j'ai repris mon jeu du chat et de la souris. Puis, lorsque j'ai tué le gars au NCIS, j'ai posé un micro et j'ai appris que votre directeur avait envoyé quelqu'un suivre les armes. _

_J'ai pris peur et j'ai envoyé le code 25 à Paris (NdA : code utilisé par les triades lorsqu'un espion est repéré). Les gars ont voulu lui faire finir le boulot avant de la liquider. Sauf qu'elle à réussi à s'échapper. A partir de là, je me suis caché avec pour but de massacrer DiNozzo dès que l'occasion se présentait. _

_Il y a quelques heures, j'ai reçu un mot de la part du chef de Triade, qui me disait que je n'avais plus que jusqu'à minuit pour accomplir ma mission, et que si j'y arrivais je devenais le chef de la branche américaine car le précédent avait était tué parce qu'il avait déçu._

_Je n'avais plus le choix, et je me suis présenté à l'hôpital. _

_A priori, c'était un tord. _

_Mais, si ma mission n'avais pas été menée à terme, j'aurais fini de la même façon en étant, en plus, considéré comme un traître. Maintenant, je suis devenu un martyr mort pour la pérennité de notre organisation. _

_Enzo. _»

Abasourdie, l'équipe revint lentement sur ses pas pour retrouver l'italien.

Il devait continuer à vivre.

Il le devait.

.

Les différents membres de l'équipe se séparèrent, rentrant chacun chez eux. Ils avaient besoin de calme. De réfléchir. De prendre du recul.

* * *

McGee monta lentement les marches le séparant de son appartement.

L'enquête était close -ou n'appartenait plus au NCIS. L'homme qui avait abattu les marins était à présent hors d'état de nuire. Ils avaient finis.

Mais pourtant... Pourtant, McGee ne ressentait en rien le soulagement qui émanait d'habitude de la fin d'une enquête.

Pour la première fois, il avait pris conscience de l'état de Tony.

Et si ? Et si, finalement, Tony ne s'en sortait pas ?

Dans quel état se trouverait l'équipe ?

Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, lui, même Vance...

Pourraient-ils survivre à une perte aussi énorme que celle de Tony ?

Le jeune agent se laissa tomber dans son canapé.

En temps habituel, il n'aimait pas boire. Mais ce soir, il boirait bien un alcool fort. Très fort, même.

L'image de Tony, immobile sur son lit d'hôpital, ne quittait pas son esprit. Un ami qui avait toujours était si fort.

McGee se leva brusquement, décidé à s'embrumer l'esprit.

"Désolé, Tony... Je n'ai jamais était aussi fort que toi..." songea-t-il.

Il se servit un premier verre, l'avalant d'un coup, il murmura "Pour toi, Tony".

* * *

Abby pénétra chez elle. Elle était contente d'avoir finit cette enquête, mais il manquait encore Tony...

Tony, elle soupira tristement. Elle savait qu'il allait se réveiller.

Enfin, elle savait. Elle pensait surtout que c'était une projection de son inconscient.

En faite, elle en savait rien. Mais, ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que Tony devait sortir de ce coma.

"Pourquoi est-ce toujours toi qui te mets dans des situations pareilles ?"

Tony n'était pas là. Mais s'il avait était présent, il lui aurait surement répondu : "c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes Abb's".

Ce qui dans le fond était parfaitement vrai. La jeune gothique le savait...

Et puis, le NCIS avait tellement besoin de lui. Qu'était-ce le NCIS sans les éclats de voix de son équipe phare ? Sans les slaps de Gibbs ? Sans les joutes verbales entre Tony et Ziva ? Sans le sourire charmeur de DiNozzo ?

"Non. Tony, tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça. Tu dois être là! Tu m'entends, tu dois être avec nous !" murmura Abby.

* * *

Gibbs regarda sa machine à café. Son café était déjà prêt.

Lentement, il attrapa sa tasse fumante, qu'il posa sur la table derrière lui.

Il but sa tasse d'un geste machinal. Sans réfléchir.

"DiNozzo! Bon sang!"

Bien sur qu'il était touché par l'état de son agent. Même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, il savait que son équipe n'était pas dupe.

Le chef d'équipe déposa sa tasse dans l'évier avant de se diriger vers sa cave.

Lentement, il descendit les marches. Puis, il attrapa ses outils pour poursuivre son bateau.

Pour tenter d'oublier que Tony était dans le coma.

Pour tenter d'oublier que si l'enquête semblait close, le sort de son agent n'était pas encore fixé.

"DiNozzo, si tu ne veux pas recevoir le slap de ta vie, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !" murmura-t-il en se versant un verre de bourbon.

* * *

L'agent Baurin pénétra dans son appartement, tout en se souvenant de l'appel de Vance.

Bien sur, elle était contente que cette enquête -éprouvante- soit terminée, mais c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle songea à la fin de sa collaboration avec l'équipe phare du NCIS.

Bien sur, elle aurait apprécié que son affectation au NCIS se passe dans des conditions différentes.

Bien sur, qu'elle aurait préféré que Ziva ne doive pas risquer sa vie seule à l'autre bout du monde, que Tony ne soit pas victime d'un déluge énorme qu'il ignorait jusqu'alors, que ce dernier ne soit pas actuellement entre la vie et la mort.

Non, elle ne se mentirait pas en disant qu'elle avait aimé travailler avec l'équipe de Gibbs et ses agents. Chacun étant une personne extraordinaire, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses qu'il s'efforçait de cacher. Enfin surtout pour Gibbs et Ziva, ça.

Cependant, elle avait pu observé l'impact de l'absence de DiNozzo dans l'équipe. Une équipe amputée d'un de ses membres.

"Tony, il faut que tu te sortes de là, pour eux" murmura-t-elle.

L'agent du CGIS pensa alors aux nouvelles enquêtes qui l'attendait avec les gardes côtes. Évidemment, qu'elle appréciait son métier. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu ce que c'était que travailler en famille... Alors elle regrettait de n'avoir réussit à se construire au fil du temps ce que Gibbs avait réussit à faire.

Oui, mais sans un seul membre, toute la famille était différente.

"Il faut que tu te sortes de là, pour eux" répéta-t-elle.

* * *

Ducky se gara devant sa maison. Il était tard.

L'enquête était terminée, mais cette fois, le sourire bienveillant qui accompagnait cette nouvelle n'était pas apparut sur le visage du légiste.

Bien sur, c'était une bonne chose. Un méchant de moins sur terre, l'équipe avait fait son travail.

Mais Tony.

Tony toujours dans le coma.

Coma.

Ce mot qui signifiait tellement de souffrance pour eux, maintenant.

Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, McGee, même Baurin avaient été affecté par l'état de Tony.

Et même si le légiste savait que plus le coma était long plus il était difficile de s'en sortir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

"Allez, Anthony, fait le." songea Ducky.

Pour Gibbs, pour Ziva, pour l'équipe, pour toi.

* * *

Ziva avait était la dernière à quitter l'hôpital. Elle avait tellement mal de voir Tony comme ça.

La jeune femme avait conduit _rapidement_ entre Bethesda et son appartement.

Mais à peine était-elle arrivée chez elle, qu'elle était repartit. Chose absurde lorsqu'on connaissait son aversion pour les hôpitaux.

Oui, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

Pas lui, pas maintenant.

Pas après avoir clos leur enquête. Pas après avoir pris conscience de ses sentiments. Pas après tout _ça._

Elle avait si peur de le perdre.

Si peur de devoir continuer à vivre alors qu'il n'était plus.

Si peur d'avoir encore fait une erreur et de devoir supporter ses remords le reste de sa vie.

Ziva s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, chose qu'elle s'était toujours promise. Et qu'elle avait mis sur le compte de leur amitié immense. Et puis aussi peut-être sur le fait qu'il ait risqué sa vie pour la sauver alors qu'elle s'était perdue.

Tony.

Un nom qui envahissait son esprit. Un visage qui l'empêchait de penser.

Tony.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle assise à côté de lui ?

La jeune femme regarda au travers de la vitre. Il faisait nuit noire.

Ziva sortit son téléphone de sa poche. 03h19.

" Tony. S'il te plait, Tony. "

Juste quelques paroles, presque suppliantes.

La jeune israélienne se leva dans le but d'aller se chercher un café, lorsqu'elle se figea. Son prénom. Elle avait entendu son prénom.

Elle fit volte face.

Devant elle, Tony avait ouvert les yeux.

* * *

_Voilà! Voilà! Alors des avis ? :D_


	23. Un bonheur aplanit cent malheurs

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^ _

_Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que je poste l'épilogue de cette fic… Se dire en un mot que c'est « fini » c'est étrange… ^^ _

_Déjà, un énorme merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai pu avoir sur cette fic ! Plus de deux cents reviews…. Si on m'avait dis ça lorsque j'ai commencé à poster, je ne l'aurais probablement pas cru ! _

_Donc, voilà ! un grand merci à tous les lecteurs, tous les followers et tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. Les reviews, la drogue de l'auteur de ff ! :) Alors, un grand merci à tous!  
_

_Kagura : oui! Merci!  
_

_fandebones : merciii! :D  
_

_Grandepretresse : oui! Enfin debout :)  
_

_Amy : merci! :)  
_

_DiNozzo - Ncis : ^^ eh non, ça aurait été trop facile !:) Merci !  
_

_Gwen : 2 reviews! Merci ! Oui, la fin est là... Sniff...  
_

_PBG : merci beaucoup! :D  
_

_Alors, après ces mots, une dernière fois, bonne lecture ! En espérant que l'épilogue vous plaise autant que le reste de la fic ! _

_PS : Amy, une partie du chapitre est spécialement pour toi ! tu comprendras en lisant ! ;)  
_

* * *

- _Un bonheur aplanit cent malheurs_ -  
Proverbe chinois

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard.

Depuis que Tony était sortit de l'hôpital, il avait élu domicile chez Ziva. Enfin l'équipe l'y avait plus ou moins obligé.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Tony, lança Ziva de la cuisine ou elle préparait le repas alors que Tony était avachi dans le canapé.

- Non merci !

- Tu sais que l'hôpital doit être content que tu sois enfin sorti !

- Pourquoi ? demanda DiNozzo surpris, tu sais que je peux être agréable !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Tony ! répondit immédiatement Ziva.

- Tu parlais de quoi alors ?

- Fait preuve d'imagination Tony, imagine Baurin, Gibbs et Abby devant une machine à caféine…

- Je vois… répondit DiNozzo en grimaçant. Et elle est toujours en vie ?

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller vérifier… J'en ai mon slap des hôpitaux !

- Claque !

- Quoi clac ? qu'est ce que tu as cassé ? demanda Ziva changeant subitement de ton en se retournant.

- Quoi cassé ? J'ai rien cassé ! répondit Tony avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tony ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Zee-vah ! on dit « en avoir sa claque » ! le slap c'est la claque spéciale Gibbs, en retenant son fou rire pour pouvoir expliquer à sa coéquipière les expressions idiomatiques. Équipière qui comprenant son erreur, ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

- Ziva, il faut qu'on parle, reprit le plus sérieusement du monde l'agent sénior.

- Tu le fais déjà DiNozzo...

- Justement! JE parle. Mais on ne parle pas...

- OK, soupira cette dernière en se retournant vers le centre de son salon, donc?

- Comment dire, commença-t-il, il s'était repassé des dizaines de milliers de fois cette conversation lorsqu'il était a l'hôpital, mais jamais, elle lui avait semblé si compliquée. Parce qu'il y avait Ziva en face de lui, et que ce simple mot qu'il devait lui dire avait tellement de signification pour eux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tony? Reprit la jeune femme, surprise par le mutisme du bavard du NCIS.

- Ziva... Dit-il en accrochant son regard, espérant qu'elle comprendrait sans explications.

- Tony, répondit-elle en se déplaçant jusqu'au canapé trônant au milieu de la pièce, où se trouvait déjà l'agent.

- Merci d'être là, de m'accueillir chez toi. Comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé, murmura l'agent senior, comme si je n'avais pas appris que j'avais un demi-frère qui a fait tout pour me tuer pour avoir une meilleure place. Comme ci ce n'était pas à cause de mon demi-frère que tu as failli mourir à Paris. Je m'en veux pour ça, Zi.

Ziva attrapa la main de son ami en la pressant dans un geste de réconfort.

- Tony, répondit-elle, tu n'es pas responsable des agissements des gens de ta famille. Je sais de quoi je parle. Tony, tu n'y es pour rien...

- Même, chuchota Tony en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme.

Leurs regards se confrontèrent, se cherchèrent, s'agrippèrent.

- Tony… souffla Ziva, avant d'être coupée par l'interpellé.

- Ziva.

Les deux agents se rapprochèrent inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Scellant, ainsi leur relation si particulière.

* * *

Quelque part à Washington DC.

L'ancien marin regarda son bateau. Il en était fier. Mais il remarquait que sa petite embarcation avait commencé a vraiment prendre forme au début de cette enquête. Et quelle enquête.

Gibbs posa délicatement son outil sur l'établi et attrapa son verre de bourbon. Puis, il s'assit sur les fameuses marches de sa cave.

Cette traque était enfin refermée, ils avaient souffert, tous. Physiquement ou mentalement.

Ou les deux, songea Gibbs en pensant à Ziva et Tony.

Jamais dans sa vie d'enquêteur chevronné l'homme aux cheveux d'argent avait pensé qu'il pourrait perdre ses deux meilleurs agents sur la même enquête.

Mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Gibbs l'avait appris. Presque comme sa cinquante-deuxième règle. Ou peut-être sa cinquante-et-unième. Parce qu'il avait observé ses deux agents, et qu'il savait que la sacro-sainte règle 12 de Mike avait été réduite en cendres.

Il comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi Ziva avait été plus en danger. Mais ce qu'il comprenait encore mieux, c'était le regard que Ziva avait eu sur Tony avant son réveil, avant que Enzo DiNozzo se présente à l'hôpital. Un regard plein d'amour à peine caché. Tout comme celui de Tony lorsqu'il avait croisé les yeux sombres de l'Israélienne.

Une règle réduite en cendre. Les cendres n'étaient-elles pas d'où renaissaient les phénix?

Même si dans nos sociétés les cendres représentaient le malheur, ne pouvaient-elles pas apporter le bonheur?

Elles l'apporteront, songea Gibbs, elles l'apportent. Tout comme la paix qui avait envahie ses deux agents puis l'ensemble de l'équipe.

Paris, coma, triades, hôpitaux... Il aura fallut tout ça pour en arriver là, au bonheur. Drôle d'équipe, sourit Gibbs.

Une drôle d'équipe, certes, mais tellement attachante. Son équipe. L'équipe du NCIS.

FIN.

* * *

_Le titre, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher : mettre un proverbe chinois dans une fic avec les Triades... ^^_

_Le point final de cette fic… Il y aura peut-être quelques bonus, je ne sais pas… ^^ Qu'est ce qui vous plairez comme bonus ?  
_

_Merci de m'avoir suivie ! __A bientôt sur une autre fic !_

_Furieuse. _


End file.
